Once a Slave, Always a Slave
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Taken at the age of 8, Sonette was forced into the life of slavery because of her father's mistake. She dreams of being free but all slaves have a saying, once a slave, always a slave. She will never be free but what does her new owner has plan? – M for a reason/sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**This is your only warning – this story will have torture, child abuse (flashbacks mainly), sexual themes and rape, if this offends you then please, do NOT read this story! As I said, this is your only warning for the future of my chapters – now moving on, here we go!**

* * *

An eight year old Sonette the Hedgehog is running through a forest with a man chasing her. She has no idea why he wants her or what he want to do with her, but they grabbed her from her room. She managed to break free and run for it. She knows she can't fight him, she's too weak to even try so her best hope is running. Sonette was grabbed and she screams as she looks at the man. He was a fox, he has black fur with white fur on his muzzle and tip of his tail and is wearing a light brown shirt, a brown jacket, brown pants and brown boots.

"Please, let me go." Sonette pleads as she was carried away. He didn't say a word.

"Hurry up Ryan, we don't have long till they find she is missing." a red hawk tells Ryan who sighs.

"Shut it James." Ryan said. "Get the sack." Ryan tells James who nods.

"Got it." James said grabbing the large sack and Sonette was dropped in. Sonette looks up and Ryan smiles. "Good choice, she's going to be a great slave." James said.

"She will and make us rich." Ryan said and the sack was close. Sonette screams, she wanted out.

"Let me go!" Sonette begs.

"Shut up." Ryan tells her. Sonette whimpers in fear. She was in the sack for a while, she wanted to go home, she wanted her parents.

'Mummy, daddy!' Sonette cries. 'Sonic!' Sonette then cries, she wanted out of here. She was then dropped and pulled out of the sack. "Who are you?" Sonette asks scared.

"Who we are doesn't matter." James tells her as he grabs her.

"Let me go!" Sonette tells him and Ryan slabs her.

"You don't speak like that, slave." Ryan tells her.

"Slave, I'm not a slave." Sonette said confused and Ryan chuckles.

"Not yet." James said and Sonette got scared. What were these men going to her?

"Hold her." Ryan tells James, walking off. James picks up Sonette, wrapping his arms around her tight.

"No!" Sonette screams as Ryan walks back with a knife.

"Say the motto. Once a slave, always a slave." Ryan tells her.

"Please, don't." Sonette pleads and Ryan cuts Sonette's ear, marking she was a slave. Sonette cries out in pain and folds her ear flat.

"Now the mark." Ryan said walking off and James carries Sonette to a table. He then force her left arm down and Sonette looks at Ryan who walks back with a metal rod. The end was an 'S' that was red hot.

"No." Sonette cries. Ryan place the metal on the back of Sonette's hand and Sonette screams. "Stop!" Sonette screams as loud as she could as she tries to break free.

"Hold her." Ryan tells James. Ryan then puts the rod in a bucket of water. Sonette looks at her hand. A slave. They turn her into a slave.

"Why? Why me?" Sonette asks through tears.

"Your father is why." Ryan replies. "But the reason it is you out of your sibs, well let's say I like you." Ryan explains. Sonette closes her eyes.

"You have a lot to learn little one and little time to learn it." James said and Sonette nods. She was trapped with them.

"Say the motto." Ryan tells her and Sonette gave in, letting her ears fold flat.

"Once a slave, always a slave." Sonette whispers and Ryan chuckles.

"She broke faster than the others." James said.

"She did." Ryan said. "Put her in a cage and make sure the others are ready for transport." Ryan tells James. Sonette opens her eyes as James walks to a small cage, in the cage next to it was a fox that was just like her. Sonette was sat in and the cage was shut and locked. She looks at the fox and sighs. He has blue fur with white fur in his muzzle, chest and tip of his tail, bright gold eyes and is wearing white gloves and no shoes. Sonette sighs, this was her life now. A slave. No matter what, she will never be able to go home, she has no home. Sonette closes her eyes and tries to rest, she is going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later**

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she got up with the other slaves. She has had enough of this life. She has sold so many times, she has been beaten, tortured and rape. Once they are done with her, they send her back… back to James and Ryan. The monsters that find pleasure in her pain. James enjoys it when Sonette comes back because he can his 'fun' with her. She has had five children, all five to James. Once she had them, her three girls and two boy, they were taken away. She doesn't know where they are. She prays she doesn't have anymore. She can't go through that pain. Any other time she thought she was pregnant, she was beaten and punched in the gut so many times she had a miscarriage. Sonette sat down next to two other female slave and they got their breakfast. After breakfast, they were lined up. Only a few get pick to go on sale at a time. She hasn't been up since she got back and that was five weeks ago. Ryan walks over and smiles.

"Come on." Ryan said, grabbing Sonette and drags her over, shackling her and push her to James. James smiles as he take her outside and shove her into a small cage. Sonette sighs. Once they picked the few, they left the rest in a man, Harry, they were left in his care. Sonette hates Harry, he has tried to rape her a few times but James wouldn't let him. She was his fun while she was there. Sonette shakes her head. They few were put on the wagon and heads off. Sonette sighs, she can't go back. She can't. Ryan said if they don't sell her soon, she will be killed. She doesn't want to die.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy Rose is walking down the main street, looking for a new slave. She hates seeing them locked in the small cages but there was nothing she could do. This was how things were done. She then stops and saw a blue hedgehog being thrown off a wagon. Sonette moans in pain and sighs as the others were thrown off. They are nothing to them. Amy walks over and Sonette looks at her with pure fear in her eyes. Amy sighs, she knows those eyes, those emerald green eyes but can't remember where.

"Amelia." a soft voice said walking over. Amy looks over to see Grace Rose, her mother.

"I want her." Amy tells her mother, then looks at Sonette. Ryan walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Are you the owner?" Grace asks.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan replies.

"Let's talk." Grace said and the pair walks off. Sonette sighs. Amy crouches down and Sonette look up at her.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see. You'll be my helper, I'll take good care of you." Amy tells Sonette who sighs. Ryan walks back and opens the cage. Sonette got out and Ryan grabs her, taking the shackles off.

"If you come back, you will be killed." Ryan tells Sonette and Amy sighs. She heard if a slave doesn't get sold after a period of time or goes back too many times they are killed.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers. Ryan then takes the metal collar around her neck and smiles.

"She is all yours ma'am." Ryan said, pushing Sonette over and Sonette sighs.

"Good, let's go home. We are done here." Grace said walking off and Amy follows her with Sonette behind her. Sonette was in pain, James was a little rough on her last night, but he knew it was the last because she would have been killed when she got back or sold today. Amy saw her limping and got worried. She has an idea what has happened to her. They came to carriage and Grace got in. Amy follows her and Sonette sighs as she follows, sitting on the floor by Amy's feet. Amy sighs. She can't shake the feeling she met this slave before. "Slave, what is your name?" Grace asks.

"S-Sonette, ma'am." Sonette replies. Amy looks at her mother shock.

"Who are your family?" Amy asks.

"I don't have on ma'am, once a slave our past becomes nothing for the fact we will always be a slave." Sonette replies and Amy remembers their motto.

'She has to be Sonic's sister, she has to be.' Amy thought and sighs. Once home, Sonette followed Amy into the large home.

"I'll let your father know of your new… servant." Grace said walking off.

'Servant, sounds better than slave.' Sonette thought and Amy sighs, seeing what state Sonette is in. It looks like she hasn't had a bath in weeks if not more and sure smelt like it, her clothes were old, ripped and she has no shoes on at all. Amy sighs as a servant walks over.

"Get me a hot bath ready and some clothes for my new servant." Amy tells her and the servant bows and walks off. Sonette sighs. "So, Sonette." Amy starts.

"Yes ma'am." Sonette whispers.

"Just call me Amy, okay?" Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her shock, but nods.

"Of course, Amy." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"Follow me, I need to change and get you a few things." Amy tells her and Sonette follows her. Amy got dress in a red dress that hugs her figure, sweetheart collar and strapless. She grabbed a few things for Sonette's bath. Sonette was a little scared on what Amy was doing. They head to the bath to see a couple of servants making sure it was ready. Amy walks over and pulls a stool over, using it as a small table, sitting a few things on it and a metal jug by it. "Leave us." Amy tells the other servants bow, then walks off. Amy then place her fingers in the water and smiles, it was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. "Come here Sonette." Amy tells her as she moves away from the edge of the bath and Sonette walks over.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Take your dress off and get in, you need to be cleaned up if you are going to be my servant." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. She can't remember the last time she had a hot bath. She has had cold showers… well something close to one but she just didn't want to take her dress off. "Don't be shy." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs as she takes her dress off. Amy scans Sonette's scared body. "Oh Sonette, what have you been through?" Amy asks.

"Too much." Sonette replies as she got in the bath, wincing as she sits down.

"When was the last time you were raped?" Amy asks as she kneels behind Sonette.

"Last night." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"Wash your body." Amy tells her, handing the soup. Sonette sighs as she slowly did that and Amy started cleaning Sonette hair. "Have you had any kids?" Amy asks.

"Five to my owner James, the others were… were miscarriages. When I was sick they assumed I was pregnant so the beat into me to make sure I wasn't." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. She has to look after Sonette.

"It's going to be okay Sonette, I promise." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs, she wasn't too sure why Amy was so nice to her, but she kinder likes it. Sonette sighs. After the bath she got out and Amy helps her put on a robe. "And that's what blue your fur is and what should look like." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. She can't remember that last time she was this… clean. Amy sighs, she is Sonic's lost sister. She has to get a letter to him. "Come on, let's get you dress." Amy tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. They walk into Amy's room to see the dress on the bed. Amy walks over and sighs, then smiles.

"This one." Amy said, grabbing the red dress with white long sleeves, square collar and a brown belt around the waist. "Put this on." Amy tells Sonette who nods. Amy helps Sonette put the new dress on and smiles. Then Grace and Lionel Rose walks in.

"So this is here." Lionel said and Sonette looks down.

"I sent a letter of a reminder of your birthday celebration. People will start showing up early tomorrow." Grace tells Amy.

"Great." Amy said and Sonette sighs. Who was coming?

"Sonette, we know who you are, really are." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs. "Daughter of Jules." Lionel adds.

"Not anymore." Sonette whispers. "Sir." Sonette adds and Lionel sighs.

"Over the 16 years, who know what you have seen, been through. You don't have to worry about that here, you will never go back, you will be safe here, happy." Lionel tells her.

"Th-thank you sir." Sonette said and Amy sighs. It was going to a long day. Sonette closes her eyes. Amy spent the day showing Sonette around and teaching Sonette her rules. Sonette was surprise on how different Amy's rules are. Amy was so much kinder than anyone she has had. She truly cared. By night, the pair were getting ready for bed. Sonette has a single bed in Amy's room, Amy has it so when she lays down she can see it. Amy wants to keep Sonette close, especially when her guest come. If she gave Sonette her own room, who knows who would take advantage of her. Amy can't let that happen.

"Is that all?" Sonette asks.

"That's all for today." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she walks to her bed. Amy sighs as she lays down and stares at Sonette who has her back to her. 'Why were you taken Sonette?' Amy asks herself and sighs. She will have to wait to get that answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she sits up to see Amy waking up. Sonette gets up and Amy sighs as Sonette walks over. She couldn't find shoes for the hedgehog. Amy then smiles got up and runs to the chest at the foot of her bed, pulling out a pair of black ballet flats. She walks to Sonette and sits them in front of her. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy.

"Try them." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she puts them on, they fit. Amy smiles. Today Sonic and the rest of his family will be here. She will be able to reunite Sonette with her true family. She is a little worried on how Sonette will react to it. "Come on." Amy said as she runs to her wardrobe and quickly got dress into a sky blue ball gown dress with Sonette's help. Amy then outs some shoes on, grabs Sonette's hand and heads off. Sonette sighs. After breakfast, Sonette and Amy were waiting in the large ball room.

"Why are we here?" Sonette asks.

"Surprise." Amy replies. "Wait here." Amy tells her, running out and Sonette sighs as she looks around. Sonette then heard the door walk over, she looks over thinking it was Amy but saw Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Jules the Hedgehog and Aleena the Hedgehog. Sonette walks back as they walked over.

"Sonette." Aleena whispers and Sonette sighs as she looks down.

'Don't look at them, don't look at them. You're a slave.' Sonette tells herself. Aleena pulls Sonette into a hug as she felt tears run down her face.

"My baby girl, my beautiful girl." Aleena said.

"Who took you?" Jules asks. Aleena lets Sonette go and Sonette sighs. "Who took you?" Jules asks again with a little more anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir." Sonette quickly said as she walks back and sighs. "My… my owners' names were Ryan and James." Sonette replies.

"What are their last name?" Jules asks.

"I-I don't know." Sonette replies. "I never asked, I'm not allowed to ask. Slaves can't ask this owners question. We just obey." Sonette explains.

"Mother." Sonia whispers and Aleena sighs. Then Amy walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Scourge is here." Amy said and Sonette gasp as she walks back more. He can't be coming, he can't be here.

"Sonette, did he hurt you?" Manic asks, walking over and Sonette sighs.

"I was his… his sex slave." Sonette replies softly as she folds her ears flat. Manic felt anger as he looks back at his family.

"What has happened to you Sonette?" Sonic asks and Amy place his hand on his shoulder.

"To her owner, James, she had five children to him." Amy tells them. "Any other time, they bashed her, they were miscarriages." Amy adds.

"Scourge has done it many times to make sure I never had his child." Sonette admits softly.

"Where are your children now?" Aleena asks.

"I… I don't know. Once I had them, James took them. I had three girls and two boys. I have no idea where they are." Sonette explains and Aleena sighs.

"We can't hide in here." Amy tells them. "Come Sonette." Amy said walking off. Sonette follows her. She knew she couldn't run from her family forever. She then saw Scourge the Hedgehog with Fiona Fox and Clare the Fox.

"Well hello beautiful." Scourge said, seeing Sonette and Fiona hits him. Scourge chuckles.

"Now you have one rule Scourge that I care about, you are not allow near Sonette. If you go near Sonette I will have you thrown out, if you even look at her the wrong way, I will have you thrown out." Amy tells Scourge as Sonic, Manic and Sonia walks over.

"But her and I have such great memories." Scourge said smiling and Sonette whimpers, remembering a few things he did to her. Manic grabs Scourge, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Okay, try this, you go near my sister again I will kill you." Manic tells him. Scourge looks at him shock, then starts laughing.

"Sister, well now, I didn't know I had the honour." Scourge said and Manic sighs. Sonic grabs Sonette, pulling her back and Sonette gasp in pain. She was still in pain. Sonia grabs her as Sonic walks in front of her. "See you around." Scourge said walking off with Fiona and Clare. Sonette sighs. Sonia place her hand on Sonette's hip and Sonette jumps back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers worried.

"Whoa, clam down." Sonic said, looking back.

"What happened?" Manic asks, walking over. Sonette sighs.

"I touched her hip." Sonia replies.

"She's been raped many times, she's just scared." Amy tells her. "And she could be in pain from when James last had her, she said the night before I brought her he raped her." Amy explains.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers as Aleena and Jules walks over.

"What is it?" Aleena asks.

"I touched Sonette's hip and she freaked out." Sonia replies and Aleena sighs. Sonette hides behind Amy and Amy sighs.

"I have to go and find my parents, you take care." Amy tells them. "Come on Sonette." Amy then said and the pair walks off.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said.

"No, it's oaky." Amy tells her. "Come on." Amy said. They met up with Lionel and Grace who were with Mephiles the Dark and Shadow the Hedgehog. Mephiles looks at Sonette shock.

"Ah Sonette, this is Mephiles and his son Shadow." Grace introduces.

"It's an honour." Sonette said, bowing. Mephiles sighs.

"So it is true, she was turn into a slave." Mephiles said and Sonette looks down. "Such a shame, such beauty wasted." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs.

"Ah mother, father, I need a moment with you." Amy tells Grace and Lionel.

"Of course, could you give us a moment?" Lionel asks.

"Of course, we will talker." Mephiles said walking off with Shadow.

"What is it Amelia?" Grace asks.

"I told you not to invite Scourge." Amy replies.

"We had to Amelia." Lionel tells her.

"He rape Sonette, turning her into his sex slave when he had her. He has to go." Amy tells them. Grace sighs.

"I'm sorry Amelia, he stays." Lionel said walking off and Amy sighs. Sonette closes her eyes and shake her head. Amy sighs.

"Make sure he knows that Sonette belongs to you." Grace tells her.

"I have mother, Manic said if he hurt Sonette again, he would kill him." Amy tells her and Grace sighs, but nods.

"Take care." Grace said walking off and Amy sighs as she turns to face Sonette.

"It's okay." Sonette assures Amy who sighs.

"No, it's not okay." Amy tells her. "What if he attacks you?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs.

"Why does it matter?" Sonette asks and Amy looks at her worried. "I'm a slave." Sonette adds and Amy sighs, she was.

"You're my slave." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her. "Come on, we have work to do." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette was standing by a window. Amy told her to wait here till she figure things out. Sonette sighs, she doesn't understand why Scourge was here. She then saw Scourge who walks over. Sonette walks back and Scourge grabs her hips, pulling her close to him. Sonette moans in pain.

"Hello babe." Scourge greets and Sonette whimpers in fear.

"Please Mr Scourge, let me go." Sonette begs.

"I'll let you go, if you swear you will come to my room tonight, alone when Amy is asleep." Scourge tells her and Sonette looks at him shock. She knows what he wants to do. "If not, you will regret it." Scourge tells her.

"Okay, okay." Sonette whispers. "I'll do it." Sonette adds and Scourge smiles, kissing Sonette on the lips, then walks off. Sonette sighs. What would he do if she said no? Sonette shakes her head as Sonic runs over.

"Sonette, did Scourge hurt you?" Sonic asks.

"No, he's mocking me Mr Sonic." Sonette replies.

"Sonic, I'm your brother Sonette." Sonic tells him and Sonette sighs.

"I…" Sonette said and sighs, she didn't know what to say.

"Come on." Sonic said and Sonette nods, then follows him. Sonette kept her head down, she doesn't know what do to. Then Manic and Sonia walks over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonia asks.

"I found Sonette." Sonic replies.

"We can see that." Manic said.

"Scourge was mocking her, I didn't want to leave her alone." Sonic tells them.

"How are you Sonette?" Sonia asks and Sonette sighs.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers. "I have to find Amy." Sonette whispers as she walks off. Sonette sighs as she place her left hand on her belly. She felt sick. Without realising, she walks pass Scourge's room. Scourge grabs her from behind, place his hand on her mouth and drags her into the room. Sonette screams into his hand and was thrown to the ground. Sonette moans in pain as she looks at Scourge who was tying rope around the handles of the door. There was no escape. Sonette sighs, no use screaming. Scourge walks over, smiling and Sonette looks up at him, pushing herself up and Scourge smiles.

"Get up." Scourge tells her and Sonette slowly stands up. "And don't even think about screaming." Scourge tells her as he walks up to her with a dagger. Sonette nods and Scourge chuckles. "Now, take that dress of." Scourge tells her and Sonette sighs as she takes the dress off. Scourge smiles. Scourge push Sonette to the bed and Sonette knew what to do. She laid down on her back in the middle of the bed and Scourge kneels over her. "Such a good girl, you remember." Scourge said as he starts having his way with her. Sonette laid there and let it happen with tears in her eyes. She knew it was no use to fight him. He always gets what he wants.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy was looking for Sonette with no luck. Fear rushed through her mind. She has no idea where her servant is. She then saw Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena and Jules so she runs over to them.

"Hey Amy, what is it?" Sonic asks.

"I can't find Sonette." Amy replies.

"Odd, she walked off to find you." Manic tells her.

"When?" Amy asks.

"A while ago." Sonic replies and Amy sighs. "About five minutes." Sonic adds.

"Maybe she went to the room." Amy said, then runs off. She runs into the room and saw Sonette curled up into a ball on her bed. Amy runs over to see Sonette was crying. "Sonette." Amy said worried and Sonette looks at her shock, not hearing Amy coming in and as she quickly wipes her tears away, trying to stop crying as best she should. "What is it? Did Scourge hurt you?" Amy asks.

" _If anyone finds out about this, I will have you killed the most slowest and painful way possible." Scourge's voice echo through Sonette's mind._

"No, just memories of what he has done and what James has done. I was 13 when he first raped me. I remember it so clear though." Sonette explains, she wasn't lying either, she just wasn't telling the full truth. Amy sighs as she sits down behind Sonette and Sonette sighs as she rest her head on Amy's lap. "Please forgive me." Sonette pleads.

"I do." Amy whispers. Sonette sighs as she looks up at Amy. She was scared that Scourge will come for her.

"How long will Scourge and the others be here?" Sonette asks.

"They leave tomorrow." Amy replies.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs. As night came, they had a large feast. Sonette stood to the side with the other servants while everyone else ate. Sonic looks at Sonette and sighs.

"What is it?" Aleena asks.

"Sonette." Sonic replies as he quickly grabbed some food, putting on a plate and smiles as he got up and walks to her. Sonette looks at him shock.

"Here, eat." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"No thank you." Sonette whispers. Then a servant walks over and bows.

"Miss Rose would like you to join your family tonight Sonette." the servant tells Sonette and walks off. Sonic grabs her and takes her to the table. Sonette sighs as she sat down with Sonic and looks at the door.

"Eat dear." Aleena tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy who was smiling. Amy nods and Sonette nods. She got permission from Amy. Sonette slowly starts to eat. Sonic smiles. After the meal, Sonette stayed back and helped clean up. She felt guilty if she just left it.

"Thanks." a young fox said.

"You're welcome." Sonette said.

"I'm April." April introduces.

"Sonette." Sonette said smiling.

"Thanks for your help, I'm sure Miss Rose would need you." April tells her.

"Of course, take care." Sonette said walking off and heads to the room. She walks pass Shadow who was with Teagan Fox and Rouge the Bat. Sonette sighs as she walks into the room to see Amy waiting.

"Sonette, thank goodness." Amy said.

"Sorry, I stayed and help clean up." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay, I was worried." Amy admits. "It's late, let's get some sleep." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she helps Amy in bed, then crawls into hers. Amy sighs as she stares at Sonette. Sonette was hiding something, but she isn't sure what which scares her the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up panting and looks around scared. A nightmare. Sonette sighs as she got up and walks to the window to see the sun just starting to come up. Sonette shakes her head as she remembers her nightmare.

'Why are men so cruel?' Sonette thought and sighs. Amy moans as she slowly wakes up and saw Sonette by the window. Confused, Amy got up and walks over to her. Sonette looks at her shock.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asks worry.

"Everything is fine." Sonette replies and Amy sighs, she saw something was wrong.

"What happened yesterday after I left you alone?" Amy asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies.

"You're lying to me." Amy said and Sonette sighs. Will she be punished? James and Ryan always punished her when she lied to them. "Tell me." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs as she remembers Scourge's threat.

"I can't, he will kill me." Sonette whispers.

"Scourge raped you, didn't he?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs. "I'll take that a yes." Amy said.

"Yes, he did." Sonette whispers as she looks down with her ears fold flat. Amy sighs.

"Why lie?" Amy asks.

"I was scared, he said if anyone found out he will kill me the most slowest and painful way possible." Sonette replies softly and Amy sighs.

"I can't protect you if you don't come to me." Amy tells her.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs. "What is my punishment?" Sonette asks softly and Amy looks at her shock.

"Just… just don't do it again, got it." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. "Why did you ask that?" Amy asks worry.

"James and Ryan always got mad when we lied, they beat us." Sonette replies. "Scourge use to do it and a few others." Sonette adds and Amy sighs.

"I'm not them." Amy tells her and Sonette looks up at her. "You are my servant, I told you was I was going to take care of you." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Amy did say when they first met. "Come on, we should get ready." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette helps Amy change and they head off. Sonette yawns and sighs. After breakfast, Sonette stayed close to Amy, a little scared to leave her side. She was standing by the window, lost in her thoughts while Amy talks to Sonic, Manic and Sonia. She wasn't listening, she truly didn't care. She was just enjoying the view. She then jumps when someone place their hand on her shoulder. She quickly look over to see it was Sonic.

"Told you, she wasn't listening." Sonic said and Sonette sighs, she didn't know she had to listen.

"It's okay Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"So what do we do?" Manic asks.

"Maybe we should talk to mother and father." Sonia adds.

"Well I have ask for all of us to talk about this issue, my father said he will see what he can do before you leave." Amy explains. Then April walks over.

"Your parents have called for you." April said.

"Come on." Amy said and they head off. Sonette sighs as she follows Amy and kept her head down. Sonia looks at her worry.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers and Sonette looks at her. Sonia sighs. They walk into Lionel's study to see him with Grace, Aleena and Jules. Sonette stood to the side while Amy, Sonia, Sonic and Manic walk to the desk.

"I want to make one thing clear, Scourge never comes back. He attacked and rape Sonette yesterday and threaten her to keep her quiet." Amy tells her parents. Aleena and Jules looks at Sonette who sighs as she starts playing with her dress.

"Done." Lionel said. "Now, what are we going to about this problem at hand?" Lionel then asks.

"Sonette, come here." Amy tells her. Sonette walks over and stands behind Amy.

"Yes Amy." Sonette whispers.

"What are we going to do with you?" Amy asks.

"I don't understand." Sonette replies confused.

"Sonette, we want you to come home." Aleena tells her and Sonette shakes her head. Aleena looks at her shock and Jules sighs.

"That place isn't my home." Sonette whispers. "I am home." Sonette adds.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers. Sonette sighs as she looks away and Amy sighs.

"You know the law, she's a slave and nothing can change that." Amy tells them and Aleena sighs.

"I know." Aleena whispers and Jules shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Sonette, this is my fault this happen to you. I know that. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Jules tells her and Sonette sighs.

"We should get ready to go." Aleena said and Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette. Sonette was looking down. She was thinking about what James and Ryan would do to her if they found out her parents found her.

"Sonette." Jules said, breaking her trail of thought.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers.

"What happened that night, 16 years ago?" Jules asks and Sonette looks at him shock.

"We need to know dear." Aleena adds.

"I'm not allow to talk about that night." Sonette whispers. "If James and Ryan found out, they will have me killed even if they aren't my owners. They have done it before." Sonette explains with fear in her voice and Jules sighs.

"Sonette, please, they won't find out." Aleena pleads as she walks over to her daughter. Sonette shakes her head.

"I can't." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, no one will hurt you if you tell us. I promise." Amy tells her and Sonette looks over. "I know you are scared, but we need to know." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. They weren't going to let this go. She doesn't have a choice.

"Ryan came in my room and grabbed me, taking me out. I managed to get away and tried to run, but… but he grabbed me. I was then place in large sack and taken to a place. I was turn into a slave. I don't know why they took me, they said it was something to you with you Mr Jules, but left it as that. Once I was marked, I was place into a cage with the others." Sonette explains softly. Jules sighs.

"Why you?" Aleena asks.

"I don't know, they said they like me out of the others." Sonette replies.

"They make me sick." Sonic said.

"Thank you Sonette." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"We better get ready, come on." Jules tells Aleena, Sonic, Sonia and Manic. They head off and Sonette sighs.

"You did great Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Though if James and Ryan find out, I will be killed." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry, they won't find out." Amy assures her and Sonette nods. "Come on, we have to see your family off." Amy tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said and they head off. Sonette stayed close to Amy. She was standing by Amy as Sonia, Manic, Sonic, Jules and Aleena got ready to go. Aleena looks over and Sonette looks down. Aleena sighs as she got into the carriage with Sonia, Sonic and Manic. Lionel walks over and Jules sighs.

"I hope this marriage works." Jules said.

"Me too, take care." Lionel said and Jules nods as he got into the carriage and they head off. Sonette looks at Amy confused.

"Sonic and I are to marry within the next three months." Amy tells Sonette who nods. Amy walks off and Sonette looks at Lionel.

"Amelia doesn't like your brother, Sonic hasn't really gave her a reason to like him. I guess he blames himself for you disappearance." Lionel tells her.

"Sonette!" Amy calls, seeing Sonette with her father. Sonette quickly runs over and sighs.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"That's okay, come on." Amy tells her and they head off. Sonette kept her head down as she stayed by Amy for the rest of the day. Scourge was gone and she was happy. By night time, Sonette and Amy were ready for bed. Sonette helps Amy who looks at her.

"What did my father say to you?" Amy asks.

"That you don't really like Sonic." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"What kind of bound did you have with Sonic?" Amya asks curious.

"He always looked out for me, when I was scared and had nightmares I always went to him. I even crawl into his bed when I was too scared to stay in my bed, some nights he stayed in my bed. I always turn to him, he was always there." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "Is that all?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, get some rest." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she heads to her bed. She sighs as she lays down and sighs. She has a bad feeling about this. Sonette yawns as she snuggles into her pillow and sighs as she remembers when Ryan first beat into her when she did something wrong.

 _An eight year old Sonette cries out in pain as she was slammed into the ground and Ryan pinning her down._

" _Wrong slave!" Ryan shouts and Sonette whimpers._

" _I'm sorry." Sonette cries and Ryan stands up, then starts punching her. Sonette knew if she fought back, it would be worse. All she could is lay there and beg for mercy with tears running down her face. "Please, forgive me!" Sonette begs and Ryan chuckles as he stops. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sonette cries and Ryan smiles._

" _Of course you won't." Ryan tells her, place his foot on her chest. Sonette whimpers in fear. "Because if you keep making mistakes like this, this will keep happening, get it?" Ryan tells her and Sonette nods._

" _Y-yes sir." Sonette whimpers in fear and Ryan walks off. Sonette moans as she pushes herself up and a blue fox runs over to her aid. Sonette looks at him. He has blue fur with white fur in his muzzle, chest and tip of his tail, bright gold eyes and is wearing white gloves and no shoes. "Arthur." Sonette whispers._

" _What did I tell you, you need to keep your head down?" Arthur tells her and Sonette nods. "Come on, we have work to do, if we don't do it Ryan will be mad." Arthur tells her and Sonette nods._

Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep, thinking about the past won't help her with her future. She has work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to yelling so she quickly got up to find herself alone. Sonette puts her shoes on, then saw the door open so she walks over and peeps out to see Amy yelling at her parents.

"What the hell? You heard Sonette, if her owners find out what she told us she is dead! I will not risk that!" Amy shouts and Sonette sighs.

"Clam down Amelia." Grace tells her. Amy saw Sonette and nods, mainly for Sonette so she cans still listen.

"I know I may be over reacting, but I made a promise to Sonette the day we brought her. I need to protect her. I need to." Amy tells her parents as she looks at them. "And I will not put her life on the line, she may be just a slave but she is my slave and I decide what happens." Amy explains.

"We understand Amelia, we do." Lionel said.

"Then we are done here." Amy tells them, walking into the room and closes the door. Sonette walks back and looks down. "It's okay Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette looks up. "How much did you hear?" Amy then asks.

"Not much." Sonette replies and Amy sighs as she place her hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette sighs, what was going on?

"I'm sorry Sonette." Amy whispers and Sonette looks at her confused. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Amy walks off, closing the door behind her and Sonette sighs. She was scared. Sonette walks to her bed and sits down. What is they are going to send her back? Sonette whimpers in fear.

'What have I done wrong? I don't understand.' Sonette asks herself.

"Wait!" she heard Amy voice shouts so Sonette quickly stands up as Ryan walks in. Sonette takes a deep breath as Ryan walks over.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette whispers as she walks to the wall, she kept her eyes on Ryan who chuckles as he wraps his hands around her throat and lifts her up, but Sonette could still breathe fine. Then Amy, Grace, Lionel and James walks in. Grace grabs Amy before she could run over.

"You broke my rule." Ryan said.

"I know sir, but if I didn't, I would have broken another rule. You told me I couldn't lie. I'm sorry." Sonette explains as James walks over.

"Don't hurt her!" Amy pleads.

"It's okay Miss Rose." Sonette assures her. "This is my punishment." Sonette adds and Ryan chuckles.

"Get Amelia out of here." Lionel tells Grace who nods as she drags Amy out.

"No!" Amy screams and Lionel sighs. Ryan lets Sonette go and Sonette lets her head hang. She was in a lot of trouble.

"Promise me you won't kill her." Lionel tells them.

"Don't worry, we won't kill her." Ryan tells him and Lionel sighs as he walks out. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks up. Ryan starts beating into Sonette who took it. She was then knocked down and Sonette moans in pain as she looks at them.

"So you met your family after all these years." James said and Sonette nods.

"Did they try to take you back?" Ryan asks.

"Yes but I didn't go. I belong to Miss Rose." Sonette replies.

"Good." Ryan said, pulling Sonette up and Sonette looks at Ryan. "I guess you want to know how we found out." Ryan said and Sonette nods. She does. "Scourge came to us, we assume you told them the truth of what we have done to you, the children and that night. Grace and Lionel just confirmed it." Ryan explains and Sonette sighs. Ryan punches her in the gut and Sonette yelps in pain as she drops to her knees.

"Be grateful you are alive." James said walking off and Sonette nods as Ryan walks off. Sonette sits down and sighs as she leans against the wall. She is grateful she is alive. They would have killed her but she guess Lionel payed them not to. Amy runs in and over to Sonette with tears in her eyes. She kneels in front of Sonette and reaches her hand out but Sonette flinches back. Amy sighs as she stands up.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Yes Miss Rose." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs as her parents walk in.

"Why the hell did you let them do this?" Amy asks with anger in her voice.

"It was that or them killing her." Lionel replies. Amy walks over and push him.

"I hate you!" Amy screams. Sonette moans in pain as she stands up and sighs. Ryan could have been a lot rougher on her and James could have stepped in and he hits harder than Ryan. Amy looks at Sonette and sighs as she wipes her mouth. Amy walks over and Sonette looks at her.

"Don't worry Miss Rose, I'll be fine. Mr Ryan went easy on me and I was lucky Mr James didn't attack me, he punches harder than Mr Ryan. They kinder went easy on me." Sonette explains and Amy sighs as she place her hand Sonette's left cheek. It was bruised. Sonette sighs and Grace walks over.

"Leave us alone." Amy tells her parents.

"Come on Grace." Lionel said and Grace nods as she walks out with Lionel. Amy gives Sonette a hug and Sonette sighs.

"I rather be beaten than killed Amy." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs.

"I know, but my promise." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"Forget it." Sonette said and Amy looks at her shock. "Shall I help you get dress?" Sonette then asks and Amy nods. Sonette helps Amy get dress and they head out. Amy looks at Sonette who has her head down.

'Damnit, how am I going to get Sonette to believe in me?' Amy asks herself and Sonette yawns and sighs. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Amy asks as she forwards.

"A little, just nightmares." Sonette replies. "Flashbacks." Sonette adds.

"We'll take it easy today, I don't plan to do anything." Amy tells her.

"Of course Miss Rose." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

'This isn't going to be easy.' Amy thinks to herself as she take a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette was standing outside under a shady tree, staring at the clouds. She was enjoying the quiet and the moment. She looks back to see Amy standing there. Amy was also enjoying the moment. Sonette sighs as she walks to Amy who looks at her worried.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asks and Sonette nods. "Well come on." Amy said and the pair starts walking. Sonette sighs as she rubs her left arm. She wasn't sure what to say to Amy. "Are you okay, you seem quiet?" Amy asks worried.

"I'm fine, sorry, just thinking." Sonette replies.

"About what?" Amy asks.

"Everything I guess." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"I feel like you don't trust me." Amy admits.

"I trust you Amy." Sonette said and Amy smiles. "It's your parents I don't trust." Sonette admits softly and Amy sighs.

"Yeah, same here." Amy admits and Sonette sighs. "Come on, I have to see them anyway." Amy said and Sonette nods. They walk into Lionel's study to see him with Grace. Lionel smiles.

"Just the pair I wanted to see." Lionel said.

"What is it father?" Amy asks.

"Sonic will be coming to stay for a while. You two are to be married soon so I thought it would be better if he stayed here for a while. You two need to sort thing out." Lionel explains. "Also, Sonette will be moved to her own room, I gave a nice size one already for her. It is just down the hall from you so you are still close to her and Sonic's room while he is here." Lionel explains and Amy looks at him shock.

"Of course." Sonette said bowing.

"What, no, I want her to stay in my room." Amy tells him.

"Miss Rose, you are to be marry soon and I need to be in my own room." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. Lionel smiles.

"Thank you Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette bows. "We also have more clothes for Sonette coming." Lionel adds.

"Really, that's good at least." Amy said.

"Well we better get things ready." Lionel tells her as April walks in. "Ah April, take Sonette to her new room. Amy, I need to speak to you a little longer." Lionel tells them.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette walks over to April, then the pair walks out.

"You're going to like this room, it already has a bed, wardrobe and bedside table. It also has a large window across from the door." April explains.

"Sounds nice." Sonette whispers. They walk into the room and Sonette smiles. It was bigger than she thought. She saw the single bed to the left with a bedside table while across from it was the wardrobe. She walks to the window and smiles. "This is amazing." Sonette said as April sits on the bed.

"Yeah, you are so lucky. My room is a little smaller." April said and Sonette walks over, sitting next to April. "So who were your owners?" Sonette asks.

"Mark and Jackson." April replies. "Yours?" April asks.

"James and Ryan." Sonette replies.

"Have you had any children?" April asks.

"Five, all to James." Sonette replies.

"I had three to Jackson." April admits.

"Men are all the same, heartless." Sonette said.

"There are some good ones." April said and Sonette looks at her. "The guards here are nice." April whispers, blushing and Sonette smiles.

"So what's his name?" Sonette asks.

"Liam." April whispers. "No one can know."

"I know, trust me." Sonette tells her and April smiles. "We slaves need to stay together." Sonette said.

"We do." April said. "I heard you owners came to see you."

"To beat me really. Mr Rose paid them not to kill me. I broke their rules." Sonette explains.

"I hate how they still have power over us even though we are theirs anymore." April admits.

"Same." Sonette whispers and Amy walks in, then smiles.

"Well take care." April said as she got up. "Miss Rose." April said bowing, then walks out and Sonette stands up.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asks.

"Yes, everything is fine." Sonette replies and Amy smiles.

"So this is the room my father gave you." Amy said looking around. "I like it." Amy admits and Sonette smiles. "Come on." Amy said walking off and Sonette follows her to Amy's room. Sonette didn't have any clothes so she didn't have to move anything. Then four male slaves walk in, two grabbing the bed and two grabbing the chest. Amy sighs, Sonette was really leaving her side.

"It's going to be okay Amy." Sonette said smiling and Amy smiles. Grace then walks in and Amy looks at her.

"Sonic will be here soon, we must be there to greet him." Grace tells Amy.

"Right." Amy said with a nods. Grace walks off and Amy smiles. "Let's go." Amy said following her mother and Sonette follows Amy. They walk outside to see Lionel waiting.

"Good, I'm glad you brought Sonette." Lionel said.

"My servant always stays with me." Amy said and Lionel smiles. Then a carriage pull up and Amy sighs as Sonic got out.

"Good to see you Sonic." Lionel greets.

"Like wise sir, Mrs Rose, Amy." Sonic said and Amy sighs as she looks away. Sonette sighs, this was not going to end well.

"Amelia, where are your manners?" Grace asks and Amy walks off. Sonette sighs as she watches Amy. "Sonette dear, could you talk some sense into Amelia?" Grace asks and Sonette looks at her.

"I'll try." Sonette replies with a bow, then walks off. She found Amy in the rose garden and walks over.

"I hate him." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"Please Miss Rose, don't be so harsh on my brother." Sonette pleads and Amy looks at her shock. "Sure he has his moments but he is a good man." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"I don't see that side of him." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. "I'm sorry Sonette, I know how much it hurts seeing Sonic and not being able to give him a hug. He is your brother and I know you love him." Amy said and Sonette sighs, she really wanted to give Sonette a hug. She wanted her big brother back.

"It's okay Miss Rose." Sonette whispers.

"Well, I better talk to him." Amy said and Sonette smiles. "Can you stay with me?" Amy asks and Sonette nods.

"Of course Miss Rose." Sonette replies and Amy smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette followed Amy to Sonic's room, it was close to her room. They came to the room and Amy knocks on the door as she walks in. Sonic looks over and smiles.

"Miss Rose." Sonic said.

"Mr Hedgehog." Amy said and Sonette sighs as she moves to the side.

"How may I help you?" Sonic asks as he finish unpacking.

"I came to apologize for my action earlier." Amy replies and Sonic sighs.

"It's okay." Sonic said and Amy nods.

"Good, after all, we are to marry in three months. We need to learn to get along." Amy said and Sonic nods.

"Yes, we do." Sonic said.

"Well see you at dinner." Amy said walking off and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head. Sonic chuckles and Sonette bows, then follows Amy. "Come on Sonette." Amy said and Sonette nods as she follows Amy. Amy looks at Sonette and sighs. "I know I said I was going to talk to him, but I just can't." Amy tells her.

"I understand Miss Rose." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs.

"Miss Rose, Sonette!" they heard April shout. The pair stop and turn around as April runs over, then bows. "Thank goodness I found you two." April said.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"You parents wish to speak to you two, they wait in Mr Rose's study." April replies.

"Thank you." Amy said walking off.

"Thanks April." Sonette said and April smiles.

"Take care Sonette." April said running off. Sonette saw Sonic and sighs as she runs after Amy. They came to the study and walk in. Sonette stayed close to the door as Amy walks over.

"Sonette dear, can you wait outside?" Grace asks.

"Of course Mrs Rose." Sonette said bowing and walks outside, closing the doors behind her. She stands across from the door, leaning against the wall. Then she heard yelling and sighs. 'What has Sonic done to make Amy hate him so much? Sonic was always a sweet person.' Sonette thought and sighs. Then Grace walks out and Sonette saw she was in tears. "Mrs Rose, are you okay?" Sonette asks worried as she walks up to Grace who shakes her head as she walks out of the doorway, then sits down. Sonette kneels down and Grace breaks down in tears.

"That jerk." Grace cries.

"Mrs Rose." Sonette whispers and Grace looks at her.

"Right, you might not remember Allison or Sophia." Grace whispers as she clams down and wipes her face. "Well Allison was my eldest daughter while Sophia was my niece. While Allison was with Sophia, my sister and my brother-in-law, they were killed. This was three years ago." Grace explains and Sonette goes into shock.

"Mrs Rose… I'm so sorry." Sonette said.

"I know you are, you remind me so much of Allison." Grace tells her, place her hand on Sonette's cheek and Sonette place her hand on Grace's hand. "When we heard the news you were taken. I knew your mother was heartbroken." Grace tells her. Sonette sighs and Grace let her arm drop. "Lionel brought you Allison. Losing Allison… Amelia was never the same after that." Grace tells her.

"I see." Sonette whispers. Sonette stands up and put her hands out. Grace smiles as she takes them and Sonette pulls Grace up.

"Thank you dear." Grace said. "You remind me so much of your mother." Grace admits and Sonette smiles. Then Amy walks out and slams the door close.

"What a jerk!" Amy shouts and Grace sighs. "Are you okay mother?" Amy asks worried.

"I'm fine, Sonette kept me company." Grace replies. "I better talk to your father." Grace said walking back into the study. Amy smiles.

"Thanks Sonette." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"It was the least I could do." Sonette whispers. As the night went on, Amy didn't go near Sonic or her father. Sonette was a little worried. It was dinner time and Sonette walks to the dining hall to see Grace and April waiting.

"Sonette, you will be having dinner with April and the other servants." Grace tells her.

"Of course Mrs Rose." Sonette said bowing, then follows April.

"I heard Miss Rose got into a fight with her father." April said.

"It was a huge fight, he brought up Allison." Sonette tells her and April looks at her shock.

"No way." April said and Sonette nods.

"Grace came out crying, that is how I found out about her. Sophia and her parents. It's heartbreaking." Sonette explains.

"It is." April said. After dinner, Sonette heads to the dining hall to see Amy waiting. Amy had a frustrated look on her face.

"Miss Rose." Sonette whispers and Amy looks at her.

"I want a bath." Amy whispers.

"Of course." Sonette said. Sonette got the hot bath ready and Amy got in. Sonette helps Amy wash her hair and Amy sighs.

"Sonette, tell me the truth, am I a ruthless person?" Amy asks.

"Not even close." Sonette replies. "A ruthless is without pity or compassion, cruel and merciless. You are the opposite, you have compassion, kind and caring." Sonette explains and Amy smiles.

"I don't want to know how you know that." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"When Mr Ryan and Mr James left those who weren't going to be sold, we got together and taught each other what we learnt from the previous owners. Since we are slaves, we didn't have any form of education so we taught each other. Arthur, he taught me the most. He also looked after me. When I was in pain from the beating to Mr James… yeah, he would help me. When I had nightmares and he was there, he let me share his bed." Sonette explains and Amy smiles. After the bath they head to Amy's room to see Sonic waiting.

"We need to talk." Sonic tells Amy who walks into her room. Sonic follows her and Sonette sighs as she leans against the wall. Sonic then walks out with Amy behind him.

"I hate you!" Amy screams and slams the door close. Sonic sighs as he cross his arms and Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy's doors worried, Amy was in a bad mood.

"Lord Sonic." Sonette whispers and Sonic looks at her shock, but smiles as he walks over. "Is… is everything… okay?" Sonette asks, a little scared to ask.

"I don't know sis, Amy hates me. I have no idea how this marriage is meant to work." Sonic explains.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be sorry sis, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonic pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette smiles as she rest her head on Sonic's shoulder as Amy opens her door, staring at the pair but the pair didn't see her.

"This feels nice." Sonette whispers.

"It has been too long sis. I promise, I won't let you down again." Sonic tells her. Sonette starts crying and Sonic looks at her shock, but sighs as wraps his arms around her tighter. "It's okay, let it all out." Sonic whispers. Sonette clings to her brother, wanting, needing this moment. She wanted the brother that always looked after her back. She wanted to be the innocent girl she once was but now, she is far from innocent with so much being taken from her. Sonette cries into Sonic's shoulder. That is all she can do. All she wanted to do. Sonic smiles as he kiss Sonette's forehead. He got his little sister back, even if it's just for the one night. Sonette clams herself down and lets Sonic go. Sonic looks at her worried and wipe away Sonette's tears.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be." Sonic said. "Night Sonette." Sonic said, kissing Sonette on the forehead and walks off. Sonette smiles. Amy sighs as she walks back into her room, closing the door and Sonette looks over.

'Was Amy there?' Sonette asks herself and sighs as she heads to her room. She hates the feeling of being powerless. Sonette close her door and lies down, she has a big day tomorrow, she knows it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up and sighs, it was just starting to get light. Sonette got up and walks to the window. She couldn't see the sun yet. Sonette yawns as she walks off. She has work to do. April walks over and smiles.

"Good, you're up." April said. "Come on." April said and the pair heads out. Sonette saw more slaves around a fire, cooking breakfast.

"Welcome!" a female voice shouts and Sonette looks over at the fox. She has purple fur with black fur at the tip of her tail, blue eyes and wearing a green dress. "I'm Clare." Clare introduces.

"Sonette." Sonette introduces, then saw Fire the Hedgehog.

"I'm Fire." Fire introduces.

"Fire, weird name." Sonette said and Fire chuckles as he puts out his hand and a fireball appears. Sonette walks back and Fire chuckles as he close his hand, causing the fireball to disappear. "Wow." Sonette whispers.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy introduces and Sonette looks at her, Lucy was a hedgehog with light fur light green hair, midnight blue and is wearing a red dress.

"Hi." Sonette said.

"And this is Ajay, Jason, Kira, Ava, Ivy, Jay, Rose, David, Cullum, Ebony and Holly." April introduces.

"It's lovely to meet you, we have seen you around but you never were introduces." Lucy said.

"Likewise." Sonette said.

"And that's Ashely Cook and she is always late." Fire introduces and Sonette looks over at the fox. She has amber fur with white fur on the tip of her tail and muzzle, short, mahogany brown hair, dark blue eyes and is wearing a blue and white dress.

"It's the new girl." Ashley said walking over.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"Well breakfast is ready." Ava said and Sonette smiles. They all got their breakfast and sits down in a circle.

"So I heard you are Jules' daughter." Ivy said.

"I am, was… I guess." Sonette whispers.

"I know that feeling." Rose said and Sonette looks at her. "I was thrown onto a ship and sent here. I was a princess." Rose explains.

"I'm sorry Rose." Sonette said.

"We are in this together." Fire tells them and Sonette smiles.

"Fire is right, we have to look after each other. The Rose family may be kind but at the end of the day, we are nothing but slaves." Clare explains.

"Right." Ivy said.

"Sonette, are you okay?" Holly asks and Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"So your Miss Rose's servant, do you just follow her around and do what she tells you?" Kira asks and Sonette nods.

"That's it." Sonette said.

"Who were your owners?" Rose asks.

"James and Ryan." Sonette replies.

"I heard bad things about them." Ajay said and Sonette sighs.

"And… have you had any kids?" Fire asks.

"I had five to James." Sonette replies and Fire sighs.

"Sorry to ask." Fire said.

"It's okay." Sonette said.

"It's always nice to see a new face." Ivy said and Sonette smiles.

"I hear Lady Amelia is fighting with Lord Sonic about the wedding." Clare said.

"Sonette, is that true?" Ava asks.

"It is, it's getting worse too." Sonette replies.

"Well you take care of her today." Ashley tells her and Sonette nods. After breakfast, Sonette help clean up and heads off. The sun was rising and Sonette has to be there for Amy. She walks to Amy's room and sighs. She opens it to see Amy fast asleep and smiles as close the door.

'I better not wake her.' Sonette thought as she walks to the window and sighs. Then Sonic walks over and Sonette sighs as she turns to face him.

"Morning Sonette." Sonic greets.

"Morning." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"Is Amy awake?" Sonic asks.

"No, I don't want to wake her yet." Sonette replies.

"Good idea." Sonic said. "Sonette, I want to know more about what happened to you." Sonic tells her.

"Please don't make me tell you anymore. Mr Ryan and Mr James found out I broke their rules, they came and the hurt me, bashed me. I think Mr Rose paid them not to kill me." Sonette explain and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"I told you, I told you all what would happen and you didn't listen to me." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock. "I'm sorry, that came out the wrong way. I didn't mean it." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Sonic said and Sonette nods. "You're scared, I understand." Sonic adds.

"You just don't understand, I'm sorry but…" Sonette tries to explain and Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"Please Sonette, just tell me something." Sonic pleads and Sonette sighs.

"You think I am the only one who has been taken and turn into a slave. It happens all over the world. Mr Ryan and Mr James hated us talking about our past, saying it belongs in the past and we are not allowed to talk about it. I have seen my friends, the other slaves get almost killed because they broke their rule and some have been killed." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. Sonette felt tears in her eyes as she place her hands on her belly.

"And the children." Sonic said.

"Mr James took them to a place out the city to raise them as slaves, then when they are old enough they are brought back to be sold." Sonette explains. "Well that is what I heard." Sonette adds and Sonic sighs.

"That's not fair." Sonic whispers.

"No, but what can we do? We are slaves, we are nothing to them, less than nothing." Sonette said as she looks down. Sonic sighs, he has treated some of his slave like that. Sonic pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sonic whispers. Sonic lets her go and Sonette sighs.

"I should wake Miss Rose." Sonette said and Sonic nods.

"Talk to you later." Sonic said walking off and Sonette walks into Amy's room. Amy yawns as she open her eyes to see Sonette and smiles.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Good morning Amy." Sonette said and Amy sits up.

"You're up early." Amy said.

"I was up before the sun. Come, I'm sure you must be hungry." Sonette said as she walks over and Amy stands up.

"Have you had breakfast?" Amy asks.

"Yes, we a few other servants." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Amy whispers. "Do you really think Sonic and I can work things out?" Amy asks.

"If you give him a chance and don't yell at him, yes. He's a good man and you two do have a few things in common." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"Yeah, we lost a sister." Amy whispers.

"I heard, I am sorry for your lost." Sonette said.

"Thanks, I better get ready." Amy said and Sonette nods.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette was waiting outside the dining hall, waiting for Amy to come out after breakfast. Amy walks out and smiles at Sonette was she walks over to her.

"You waited." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"Of course I did." Sonette said smiling as Sonic walks out.

"Sonic." Amy said before he could walk away. Sonic walks over and Amy sighs.

"Yes Amy." Sonic said.

"We really need to talk about this marriage." Amy tells him and Sonic nods. "If we like it or not, we are getting married. We should just get used to it and somehow make it work out so… I'm sorry." Amy explains and Sonic smiles.

"It's okay Amy, really." Sonic said. "I haven't been very supportive about this either." Sonic adds and Sonette saw April who waves her over. Sonette runs over and April sighs.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"When Miss Rose goes to bed, find me. We need to talk." April tells her.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Not now, I'll meet you in your room tonight." April tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course, you just take care. You're starting to worry me." Sonette said.

"Just… be careful." April said and Sonette nods. April walks off and Sonette sighs.

'This doesn't sound good.' Sonette thought as she turns around. Sonic and Amy walks over and Sonette smiles.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Nothing, she just wanted to know something. Don't worry." Sonette replies and Amy nods.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Well I better go, take care." Sonic said walking off.

"Come on." Amy said and the pair heads off.

"Amelia!" they heard a voice shout. The pair stop and Amy sighs as Grace and Lionel walk over.

"Have you told Sonette?" Lionel asks.

"No." Amy replies. "Sonette, I'm going away for a month, to stay with Sonic but… you can't come with me." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"I understand Miss Rose." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"We leave today, Sonic and I have to talk to his parents about him moving here and everything else." Amy explains.

"Well, we better get you ready then." Sonette said smiling.

"While she is gone Sonette, you will be helping me since I won't be going and the other servants around the house." Lionel tells her.

"Of course sir." Sonette said with a nod.

"We told you Sonette would understand." Grace said and Amy sighs.

"Come on Sonette." Amy said and the pair walks off. They walk into Amy's room and Sonette helps her pack. Amy sat down and watched her, saying what she wanted and didn't want. Amy sighs and Sonette looks at her worried. "I'm sorry Sonette but I don't want to leave you alone with my father." Amy admits.

"I'll be fine Amy." Sonette assures her and Amy sighs as she looks at her. "Now, what else do you need?" Sonette asks.

"I think that is it." Amy said and Sonette nods as Sonic walks in, knocking on the door and the pair looks over.

"So your parents still won't let you bring Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, I tried. It's not fair." Amy said. "I don't trust my father."

"Sonette, you be careful around Mr Rose, he may seem like a nice guy but he has a bad background." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I'll be fine." Sonette tells him.

"You don't understand Sonette, my father has a history is abusing and raping female servants. Please stay away from him the whole time I was away." Amy pleads and Sonette nods.

"Yes Amy." Sonette said with a nod. Then Grace walks in and sighs as she walks over.

"I know you don't want to leave with your father but we have no choice." Grace tells her.

"I know." Amy whispers.

"Come on, we better get ready." Grace tells them and Amy nods as Sonic walks off. Sonette carried Amy's bags out and hand them to Fire who ties them on the carriage. Sonette then walks back and Lionel said his goodbyes to Grace and Amy as Sonic walks over.

"You take care." Lionel said.

"We'll be fine." Grace tells him and Amy looks at Sonette who bows. Lionel walks back and stands behind Sonette as they got in the carriage. Amy looks over and sighs as Fire walks over. They then heard off and Lionel sighs.

"Stay with Fire for the rest of the day." Lionel tells Sonette who nods. Lionel walks off and Fire sighs as he looks at Sonette.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Fire admits.

"Well he does have a history with the way he treats female servants." Sonette said.

"Come on." Fire said and Sonette nods as she follows him. As the day went on, Sonette took it easy since Amy was gone. She caught up with April who told Sonette the same thing Amy told her about Lionel. Sonette was getting more worried about him as the day went on. What if he tries something? Sonette sighs, by night she was ready for bed, she was standing at her window, thinking about Amy. She then heard her door open and close so she turns around to see Lionel.

"Mr Rose." Sonette whispers.

"Is everything okay?" Lionel asks as he walks over.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"Making sure, you seem to avoid me today." Lionel said, walking over and Sonette sighs.

"No sir, I was just taking it easy, helping the others with a few things and getting to know the other servants." Sonette explains. "Is that all sir?" Sonette asks, walking pass Lionel and as her back to him. Then Lionel grabs her by the hips, pulling her back and Sonette whimpers.

"Of course not." Lionel whispers, taking Sonette's dress off.

"Mr Rose!" Sonette shouts as she broke free and holds her dress up. Lionel slams her into the door and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Unless you want to go back to James and Ryan, I suggest you let that dress go and don't fight me." Lionel warns her and Sonette whimpers in fear, then nods as she let her dress drop. Lionel chuckles and Sonette felt tears in her eyes. Lionel then pulls her forward, turning her around so her back was to him, then place a hand on her mouth. Then Lionel bites her right shoulder and Sonette screams into Lionel's hand. Lionel then lets her go and Sonette place her hand over the mark as she turns around. Lionel push Sonette to the bed and Sonette sighs. This was happening. Sonette nods as she lies down and Lionel lies on her. Sonette moans as Lionel grabs her hips. She felt tears in her eyes. "Shh." Lionel whispers, kissing her neck.

'Why is he doing this to me?' Sonette asks herself, Amy was right.

"No one can find out about this." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods. "Especially Amelia, are we clear." Lionel adds.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers.

"Good." Lionel said and Sonette whimpers. Sonette stayed as quiet as she could, when Lionel was done with her, he got up, dress and walks out without a word. Sonette curls up and sighs. 'I thought I was free from this.' Sonette thought. Sonette got up, dress and lies down. Who knows if Lionel will keep doing this? Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

As the month went on, Lionel kept visiting Sonette at night and during the day, he yells, beats and abuse her. She's covered in bruises but they are all hidden by her dress. Mephiles also showed up, but Sonette doesn't go near him. Sonette was walking around, helping April who looks at her worried.

"When Miss Rose get home, you have tell her about Mr Rose." April tells her and Sonette sighs. She has told April everything Lionel has done to her and made her do.

"I can't, he will find out and I will be send back to Mr Ryan and Mr James who could kill me or he will kill me. It is not worth the risk. I'll be fine." Sonette explains and April sighs.

"Promise me you won't shut me out." April tells her and Sonette looks at her.

"I promise, I need to talk to someone and I trust you." Sonette said and April nods. April has already promise not to tell anyone anything. "Besides, Miss Rose comes home tomorrow and Sonic will be with her. I'll be fine." Sonette adds.

"Right, just take it easy." April tells her and Sonette nods as she walks off. She walks to Lionel's study to make sure he didn't need anything. She knocks on the door and waits.

"Come in!" Lionel shouts. Sonette walks in to see him with Mephiles and bows.

"Mr Rose, Mr Dark." Sonette said.

"Sonette, come here." Lionel tells her and Sonette closes the door, then walks over to Lionel who chuckles. "You remember Mephiles." Lionel said.

"Yes sir, I do." Sonette said.

"How old is she?" Mephiles asks.

"She is 24, she turns 25 this year though." Lionel replies.

"Can I get you anything sir?" Sonette asks, wanting to get out of here.

"No, you just take it easy today. I'll talk to you tonight." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course sir." Sonette said walking off. She walks out and closes the door, then sighs with relief as she walks off. Sonette hated the way she feels around Lionel. As the day went on she helped April and the others out. Mephiles was staring at her a weird way. By night, she was in her room when Lionel walks in. Sonette sighs as she turns to face Lionel who walks over. "Mr Rose." Sonette whispers.

"Come with me." Lionel tells her, grabbing Sonette's arm and drags her off. Sonette sighs. She didn't get a choice. They came to a room and Lionel push her in.

"Mr Rose, why are we here?" Sonette asks.

"Tonight you will be keeping Mephiles company. Do what he tells you or you will be going back to James and Ryan." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods. Lionel walks out and Sonette sighs.

'Why is he making me do this? I don't understand.' Sonette thought. Then Mephiles walks in, taking his jacket off and chuckles.

"So I get you for the night, perfect." Mephiles said.

"What do you want me to do?" Sonette asks.

"I'll be going for a bath soon, you will be joining me, well you are going to wash me and from now on you either call me love, sweetheart or honey. Got it?" Mephiles tells her and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Of course sweetheart." Sonette whispers and Mephiles chuckles as April walks in.

"Your bath is ready Mr Dark." April said.

"Good, now leave." Mephiles tells her and April walks off. "Come dear." Mephiles said and Sonette nods as she follows Mephiles. They came to the bath and Mephiles' locks the door. They came to the bath and Sonette notices Mephiles is carrying a dark blue robe. He throws it on the chair and takes his clothes off. Sonette looks down. "Well, get undress." Mephiles tells her.

"Right." Sonette said as she takes her dress off and Mephiles smiles as he got in the bath.

"Come on." Mephiles tells her and Sonette sighs as she walks over and gets in the bath. Mephiles chuckles as he pulls Sonette closer and Sonette sighs. "Don't be like that." Mephiles whispers in Sonette's ear. After the bath, Sonette put her dress on and sighs as she looks at Mephiles.

"Where to now?" Sonette asks.

"My room." Mephiles replies smiling and Sonette nods. They head to Mephiles' room and Sonette sighs.

'Amy and April was right, but what do I do? If I tell Amy I'm dead, if I don't listen to Mephiles and Lionel I'm dead. I can't do anything.' Sonette thought. They walk into Mephiles' room and Mephiles locks the door. Sonette walks to the bed and sits down. Mephiles chuckles.

"Well take your dress off and lay down." Mephiles tells her and Sonette takes her dress off, then lies down in the middle of the bed. Mephiles chuckles as he takes his robe off, then hovers over Sonette. Mephiles then goes to her ear. "Don't scream." Mephiles whispers and Sonette whimpers, feeling his hot breath on her. Sonette then nods and Mephiles chuckles. Sonette held her breath and Mephiles smiles. Sonette did her best not to scream, Mephiles was not holding back. The bitting, scratching and she knows her hips are going to be covered in bruises. When Mephiles was done, Sonette looks at him with tears running down her cheeks. "You will be staying here tonight." Mephiles tells her.

"As you wish." Sonette whispers. Mephiles smiles as he got under the covers and put his arm up.

"Come on." Mephiles tells her and Sonette nods as she got under the covers, lying right next to Mephiles with her head on his chest. "Shh." Mephiles whispers, nipping on her ear and Sonette close her eyes. She wanted this to be over. "You have one more thing to do." Mephiles whispers.

"No more, please." Sonette pleads and Mephiles chuckles.

"Do I have to tell Lionel you didn't listen to me?" Mephiles asks.

"No… please… I can't go back." Sonette pleads and Mephiles chuckles.

"Then be a good girl and…" Mephiles starts and chuckles. Sonette looks at him worried and sighs. She wanted Amy to come home.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette wakes up with Mephiles' arms around her. Sonette whimpers in pain, she wanted out. She then heard Mephiles chuckles so she looks over to see him awake.

"I see you are awake, dear." Mephiles said.

"May I go?" Sonette asks. "Miss Rose comes back today, I need to be there to greet her." Sonette explains. Mephiles chuckles as he pulls Sonette onto him. Sonette looks at him shock and Mephiles pulls her into a kiss, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Sonette whimpers and Mephiles breaks the kiss.

"Five more minutes won't hurt." Mephiles said and Sonette whimpers in fear. Then Lionel walks in and Mephiles sighs.

"I need my slave back." Lionel tells Mephiles.

"Fine, she's all yours." Mephiles said, pushing Sonette off and onto the cold ground. Sonette cries out in pain and Lionel chuckles.

"Went a little hard on my slave, didn't you?" Lionel said as he walks to Sonette, pulling her up and Sonette sighs.

"You were right about here, I hope I can have her again." Mephiles said. Sonette grabs her dress, putting it on and Lionel chuckles.

"Only if Amelia isn't here, she can't find out about this." Lionel tells Mephiles.

"Understood." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs as she follows Lionel.

"Get ready for Amelia, if you speak a word about what happened while she was gone, I will kill you." Lionel tells her.

"I won't, I promise." Sonette said and Lionel smiles.

"Go on." Lionel tells her. Sonette runs off and to her room to see April waiting outside. Sonette grabs April, dragging her in and closes the door.

"What happened?" April asks and Sonette breaks down in tears as she drops to the ground. "Sonette." April said running to Sonette's side. Sonette told April what happened with Mephiles and April looks at her worried. April wraps her arms around Sonette and pulls her into a hug. "It's okay Sonette, Amy comes home today remember. You will be safe." April tells her and Sonette nods as she slowly clams down.

"He's going to kill me if I speak about this to her, she cannot find out." Sonette tells April who nods.

"I won't say anything." April said as she lets Sonette go and stands up. Sonette sighs as April puts her hand out and Sonette takes it. April then helps Sonette up and Sonette sighs.

"When does Amy gets home?" Sonette asks.

"Noon." April replies and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." April said and they head off. After breakfast Sonette stayed with April, not wanting to leave her side. April made sure Sonette stayed with her. Around noon, they head out to see Mephiles leaving. Mephiles looks at Sonette and chuckles as he got in his carriage and leaves. Lionel looks back and smiles. Sonette and April walks over and Sonette sighs.

"You may go April." Lionel tells her and Sonette looks at her, then nods and April walks off. "Remember, you don't say a word to Amelia or Grace about what has happened." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers. Then Fire and Ajay walks over as Amy's carriage stops. Amy was the first out with Sonic and Grace close behind her. Amy walks to Sonette, pulling her into a hug and sighs as she lets her go. "What's wrong Miss Rose?" Sonette asks worried and Amy pulls Sonette into a hug. Something was wrong, she can sense it. Sonette sighs. Amy let's Sonette go and Sonette smiles. "I'm glad you are back. It's been quite with you gone." Sonette said.

"Well I'm not leaving you again." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Here you go Sonette." Fire said, handing Amy's bags over.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette said smiling.

"Take Sonic's stuff to his room, the same one he was in before he left." Lionel tells Fire and Ajay.

"Got it." Fire said.

"Come on." Amy said walking off and Sonette follows her with Sonic close behind her. They walk into Amy's room and Sonette sits Amy's bag on her bed. Amy closes the door and sighs. "What did my father do?" Amy asks and Sonette looks at her confused and worried. How did she know?

"Nothing." Sonette replies.

"Take off your dress." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at her shock. "I saw you limping." Amy adds and Sonette sighs as she takes her dress off. Amy walks up to her and sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks, walking over.

"These are new." Amy said, pointing at the new bite marks. "And this starches, bruises, these are new as well." Amy adds.

"Sonette, what did Lionel do?" Sonic asks.

"I can't, he said if I tell you two, he will kill me." Sonette tells them.

"Sonette, tell me." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. She told Amy everything, including Mephiles. When she was done, she drops to her knees and breaks down in tears. Amy kneels down, placing her knees on either side of Sonette's and pulls Sonette into a hug. Sonic stands there, speechless. "How dare he, you are my servant and he did this. I won't forgive him." Amy said.

"Please don't tell him you know, please." Sonette pleads and Amy nods.

"It's okay Sonette, I will never leave you alone again. I promise." Amy tells her and Sonic walks over. "And neither will Sonic, he will be the only male you will serve from now on." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Amy then lets Sonette go and stands up, then helps Sonette stands up.

"What has happened to you sis?" Sonic asks and Sonette sighs. Sonic pulls her into a hug and Sonette snuggles into his shoulder. "Amy is right, I'm not leaving you alone again." Sonic tells her.

"I need to get my dress back on." Sonette whispers. Sonic lets her go and walks back. Sonette got dress and sighs.

"Who else knows?" Amy asks.

"Just April, she won't say anything." Sonette replies.

"Good." Amy said and Sonic sighs. Then Grace and Lionel walks in and Sonette walks back, then bows.

"Now the wedding is in a week so we have a lot to do and little time to do it." Grace starts. "Sonette, you will be making sure Amelia is dress and ready for the day. I'll get April to help you as well." Grace tells her.

"Yes Mrs Rose." Sonette said bowing.

"Good, I have the others getting everything else ready. We have waited for this day for years." Grace said walking out and Lionel follows her. Sonic and Amy looks at Sonette who sighs.

"Don't worry Sonette, everything is going to be okay." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonette stayed close to Amy, too scared to leave her side. Amy made sure of it. Sonette was sitting in the library with Sonic and Grace. They told Grace the truth on what happened over the month. Grace promised not to say anything. Sonette has her arms crossed on the table with her head rested on them, half asleep. She was tired. She got no to little sleep last night because of Mephiles. She was too scared to sleep and in too much pain. She was relax knowing Amy and Sonic was right by her, she knows nothing will happen to her. She then jumps, feeling a hand on her and saw it was Sonic. Sonic looks at her worried and chuckles nervously as Amy giggles.

"You okay Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Sonette replies and Amy smiles.

"Don't be worry Sonette, you're just tired." Amy tells her and Sonette yawns.

"After what happened last night, I would be surprise if you got any sleep." Grace said.

"I was in too much pain and too scared to sleep." Sonette admits and Grace sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonette, it won't happen again. Lionel won't hurt you because Amelia and Sonic will never leave you alone again." Grace tells her.

"Thank you, Mrs Rose." Sonette whispers and Grace smiles.

"Now this wedding." Grace starts as Lionel walks in. Sonette looks down and Lionel walks over. "Lionel, I thought you said you were busy." Grace said.

"I got done faster than I thought." Lionel said sitting down and Sonette looks up.

"Mr Rose." Sonette said.

"So how is everything going?" Lionel asks.

"Well father." Amy replies smiling and Lionel smiles.

"I should go and check on April." Sonette said and Amy nods.

"Of course, go." Amy said and Sonette stands up, bows and walks off. She heads off to find April. She found her with Ava and Rose.

"Hey Sonette, how are you feeling?" April asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"You look very pale though." Rose tells her and Sonette sighs. She has been feeling quiet ill lately.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells them.

"Well let's get to work." Rose said. Sonette followed April and Rose, helping out anyway she can. She then was grabbed by Rose so she looks up to see James and Ryan.

"Mr Ryan, Mr James." Sonette whispers.

"Have you been a good girl?" James asks.

"I have sir, I haven't broken any rules. I swear." Sonette replies.

"We know, we are here for a different reason." Ryan tells her and Sonette bows.

"It is good to see you, sirs." Sonette said and Ryan smiles.

"You still remember everything we taught you, good." Ryan said.

"Of course I do sir." Sonette said.

"Take care." Ryan said walking off with James close behind her.

"So they are your owners… I don't like them. Something doesn't sit right with them." Rose said.

"They are bad people." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." April said and the trio heads off.

So that James, he is the father to your five children." Rose said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, that's him." Sonette whispers. "Can we not talk about them?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Rose said. They walk outside and Fire walks over.

"Are you three okay?" Fire asks worried.

"We are fine Fire." Rose replies and Fire sighs with relief.

"Sonette, are you okay?" Fire asks.

"Kinder." Sonette replies.

"Come with us." April tells them and they head away from the house. They found a nice quiet place to sit and April explain to Fire what has happened to Sonette over the month. Sonette kept her head down, she didn't know Fire so she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Fire looks at Sonette worried. Fire sighs when April finish telling the story.

"Sonette, I am so sorry." Fire said and Sonette looks at him.

"You remind me a lot of Arthur." Sonette admits.

"Who's Arthur?" Fire asks.

"He's a slave who looked after me. We were taken from our family the same night. He's two years older than me. When Mr James raped me and I went back to the room, he was always awake. Mr James and Mr Ryan didn't keep the females and males in different room. I would lay in his bed, I always felt safe in his arms. I haven't seen him in years though." Sonette explains. Fire wraps his arm around Sonette and Sonette smiles as she leans into Fire.

"I will look after you as best as I can." Fire tells her.

"Thank you Fire." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Rose said. They all got up as Lionel and three guards walk over.

"You told them." Lionel said, punching Sonette in the stomach and Sonette drops to her knees.

"Mr Rose, please!" April pleads. The guards grab April, Rose and Fire while Lionel kept beating into Sonette. Sonette tried to use her left arm to protect her head, but Lionel made it worse. "Stop!" April screams. Lionel punch Sonette in the stomach and Sonette spits out blood. Lionel then walks off. The guards let the others go and walk off. Sonette push herself up to her knees and sighs as she felt something sliding down her leg. Fire helps her stand up and the others saw blood on her dress.

"Sonette, you're bleeding." Rose said.

"Did you have…?" April starts but stops when Sonette shakes her head.

"I think I was pregnant." Sonette replies.

"We need to clean her up, Rose, we need a bath ready and April, a new dress." Fire tells them as he scoops Sonette up into his arms. Sonette slumbers into his arms as April and Rose runs off.

"How did he find out?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Fire replies. They came to an area that had curtains all around it. Fire walks in to see a wooden bath and Rose filling it up. Fire sits Sonette down on the stool and Sonette moans in pain as she wraps her arms around her stomach. April walks back with a green dress, it was like Sonette's but didn't have a belt. She place it by Sonette and Fire sighs.

"You better go Fire." April tells him and Sonette grabs his arm.

"No, he can stay, please. I feel safe if he was here." Sonette explains.

"Of course." April said and Sonette nods.

"The water isn't very warm." Rose warns Sonette.

"It's okay." Sonette said as she stands up, taking her dress off. April grabs it, then walks out and made sure the trio were covered by the curtains. Fire helps Sonette in the bath and Rose sighs.

"I need to grab something, watch her." Rose tells her and Fire nods. Rose walks off and Sonette sighs.

"You okay?" Fire asks.

"Just the water is cold." Sonette whispers. Fire smiles as he kneels by the bath, taking his glove off.

"Want to see a trick?" Fire asks and Sonette looks at him. Fire place his hand in the water so it was just under, then the water started bubbling around his hand. Sonette smiles as the water started to heat up.

"Wow, that's amazing." Sonette said and Fire smiles. Once the water was hot, Fire pulls his hand out and Sonette leans back. "Thank you Fire, thank you so much." Sonette said.

"It is the least I could do. You just relax." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"I know you will protect me." Sonette whispers and Fire smiles. Sonette rest her arms on the edge of the bath and Fire takes her hand. Sonette smiles as Fire put his glove back on.

"Mr Rose won't get away with this." Fire said.

"Forget it, at least I won't have his child." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs as he pulls his and Sonette's hand up, then kiss the back of Sonette's hand.

"You remind me of my sister." Fire admits and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Is… is she dead?" Sonette asks softly and Fire nods.

"She was killed the night I was grabbed and turned into a slave, as well as my parents." Fire explains and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be, but you do remind me a lot of her." Fire said and Sonette smiles. Fire lets Sonette's hand go as Rose walks back and hands Sonette some soap.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as she starts washing her body.

"Why is the water hot?" Rose asks, then looks at Fire who chuckles.

"I have done the same thing for you." Fire tells her and Rose smiles as she sits down on the stool.

"Yes you have." Rose said. Then Amy and Sonic walks over with April close behind her. Fire got up and walk away from Sonette's side as Amy and Sonic walks over.

"Are you okay? April told us what happened?" Amy asks worried and Sonette looks at April.

"I had to and I told them we think you were pregnant." April tells Sonette who sighs.

"I'm fine." Sonette said.

"I'm worried about her left arm." Fire said, speaking up and Sonic looks at him. "She tried to use it to protect her head." Fire adds.

"It's fine." Sonette tells them and Sonic sighs.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks and Sonette nods.

"He won't get away with this, mother is already talking to him." Amy tells Sonette who looks at her shock.

"Mr Ryan and Mr James are here, what if he sends me back?" Sonette asks scared.

"Wait, they are here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, don't. I know you have wanted to beat them since you found out they took Sonette but now is not a good time." Amy tells him.

"Right, next time." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she looks down.

"It's going to be okay Sonette." Amy said. Fire walks to the other side of the bath and Sonette sighs as looks at Fire.

"Can you help me out?" Sonette asks and Fire nods as he helps Sonette out. Sonette cries out in pain and Fire rest her against the bath.

"That's bad." Fire said, seeing Sonette's stomach all bruised. Sonic and Amy walks over and Amy gasps in horror. "Plus you weren't healed from the beatings and that before by Lionel and Mephiles." Fire adds as he runs his hand on Sonette's stomach.

"It hurts." Sonette cries.

"I know girl, it will for a while. You need to keep your head down, this is too much for your body. You need to take it slow, no heavy lift and beatings." Fire explains. "Miss Rose, please, she needs to heal." Fire pleads.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"Let's get her dress." Rose said, grabbing the dress and walks over. Fire nods as he helps Sonette get the dress on and Rose does it up. "There." Rose said and Sonette leans on Fire for support.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs. This was not going to end well with her father.

"Sonic, keep Sonette with you at all times. I need to know she is safe. Don't let her stay in her room tonight either." Amy tells Sonic who nods.

"I got her, you just do something about your father." Sonic said and Amy walks off.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry sis, Amy will take care of everything." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I have to go before I get in trouble." Fire said. Sonette nods as Fire helps her walk to Sonic.

"Same, take it slow." Rose tells Sonette.

"You're not a princess anymore Rose." April said walking off and Rose sighs.

"I know that, I'm a friend that worries." Rose tells April as she follows her. Sonic looks at her shock as Fire walks off.

"That's right Sonic, she was a princess but was kidnapped and sent here as a slave." Sonic tells her and Sonic sighs. "I said I wasn't the only one." Sonette said. "Fire's family were all killed the night he was taken." Sonette adds and Sonic sighs as he wraps his arms around Sonette and pulls her close. He wasn't going to let her leave his side, let alone his sight. Sonette smiles.

"Come on sis, we are not going near Lionel for the rest of the day. I'll see if we can get food sent to my room and stay there." Sonic tells her as they started walking.

"That sounds nice." Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles. Sonette sighs, she has a feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and moans in pain as she sits up to see Sonic still fast asleep. Sonette smiles as she slides out of bed and walks to the window. Lionel didn't come near her at all yesterday and like Sonic said, they had their meals brought to them in their room. Sonette sighs, she still can't shake a feeling. Lionel won't accept what has happened and he will take his anger on Sonette. Sonette is scared he will somehow send her to James and Ryan, like everyone else does when they are sick of her. Sonette sighs. Sonic wakes up and saw Sonette by the window so he got up and walks over. Sonette turns around and Sonic saw something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I need to get to Amy, I am her slave after all." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs.

"Give me a second and I'll take you." Sonic said walking off and started to get change. Sonette sighs as she looks away. Sonic looks at her worried. "Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs as she quickly got change, knowing what could be wrong. Sonic then walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"Come on." Sonic said and Sonette walks over, then nods. The pair heads off and Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around her waist. Sonic looks at her worried and Sonette sighs. They came to Amy's room and Sonette walks in first to see Amy getting out of bed.

"Sonette." Amy said smiling as Sonette walks over with Sonic behind her.

"Good morning." Sonette greets.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "Shall I help you get dress?" Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"Come on." Amy said and Sonette nods. Sonette help Amy get dress and Amy smiles. They then heard out and Sonette stayed close to Sonic and Amy. Amy looks at her worried and Sonette smiles. They came to the dining room and Sonette leans against the wall. "Will you be okay?" Amy asks.

"I'll be fine." Sonette replies as Fire walks over.

"Okay." Amy said as she walks in with Sonic.

"How are you feeling?" Fire asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Still in a bit of pain, it will pass." Sonette admits.

"You just take it easy, okay. Don't overdo it." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"Right, I will." Sonette said. "I'm just scared on what Mr Rose will do." Sonette admits.

"I know." Fire said. Then Amy walks, slamming he doors open.

"Don't you dare walk away young lady!" Lionel shouts and Amy turns around.

"You're a monster!" Amy screams, then grabs Sonette and walks off, dragging Sonette behind her. They walk into Amy's room and Amy slams the door close. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy worried.

"Amy." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs.

"Sorry Sonette." Amy said as she walks over to the bed and sighs as she sits in the middle.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks worried.

"Come here." Amy tells her, patting the bed in front of her. Sonette sighs as she takes her shoes off, then sits down in front of Amy who starts playing with her hair. "When was the last time you brushed this hair?" Amy asks.

"I don't remember." Sonette replies.

"Stay here." Amy tells her as she got up and grabs her brush, then kneels behind Sonette who sighs as Amy starts brushing her hair. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Amy said.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers. Then Sonic and Grace walks in. Grace giggles as she walks over and Sonic smiles as he close the door and walks to the foot of the bed.

"Is father still going to take Sonette away from me?" Amy asks as she stops brushing Sonette's hair and Sonette goes into shock. Sonic sighs.

"That's what happened at breakfast sis, Lionel wants to send you to Lady Ruby. You do know what she does there, what she runs." Sonic tells her.

"Yes, she came by wanting to buy me five years ago, I know all about her. I thought she would have given up by now." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"She hasn't, she wants you and I don't know why." Sonic tells her.

"I do." Grace whispers. "It because of your family's name, she isn't like the other slaves, she is from a rich family. It is a rare occasion where a rich is turn into a slave. She wants to take full advantage of that. That is why we had to keep Rose safe." Grace explains.

"The princess." Sonic said and Grace nods.

"That poor girl, thrown on a ship and sent to a place on the other side of the world. We have had that child since she was only seven years old. When she was first turn into a slave and brought here." Grace explains.

"Rose is so kind to me." Sonette whispers. "And so is April and Fire and the other servants." Sonette adds.

"That's good." Amy said.

"I should fine Rose, make sure she's okay." Sonette said.

"I rather you not leave my side." Amy tells hr and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette said.

"Sonic, how did you know Rose was a princess?" Grace asks.

"Sonette told me, Rose must have told her." Sonic replies.

"She did." Sonette said.

"I see." Grace said. "I'll send April and Rose here." Grace said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"What do we do about the wedding?" Amy asks.

"We go through with it." Sonic replies and Amy nods as she looks at Sonette who was looking down. "My family should be coming tomorrow to help out." Sonic adds.

"Right." Amy said. "Do we tell them what has happened to Sonette?" Amy asks.

"No." Sonette said.

"She's right, my father and mother especially cannot find out." Sonic explains and Amy nods. "Sonia and Manic has the right to know though." Sonic adds and Sonette nods.

"Okay then, until then we keep Sonette close and away from my father." Amy said and Sonic nods. Sonette sighs as she looks out the window, she has a bad feeling and she can't shake it.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonette was sitting with April and Rose in the library while Sonic, Amy and Grace work on the wedding. Lionel has gone missing. A few said he went down the street.

"Sonette." Rose said and Sonette looks at her.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"What do you think Mr Rose will do?" Rose asks softly.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "I think he has gone to see Mr James and Mr Ryan." Sonette admits.

"Your owners." April said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, I can't shake the feeling." Sonette admits.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. With Mrs and Miss Rose by your side, you will be fine." Rose tells her and Sonette nods.

"I hope you are right Rose." April said.

"I just have a feeling." Rose admits and Sonette smiles.

"Let's not think about that at the moment." Sonette tells them.

"Good idea." April said. "So are you excited for this wedding?" April asks and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic.

"I am a little worried about Sonic, but I know he will be fine." Sonette admits.

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Just… a few things. I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Sonette replies.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." April tells her and Sonette nods. Then Amy walks over and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Is everything okay Miss Rose?" Sonette asks.

"Come with me Sonette, I need to talk to you, alone." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she stands up and follows Amy. "It is about your family." Amy starts.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"They need to know the truth." Amy tells her.

"No, we can't tell them. They can't find out. Please, I beg of you, don't let them find out." Sonette pleads and Amy sighs.

"But after all he has put you through." Amy starts and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head.

"Amy, I'm a slave. It doesn't matter what happens to me. By law, I'm nothing, less than nothing." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs.

"I hate how people treat you slaves. It is so wrong." Amy admits.

"It happens." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs as Sonic and Grace walk over.

"You were right Sonic. She doesn't want your parents finding out." Amy said.

"Look, even if we do tell them, they could stop the wedding, making Lionel mad and who knows what he will do to Sonette. We can't risk it." Sonic explains.

"I never thought about it like that before." Amy admits.

"We have to be careful, we can't risk it." Sonic said.

"I agree with Sonic." Grace adds.

"Okay then." Amy said and Sonette sighs as Lionel walks in the library.

"I'll take care of him." Grace tells them as she walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks down, why was he here?

"Sonette." Amy said and Sonette looks at her. "You are staying in my room tonight, I can't shake the feeling father will take you while I sleep. You need to stay next to me." Amy tells her.

"As you wish." Sonette said with a nod and Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette looks at him worried and Sonic smiles.

"Don't worry sis, Amy's going to take good care of you." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know, she's look after me so far." Sonette said, then looks at Amy who smiles.

"I did promise you." Amy said and Sonette nods.

"You did." Sonette whispers. Lionel then slaps Grace and walks out. Sonic, Sonette and Amy runs to Grace side and Grace sighs as she place her hand on her red cheek.

"Mother." Amy said worried.

"I'm okay dear." Grace assures her as April and Rose walks over.

"What is going on with Mr Rose?" April asks.

"I don't know but you two stay the hell away from him." Grace tells them.

"Yes Mrs Rose." Rose said.

"Especially you Rose." Grace adds and Rose sighs.

"Have you ever tried sending Rose home?" Sonic asks.

"There is no point." Rose whispers and Sonette sighs.

"It's going to be okay Rose, you'll see." Sonette said and Rose nods. As the day went on, Sonette stayed close by Amy. Rose and April also stayed with them. They four of them stayed away from Lionel and out of his view. Sonette was worried Lionel would try something. She knows he has a plan. The way he has looked at her, the way he acts, he is up to something. Sonette was with Amy who was about to get into a hot bath when she looks at Sonette, then smiles.

"Come on Sonette, you can join too." Amy tells her, getting in and Sonette goes red.

"I'll be fine." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Amy pleads and Sonette sighs as she looks down. She wanted a bath, but she wasn't sure on sharing one with Amy. "Come on." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she takes her dress of and climbs in. Amy chuckles as she moves next to Sonette, then force Sonette to turn her back to her. "Amy." Sonette said and Amy sighs, running her hand along a scar.

"I can't believe it." Amy admits. Sonette turns to face her and Amy place her hand on a bite mark. Sonette sighs, it was the one Lionel gave her. "Who gave you this? Do you remember?" Amy asks.

"I remember, it was your father." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"It's not your fault Miss Rose." Sonette assures her and Amy sighs.

"If I force you to get in that carriage, you would have been safer." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. Maybe she would be or maybe not. James and Ryan could found out and took it she was moving back, they would have come after her again and killed her. Sonette sighs.

"It doesn't matter now." Sonette said and Amy looks at her worried. "It's the past Amy, you can't change the past." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"Right, you can't." Amy said and Sonette nods. After the bath, they head to bedroom and Sonette sighs. "Come on." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm coming." Sonette whispers. They came to the bedroom to see Sonic waiting.

"Hey." Amy said smiling.

"Hey." Sonic said.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asks.

"Making sure you two were okay." Sonic replies.

"We're fine Sonic." Amy tells him. "Night." Amy then said.

"Right, night." Sonic said walking off and Sonette sighs. They walk into the bedroom and Amy smiles.

"Come on Sonette, it's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up and sighs as she rubs her stomach. It still hurt, a lot. Sonette looks at Amy who was fast asleep. Sonette slides out of bed and slowly walks over to the window. She was scared. She doesn't want to face her parents today or Sonia and Manic. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. Amy slowly open her eyes and saw Sonette standing by the window and sighs as she got up, then slowly walk over. Sonette open her eyes as she looks back to see Amy behind her.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Just making sure." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"Just a lot on my mind." Sonette admits and Amy sighs.

"Come on." Amy said and Sonette nods. Sonette helps Amy get dress, then heads out for breakfast. Sonette leans against the wall across from the doors and Amy sighs as she walks in. Then Rose and April walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Morning." Sonette greets.

"Morning." April said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asks.

"I'm fine, a little tired." Sonette replies. Then Lionel walks over and Rose stands in front of Sonette.

"Mr Rose." Rose said bowing and Lionel walks into the dining hall. Sonette sighs and Rose turns around to face her.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"You're welcome." Rose said.

"I don't like him." April whispers.

"I know." Rose said. "None of us do." Rose adds and Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

"Is everything okay here?" Fire asks.

"Yes, just Mr Rose walked passed. I don't trust him near Sonette." Rose replies.

"I don't either." Fire whispers.

"Why are you here Fire?" April asks.

"Looking for you three." Fire replies and Sonette smiles.

"Well here we are." April said and Fire chuckles.

"Yes, here you are." Fire said. "We still have to get things ready for Lady Aleena, Lady Sonia, Lord Jules and Lord Manic. We have a lot of work to do." Fire explains. "But you Sonette." Fire adds and Sonette sighs.

"I'm not useless." Sonette said.

"You stay with Miss Rose." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"No use trying to fight." Sonette said and Fire chuckles.

"I better go, take care." Fire said walking off.

"Are you feeling okay Sonette?" April asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as Sonic and Amy walks out.

"Okay, talk to you later then." Rose said walking off with April. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy and Sonic who walks over to her.

"Is everything okay here?" Amy asks.

"Everything is fine." Sonette replies.

"Good, now come on, we have work to do." Amy tells her as she walks off with Sonic and Sonette follows them. "So around what time do you think your family will get here?" Amy asks Sonic who sighs.

"Who knows, Manic doesn't like getting up early and it is a mission to get him out bed." Sonic explains and Sonette smiles.

'Manic hasn't changed as much as I thought he has.' Sonette thought.

"Well we better be ready for them." Amy said. Around noon, they arrived. Amy and Sonic greets them while Sonette watch Fire, Jason, David and Ajay get their luggage off the carriage. Aleena looks at Sonette and sighs. Sonette walks to Fire who chuckles.

"What did I tell you?" Fire asks.

"I came to see if you are okay." Sonette replies and Fire smiles as he hands a bag to Ajay.

"You just recover, Fire told us everything. You are in no shape to do heavy lifting." Ajay tells her.

"I know that." Sonette whispers as Clare walks over.

"Clare, can you watch Sonette?" Fire asks and Clare walks over, wrapping her arms around Sonette who smiles.

"Clare, come on, don't." Sonette whines.

"Can't let you do anything stupid." Clare said and Sonette chuckles as Rose and April walks over.

"Just go easy around her stomach." Rose warns Clare who nods.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it." Sonette tells her.

"Come on." Clare said dragging Sonette off with Rose and April behind her.

"This isn't fair." Sonette whines.

"That's life." Rose said and Sonette sighs.

"I was just talking, I wasn't going to do anything." Sonette explains. They came to the doors and Sonette sighs.

"You can open the door for them." Rose tells her. Then Grace and Lionel walks out and Sonette sighs, then nods. Clare and April walks off and Sonette sighs.

"Cheer up, it's not the worse job to do." Rose said and Sonette smiles.

"I know." Sonette whispers. They open the door as Lionel, Jules, Grace and Aleena walks in. Aleena looks at Sonette who looks down. Fire and Ajay were close behind with their arms full. Then Sonic, Manic, Amy and Sonic walks in with Jenson, David, April and Clare behind them.

"Come on." Rose said and they head in. Sonette yawns and Rose smiles. "And you still have a lot of work to do." Rose said and Sonette smiles.

"I know." Sonette said.

"Come on, I could use your help." Rose said and Sonette nods as she follows Rose. She doesn't think Lionel would risk attacking here while her parents are here. Sonette helped Rose out with the washing, it has been a while since Sonette had to do the washing but was more than happy to help. She was hanging the wet washing up when Amy, Sonic, Sonia and Manic walks over.

"Sonette." Amy said and Sonette turns to face her.

"Miss Rose." Sonette said bowing.

"Has my father come near you?" Amy asks.

"No and I don't think he would risk it." Sonette replies.

"I think the same." Sonic said.

"I need to get back to work." Sonette said, going back to help Rose.

"Last one." Rose said and Sonette nods. Once done, Rose bows and walks off.

"We should still tell mother and father." Sonia said and Sonette sighs.

"We did say we were going to tell them Sonette." Sonic said.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Manic said worried and Sonette smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sonette said and Manic sighs. Sonette then saw Fire who was with a guard who punched him in the gut, causing Fire to drop to her knees. Amy goes into shock as she runs over.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Amy asks as Sonette runs to Fire. The guard walks off as Sonic, Sonia and Manic walks over. Sonette looks at Fire who sighs.

"Fire, are you okay?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm fine girl." Fire replies and Sonette sighs as she helps Fire up, then gives him a hug. Fire chuckles as her wraps his arm arms around her.

"Making sure." Sonette said. Fire lets her go and Sonette smiles as she turns around to see Grace, Jules and Aleena who walks over.

"Is everything okay here?" Grace asks.

"Yes mother." Amy replies and Aleena sighs.

"We need to talk, about Sonette and we can't lie." Grace tells them and Sonette sighs as she takes Fire's hand who looks at her worried.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette nods.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonette was looking down at her feet with Fire right beside. Amy and Grace told Aleena and Jules the truth on what happened between Sonette and Lionel, even Mephiles. Fire place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks at him, then at her parents who both were in shock.

"You can't let Lionel know you know." Grace tells them and Jules shakes his head.

"He can't get away with this." Jules said and Sonette sighs as she looks away. Fire walks off, knowing he shouldn't stay. Aleena walks up to Sonette and sighs as Sonette looks up at her. Aleena place her hand on Sonette's cheek and Sonette sighs.

"My baby girl." Aleena whispers. Sonette grabs her wrist, pulling her hand down and Aleena looks at her shock.

"I would like to be alone." Sonette whispers as she walks off. She didn't want them to find out the truth, who knows what they will do. Sonette sighs as she kept walking. She then saw Rose sitting under a tree and sighs as she walks over. Rose smiles.

"Hey Sonette." Rose greets. Sonette sighs as she sits down next to Rose, then lies down using her lap as a pillow. Rose looks at her shock, but smiles as she wraps her arms around Sonette. "It's okay Sonette." Rose whispers.

"They told my family the truth about Lionel and Mephiles." Sonette whispers.

"I see." Rose said, seeing Amy, Sonic, Jules, Aleena, Sonia, Manic and Grace walking their way. "You know, you are I, we aren't that different." Rose tells her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"That is true." Sonette whispers. Amy kneels down by Sonette and Rose sighs.

"Sonette." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs.

"Mother, what do we do?" Sonia asks.

"We let Amelia talk to Sonette." Aleena replies walking off. Sonia looks at her shock, then at Jules who nods as he walks off. Sonic grabs Sonia's hand sighs as he looks at Manic. The trio walks off and Amy sighs. Sonette opens her eyes and looks at Amy.

"Your mother and father have promised not to say anything, not yet anyway." Amy tells her and Sonette sits up.

"You also need to remind them I am not their daughter anymore, I am your slave." Sonette tells Amy who nods.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette sighs. "You stay with Rose." Amy tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said. Amy got up, brushing the grass of her dress and smiles at Sonette.

"I'll see you tonight Sonette." Amy said walking off and Sonette sighs. Then April, Ivy, Clare and Holly walks over.

"Good, we found you Rose." Holly said.

"What is it?" Rose asks.

"Mr Rose has asked us to clean the dining hall." Ivy replies.

"We can't find Ashely and would like two more people to get it done faster." April adds.

"I can help." Sonette whispers.

"Are you sure?" Clare asks.

"Yeah, I'm free." Sonette replies.

"Great, come on." Ivy said and they head off. They came to the dining hall to see Lionel with Jules.

"Of course." Lionel said. "Ah, in you go. Fire is waiting." Lionel tells the servants. They head in and Jules follows.

"Come on Sonette, you're with me." April said, grabbing Sonette's hand. They started cleaning and Sonette saw her father watching her.

"Why is he watching you?" April asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies.

"So… how are you feeling?" April asks.

"I'm fine, a little sore still." Sonette replies.

"Well you just have to take it easy." April tells her.

"Of course I will." Sonette said smiling. Then she saw Aleena walk in who looks at her. Sonette sighs as she looks down and April sighs. "Sorry." Sonette said as they got back to work.

"Don't be." April tells her as Rose walks over.

"This whole thing sucks. We cleaned this yesterday." Rose said.

"Get over it Rose." April tells her. "Plus with the wedding coming up in six days, we have a lot of work to do. More families are going to come." April explains.

"True." Sonette adds.

"Right, okay." Rose whispers.

"Rose!" Ivy shouts and Rose walks off.

"Come on Sonette." April said and Sonette nods. They made sure the dining room was clean, Aleena and Jules watched Sonette. Sonette wanted to know why. Once they were done, they packed everything up and heads off. Sonette tried to help but was told off.

"I can carry stuff guys." Sonette tells them.

"Nope." April said and Sonette chuckles.

"Sonette, a moment!" Jules calls. Sonette sighs as she walks over and bows.

"You have grown into a beautiful young lady Sonette." Aleena said and Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around herself. Jules sighs as he walks up to her, then drops down to one knee.

"Amy told us what you wanted us to know. We know we have lost you, we have for years but… we didn't think you were turn into a slave." Jules explains.

"May I ask a question?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Aleena replies.

"Why were you watching me?" Sonette asks softly.

"You are my daughter, no matter what you say. Yes you are a slave but nothing will change your past, your blood. We wanted to see what you do around here." Jules explains.

"I mainly help Miss Rose, I sometimes help Rose and the others with whatever they are doing." Sonette tells him and Aleena smiles. Jules stands up and place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette sighs as Sonic, Manic and Sonia walks in.

"Here you are." Sonia said, then saw Sonette who walks back and looks down. Jules sighs as he walks to Aleena.

"I should find Rose since Miss Rose told me to stay by here." Sonette said.

"She's outside." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers, then bows and walks out. Rose smiles and Sonette smiles as they head off. She spent the rest of the day helping Rose cleaning. By night, Sonette was tried and was heading to bed. She wasn't sure where Amy was. She walks into her room to see Lionel and goes into shock. "Mr Rose, sir." Sonette whispers.

"Does your family know the truth?" Lionel asks.

"I don't think so… I don't know. Maybe. Miss Rose could have told them and made sure I didn't find out." Sonette replies and Lionel walks up to her. Sonette leans against the door and Lionel chuckles. He then wraps his hand around Sonette's throat and Sonette whimpers. Lionel then push her to the side and walks out, slamming the door behind him. Sonette goes into shock, then sighs as she stands up and sits on the bed.

'I guess that's better than being beaten.' Sonette thought as she lies down, closing her eyes and tries to get some sleep. Then someone walks in so she quickly open her eyes and sit up to see Amy. "Miss Rose." Sonette whines as she lies down and Amy walks over.

"I saw my father leave, what did he do?" Amy asks worried.

"Nothing, he just asked if my family knew the truth. I lied and said I didn't know so, that I didn't know. That maybe you told them. I tried to lie so if he does find out, he didn't know I was lying. He then pushed me out of the way and left" Sonette explains and Amy sighs as she sits down on Sonette's bed, facing her. Sonette sits up and looks at Amy worried. "Did I do something wrong Amy? Am I in trouble again?" Sonette asks worried.

"No Sonette, I'm just worried my father will take you away from me." Amy replies and Sonette sighs.

"I'll be fine Amy." Sonette whispers. Amy place her hand on Sonette's cheek and Sonette sighs.

"I know, but I will worry. You stay safe tonight and come to me as soon as you wake up. Even if I am asleep, come into my room." Amy tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said with a nod. Amy smiles as she got up and walks out, closing the door behind her. Sonette smiles as she lies down and tries to get to sleep. 'What if Mr Rose does try something? What would he do?' Sonette asks herself, scared of the answer. Sonette shakes her head and sighs, she can't worry about that tonight. She has a big week ahead of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonette wakes up to a bang, jumping as she looks around her dark room, then saw Lionel by the door. Sonette falls off the bed and moans in pain.

"Mr Rose." Sonette whispers. Lionel walks over and starts beating into her. Sonette held her breath as she took it, too scared to beg or even scream. Once he was done, he grabs Sonette and slams her into the wall by the window. Sonette looks out the window to see a full moon with a high in the sky. It was late.

"No one is up." Lionel tells her.

"Mr Rose, please." Sonette begs softly.

"They know the truth, your family knows what happened that month you were left here, with us and Mephiles?" Lionel asks.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers. "They… there were never going to say anything to you." Sonette adds and Lionel sighs.

"Who told them?" Lionel then asks and Sonette whimpers. Lionel tighten his grip and Sonette breaks down in tears. "Who?" Lionel asks with more anger in his voice.

"Lady Amelia, Lord Sonic and Lady Grace." Sonette replies through tears.

"See, that wasn't hard." Lionel said and Sonette nods. Lionel lets her go and chuckles. Sonette looks at Lionel worried. Lionel then walks out and Sonette slides down and sat across from the door, scared to move.

'Why did he come here?' Sonette thought scared. Sonette sat there for a while, thinking Lionel would come back but when he didn't, she got up and crawl back into bed. She was scared but she knows she has to get to sleep.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to someone pushing her. She open her eyes to see Sonia. Sonette sits up shock, then looks out the window to see it was only starting to get light. Sonia looks at Sonette worried and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonia.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asks, sitting on the bed facing Sonette who nods as she curls up her legs.

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks softly.

"Talk to you." Sonia replies and Sonette sighs. "We didn't get a chance yesterday." Sonia adds.

"Sorry, I was busy." Sonette said and Sonia sighs. "Are you okay?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonia replies. "For years I couldn't sleep after losing you." Sonia starts and Sonette looks at her worried. "We didn't know what happened. Mother and I went to your room to see why you didn't come down for breakfast to see it was empty and the window open. Mother ran off and I tried to follow her. She told father the news, she was crying and father tried to calm her down. We spent weeks looking till we gave up. We didn't know what happened that night. Nothing was the same after that. In fear one of us were next, father put more guards around our windows, mother was quiet and was mainly found sitting outside by the swing. Manic was even more quiet. Even when we believe you were gone, Sonic, Manic and I still waited for you to come back home, to walk through those doors. We even look for you when we were out." Sonia explains and Sonette looks down with tears in her eyes. "And then we come here, Amy said she had a surprise for us waiting. She took us to the ball and we saw you. I couldn't believe my eyes. After all these years, you were in front of us." Sonia adds.

"Sonia." Sonette whispers.

"It's not fair!" Sonia cries and Sonette looks at her.

"I know, but because of a debt of father's, I had to pay for it. I'm not the only one. You know that. You have those like me who were force into this life and then… then you got those like my children who are born into this life. We don't choice." Sonette explains, placing her hand on her belly and Sonia sighs.

"How do you know they are going to be slaves?" Sonia asks.

"Mr James told me himself." Sonette replies and Sonia sighs. Sonette got up and fix her dress. Sonia sighs as she stands up and Sonette takes a deep breath. "Maybe one day I could home, but day will be when the laws change about slaves." Sonette tells her and Sonia nods.

"Right." Sonia whispers.

"I have to go, Miss Rose told me as soon as I woke up I go to her room and wait for her to wake up." Sonette tells her.

"I'll walk you." Sonia said and Sonette nods, then the pair walks off. Sonia looks at Sonette worried and Sonette sighs, she was limping worse than yesterday. When Lionel came last night, he punched her in the left leg a couple of times. "Sonette." Sonia whispers.

"Mr Rose came into my room last night, beat me and then asked me if you and the others knew the truth about him and Mephiles. I told him the truth, that you did and he… he left me. He just let me go and walked out." Sonette explains and Sonia sighs.

"Will you tell Amy?" Sonia asks.

"She's going to notices my limping so yeah, I'm going to have to." Sonette replies and Sonia sighs. They came to Amy's room and Sonia walks off as Sonette walks in. Amy was still asleep. Sonette walks to the window and waited for Amy to wake up. It was going to be a long day. Five days till the wedding. Sonette sighs. Amy yawns as she stretch and open her eyes. Then she saw Sonette and sighs as she got up and walks over to Sonette who turns around to face her. "Good morning." Sonette greets.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks worried.

"Yes, just a little sore." Sonette replies. "Last night Mr Rose came to my room last night. He beat me. He wanted to know if my family knew the truth about what really happen with him and Mephiles. I had to tell him. I was scared." Sonette explains and Amy sighs as she gives Sonette a hug.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispers.

"Don't be." Sonette whispers.

"If father keeps doing this, I am going to have to keep you closer to me." Amy tells her.

"Don't worry about it Amy." Sonette whispers and Amy sighs.

"I will worry about you, you are my slave and I will not let him hurt you again." Amu tells her and Sonette sighs, she has a bad feeling about this.

"Just… forget it." Sonette whispers.

"Why?" Amy asks, letting Sonette go and Sonette sighs.

"What if Mr Rose does something, it's not worth the risk. I'm safer with you no matter what he does. I'm use it. There is nothing he can do that I haven't already been through." Sonette explains. "And I have you to help me." Sonette adds softly and Amy sighs.

"Okay, but if doesn't stop soon, I am going to have to do something." Amy tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said with a nod and Amy smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonette was waiting for Amy to come out from breakfast. Sonette yawns and sighs as she rubs her arm. She couldn't find Rose or April so she assumes they were busy outside. Sonette sighs as Lionel walks out and Sonette looks down as Lionel walks off. Sonette look up and yawns. Then Amy walks out and smiles.

"Good, you're still here." Amy said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"Where would I go?" Sonette asks.

"Good point." Amy replies and Sonette smiles as Sonia, Manic and Sonic walks out. "Hey." Amy greets.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Sonic asks.

"We are fine Sonic." Amy replies and Sonic smiles.

"Just making sure." Sonic said.

"How are you Sonette?" Sonia asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies and Sonia smiles.

"Are you?" Manic asks and Sonette looks at him.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"Well come on Sonette, I have a few things to do and you need to stay with me." Amy tells Sonette a she walks off and Sonette follows her.

"Of course." Sonette said.

"Did my father say anything when he walked out?" Amy asks.

"He didn't say or do anything." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

'What is he planning?' Amy thought and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be okay now." Sonette said.

"I hope so." Amy replies. "Come on." Amy said, taking Sonette's hand and Sonette nods. They head to the library to see Lionel who was sitting paper work down. Sonette looks backs as Sonic and Grace walks in.

"It will take five minutes, then you can go." Grace tells Sonic who nods. Sonette stood back while Sonic and Amy sat down across from Jules. Grace walks over to Sonette who smiles.

"Lady Grace." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asks.

"Well Mrs Rose, there is no need for you to worry about me." Sonette replies and Grace nods.

"Of course." Grace whispers.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sonette asks.

"No dear, stay close to Amelia." Grace replies.

"Of course Lady Grace." Sonette said and Grace walks off. Sonette leans back and sighs. Amy smiles as she looks back at Sonette.

"Amelia." Lionel said and Amy looks at him.

"Sorry father." Amy said smiling.

"You two are almost done, just sign this and you can go." Lionel tells them and Amy nods.

"Right." Sonic said.

"Of course father." Amy said. They finished up and Amy walks to Sonette who smiles. "Come on." Amy said and Sonette nods as they walk off.

"Where do we go now Miss Rose?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, we can just take it easy." Amy replies.

"Of course." Sonette said. They walked outside and Amy smiles as she runs off and Sonette smiles. They came to tree and Amy sits down. Sonette smiles as she sits down next to her.

"It's a beautiful day." Amy said.

"It is." Sonette whispers as Sonia, Manic and Sonic walks over and join them.

"Hey you two." Sonia said.

"Hey, are you three okay?" Amy asks.

"Yes, we are." Sonic replies. Sonette saw Rose having trouble with the washing so she got up and runs over to help her. Rose smiles.

"Thank goodness, I thought I had to do these alone." Rose said as Sonette start helping.

"I'm glad I can help." Sonette said smiling and Rose smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asks.

"I'm fine, a little sore." Sonette replies. "Nothing I can't handle." Sonette adds.

"Has Mr Rose hurt you again?" Rose asks.

"Last night, he beat me but that's it. I'll be fine." Sonette replies.

"I haven't seen him this bad in years." Rose admits.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette tells her and Rose smiles. They finished hanging the clothes on the line and Rose grabs the basket. "Will you be okay alone?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'll be fine." Rose replies. "You take care, okay." Rose tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette replies. Rose walks off and Sonette smiles. Sonette walks back over and sits behind the tree, away from the others. Sonette looks up at the sky and smiles. It was a clear sky. Sonette yawns as she closes her eyes. She wanted to take a nap. She then open her eyes, hearing someone walk over to see it was Amy who giggles. Sonette smiles as Sonic, Manic and Sonia walks over.

"Tired are we." Amy said as she kneels down by Sonette and Sonette sighs as she sits up more.

"A little." Sonette whispers.

"You should take a nap." Amy tells her.

"No, I'm good." Sonette assures Amy and Amy sighs.

"You just take it slow, okay." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she stands up, then helps Amy up and Amy smiles.

"Sonette." Sonia whispers and Sonette looks at her. "Never mind." Sonia said smiling and Sonette nods.

"Come on, we better head inside." Manic said walking off.

"Wait up!" Sonia shouts as she chase after Manic and Sonic chuckles.

"Come on." Sonic said walking off with Amy and Sonette close behind him. They head inside and caught up with Sonia and Manic.

"Took your time." Manic said and Sonette sighs as she leans against the wall. Then Aleena, Jules and Grace walks over. Sonette smiles as she looks to the ground.

'I wonder where Arthur is. It has been years since I saw him last.' Sonette thought, she really miss him so much. He meant so much to her. Sonette smiles as she remembers what Arthur said to her when she was 10.

 _A ten year old Sonette was softly crying in her bed. She was in so much pain. She then felt someone sit on the bed so she looks back to see Arthur. Arthur place his hand on Sonette who smiles as she sits up. Him being here always made her smile._

" _It's going to be okay Sonette." Arthur whispers and Sonette sighs as she sits up._

" _How?" Sonette asks._

" _You'll see, in time." Arthur replies and Sonette lies down. Arthur sighs. "Hey, things are going to change. We will find owners that are going to take care of us and give us some form of respect. I know it's hard. It will get even worse with you as you get older and your body change. Men are going to take advantage of you. I know how Mr James and Mr Ryan treat the other female slaves, but I want you to remember one thing. I will be here for you. There will be time where we aren't together, but I will always be thinking of you." Arthur explains. Sonette sits up and smiles. Arthur pulls her into a hug. Sonette giggles._

" _Thanks Arthur." Sonette whispers._

" _You're welcome." Arthur said._

Sonette shakes her head as she looks up to see the others looking at her worried.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Amy asks worried.

"Yes, sorry. Lost in my thoughts." Sonette replies.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"There was a male slave that was taken the same night I was. His name is Arthur. He's a fox. He has blue fur with white fur in his muzzle, chest and tip of his tail and bright gold eyes. He looked after me for years, always made me smile and when I was scared and hurt. He looked after me." Sonette explains.

"Wait, isn't that the new slave we brought years ago?" Sonia asks and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Yes, he is." Aleena said and Sonette smiles as she place her hands on her chest.

"He means so much to me. He always knew how to make me smile and when I had three of my children, he help my hand and help me recover." Sonette explains and Aleena smiles. "I miss him." Sonette whispers.

"I'm sure you do." Amy whispers.

"Anyway, forget it." Sonette said shaking her head, then place her hand on her belly and sighs. She hasn't had anything to eat today. Amy looks at her worried.

"Right, you haven't had anything to eat." Amy said and Sonette sighs. Amy grabs Sonette's hand. "Come on then." Amy said, dragging Sonette off and Sonette smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonette was sitting in Amy's room, sitting by the window and enjoying the sunlight. Amy got her a large meal. Sonette was full. Sonette leans back and smiles. She knows where Arthur is. She knows he is safe and alive. For a while she thought he was dead. Sonette yawns and smiles. Amy left her alone to take a nap. Sonette didn't want one. She was enjoying the moment. Then Manic walks in and Sonette looks over as Manic walks over to her.

"Hey there sis." Manic whispers, sitting by her, facing her and Sonette smiles.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"I thought you were having a nap." Manic said.

"I'm not tried." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Manic asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, worried about you though." Manic replies.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Manic asks.

"I'm not, Amy told me to take a nap, but I wasn't tired so I just stayed here." Sonette replies.

"I see." Manic said. Then Amy walks in and over to the pair.

"I told you to take a nap." Amy said.

"I'm not tired." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"Hey Amy." Manic greets and Amy smiles.

"Hey." Amy whispers.

"Is everything okay Miss Rose?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, everything is fine." Amy replies and Sonette nods. "Manic, can Sonette stay in your care?" Amy asks and Manic nods.

"Of course." Manic replies.

"I'll see you tonight, Sonic and I have work to do." Amy tells Sonette who nods.

"Of course Miss Rose." Sonette whispers. Amy walks up to her and Sonette face her. Amy kiss Sonette on the forehead, then walks off. Sonette smiles as she looks down.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Nothing, sorry to be such a bother to you. I really didn't want to be a bother." Sonette tells him and Manic chuckles.

"Hey, don't worry about it sis." Manic tells her and Sonette smiles. "Come on." Manic said standing up, then helps Sonette up who smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as she fix her dress.

"Come on." Manic said and the pair walks off. Manic kept a hold on Sonette's hand. Sonette smiles as she blush. She hasn't hold Manic's hand in years. Her and Manic were always close. "This way." Manic said as their walk turn into a jog. Sonette smiles as she pick up her dress so she didn't trip. They ran outside and Sonette chuckles. She almost trip but Manic kept her running.

"Where are we going?" Sonette asks.

"You should remember the river we use to go to when we were little and came here." Manic said and Sonette smiles. They came to the river and Sonette smiles. "This way." Manic said as they walk to the rocks that lines across the river. They step across. Sonette goes to slip, but Manic catches her, helping her across.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Manic said and they sat down by the river. "Now no one can hear us talk." Manic said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonette whispers.

"Don't worry." Manic tells her.

"If Mr Rose find out, he could say I have done a runner. If a slave run, they are either lashed or killed." Sonette explains and Manic sighs.

"Don't worry, you are in my care remember." Manic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"Remember when we came here when we were younger." Manic said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I do." Sonette whispers. "That was so long ago though." Sonette adds and Manic sighs as he looks at Sonette.

"Yeah, it was." Manic whispers and Sonette sighs. "I'm sorry." Manic said and Sonette looks at him.

"Why are you sorry?" Sonette asks.

"That night… I… I heard something from your room and I didn't go in like I should have." Manic replies and Sonette sighs.

"Forget it Manic, it's the past." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs. "I should get back." Sonette said. Manci stands up and helps Sonette up.

"Right, come on." Manic said and the pair heads back. Once back, Sonette walked off to find Rose. She found Rose working in the garden so she walks over to help.

"Hey." Rose greets.

"Hey, is there anything I can do to help?" Sonette asks.

"No, I'm almost done anyway." Rose replies and Sonette nods. "Shouldn't you be with Miss Rose?" Rose asks.

"She's busy, I'm in Lord Manic's care." Sonette replies.

"It's weird when you say that since he is your brother." Rose admits.

"It is weird." Sonette said and Rose giggles.

"Come on." Rose said as she finished up and they head off. Sonette stayed with Rose for the rest of the day, helping anyway she could. By night she was helping Amy with a bath.

"So how was your day?" Amy asks.

"It was okay." Sonette replies. "Would that be all Amy?" Sonette asks and Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette worried.

"Yes, that will be all." Amy replies.

"I'll be outside then." Sonette said and Amy nods. Sonette bows and walks out, leaving Amy alone to bath. She waits outside for Amy to call her. Then Lionel walks over and Sonette whimpers. "Mr Rose." Sonette whispers.

"When Amelia gets out, can you send her to me?" Lionel asks and Sonette nods.

"Of course sir, I can do that." Sonette replies.

"I'll be in my study." Lionel said walking off and Sonette smiles. He didn't attack her, again. Things were looking up for her, for now. Then Sonic walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"What did Lionel want?" Sonic asks.

"Mr Rose wants me to send Lady Amelia to his study after her bath." Sonette replies and Sonic looks at Sonette worried. Why was she acting like this? "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing, just worried about you." Sonic replies.

"I'm fine." Sonette assures him and Sonic sighs.

"Right, take it easy." Sonic said walking off and Sonette sighs. After a while, Amy called out so Sonette walks in and helps her out of the bath, then changed into a white nightgown.

"Thanks." Amy whispers.

"Mr Rose would like to see you, he asked me to send you there after your bath." Sonette tells Amy who sighs.

"What does he want?" Amy asks.

"I do not know." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Amy said and they head off. Sonette sighs, she has a bad feeling about this. They walk into Lionel's study to see him at his desk.

"Amelia, I'm glad you brought Sonette along." Lionel said as they walk over.

"What is it father?" Amy asks.

"I have heard by the guards that Sonette left the grounds. As you know, a slave cannot leave the grounds therefore… she needs to be punish." Lionel explains. Sonette and Amy looks at him shock and Sonette looks down.

'I told Manic this would happen.' Sonette thought.

"No, I left Sonette in Manic's care. She was with him." Amy tells him and Lionel shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Amelia, it is happening tomorrow. She will be lashed down in the cells. At the moment it sits at 30." Lionel explains.

"No, you can't do this!" Amy shouts and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay Miss Rose." Sonette whispers.

"No, it's not." Amy said and Sonette looks at her worried. "No, you won't hurt her, not again." Amy tells Lionel who shakes his head. Amy grabs Sonette and walks off, dragging Sonette along. Sonette sighs, what was Lionel going to do? Then they ran into Grace, Lionel and Aleena.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Grace asks.

"Father wants to send Sonette for 30 lashes because she left the grounds with Manic." Amy replies and they look at her shock.

"Stay here." Grace said walking off and Sonette sighs. This was just becoming a bother.

"Sonette." Aleena said and Sonette sighs.

"Yes Lady Aleena." Sonette whispers and Aleena sighs.

"I need to speak to Manic." Amy said.

"I'll get him." Aleena said walking off. Sonette sighs as she leans against the wall.

"Don't worry Sonette, it won't happen. You won't be lashed." Amy tells her.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Sonette admits. "Just let it happen." Sonette said.

"No, your body still hasn't recover from all the beatings before, you can't handle it." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at Amy.

"I can, I have done it before Miss Rose." Sonette tells her and Amy sighs as Aleena and Manic walks over.

"Mother told me what's going on, do you really think your father is going to lash Sonette?" Manic asks.

"I do." Amy replies.

"This doesn't look good." Manic said. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to your father." Manic said running off and Jules follows him. Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette who sits down. She was tired.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"I would like to go to bed Miss Rose." Sonette said and Amy nods.

"Of course, go." Amy said. Sonette stands up and walks off. She walks into her room and lies down. She was so tired and she didn't want to think about anything. Sonette yawns and close her eyes. She knows Lionel will get his way so she is going to need her rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she sits up. The sun was up. Sonette got up and runs to Amy's room. She walks in to see Amy sitting in bed. Sonette walks over and Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sonette asks worried.

"Maybe." Amy replies. "We couldn't get father to change his mind." Amy tells Sonette who sighs.

"I see." Sonette said.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Amy said with tears in her eyes and Sonette smiles.

"Don't be Miss Rose, I'll be fine." Sonette tells her.

"I still have your old dress, then one you were wearing when I brought you." Amy said as she got up and walks off. Sonette looks at her shock. Amy walks back over with Sonette's dress. It was a brown dress with white sleeves. Sonette grabs it and sighs. "You will be wearing that, we can then get rid of it." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette helps Amy get dress, then got dress herself. Amy sighs and Sonette looks at dress. The sleeve and bottom on the dress was ripped, but at least it was clean, for now. "Go and have breakfast." Amy tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she walks off. She met up with Rose, April and Fire who look at her worried.

"Are you really going to get lashed today?" Rose asks and Sonette nods.

"We will have everything ready to patch you up. Fire will bring to us at the bath so we can clean and wash the wounds. I'll even go and grab your dress." April explains.

"Thank you." Sonette said and April smiles.

"Come on, breakfast should be ready." Rose said and they head off. After breakfast Sonette went off to meet up with Amy who was with her father. Lionel sighs.

"Come on Sonette." Lionel said as Fire walks over. They head down into the cellar. Sonette felt a shiver as she looks around. "Amelia, wait upstairs." Lionel tells her.

"Okay." Amy whispers as she walks off. Sonette sighs as she saw shackles on the wall. Lionel walks over and looks at Sonette who walks over. The shackles were above her head. Lionel grabs her wrists and puts the shackles on Sonette. Sonette sighs as she looks up. She was just tall enough for the shackles. Lionel walks back and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sonette but if word gets out we didn't punish you, the other slaves might think we are going soft on you and turn on you." Lionel tells her.

"Don't worry, I understand." Sonette said.

"Okay, it will be over soon." Lionel said, then begins. Sonette did her best to hold her breath, not wanting to scream. She could feel tears in her eyes. When Lionel was done, he walks over and takes the shackles off. Sonette drops to her knees. She knelt there, crying.

"She's all yours Fire." Lionel said walking off. Sonette tries to stand up but drops. Fire helps Sonette stand up, then throws Sonette over his shoulder. Sonette just cried.

"I got you." Fire said and Sonette nods. Fire walks up to see a worried Amy with Sonic.

"Sonette." Amy cries.

"Miss Rose, may make a request?" Fire asks and Amy nods.

"Of course Fire, what is it?" Amy replies.

"May Sonette stay in my care while she recovers from this? Her body still hasn't recover from everything that has happened before this and her body can't keep this going, much to her belief. I beg of you, let me take care of her." Fire asks and Amy looks at him shock, then sighs. "Think about it." Fire said walking off. Sonette looks up at Amy who has tears in her eyes. Sonette moans as she looks down. It hurt to move. They went outside and to the bath. April and Rose were waiting.

"Sit her down, quickly." Rose said. Fire nods as he sits Sonette down and Sonette moans in pain. "Fire, heat up the bath for the girl." Rose tells her.

"Got it." Fire said walking to the bath. April close the curtain and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay Sonette." Rose said.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Rose and April takes Sonette's dress off. Once undress, Fire picked her up and sat her in the bath. Sonette cries out in pain when the water hits her wound.

"Sorry Sonette, but those wounds need to be clean." Rose tells her. Sonette nods. Fire kneels by the bath and Sonette looks at him.

"About your request." Sonette start and Fire sighs. "I like the idea." Sonette admits softly.

"What did you request?" Rose asks.

"That Sonette stays in my care till she fully recovers from this." Fire replies.

"Good idea." April said and Rose nods.

"We can keep her close that way." Rose adds.

"That's what I was thinking." Fire said. "The down side it, she's going to have to work on the farm as well." Fire tells them.

"Farm?" Sonette whispers.

"You do know the Rose family runs the biggest rice farm in the county, right." Fire tells her and Sonette goes into shock.

"I forgot." Sonette admits and Fire chuckles. "But I can handle a farm, I have worked on one before." Sonette tells them.

"That's good." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"I still can't believe this happened." Rose admits.

"Believe it." April tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Stop it, it happened, let's just move on." Sonette them.

"She's right." Fire said.

"I have to go and do a few things." April tells them as she walks off. Sonette moans in pain and sighs. Fire looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Fire asks.

"Yeah, it just stings a lot." Sonette replies and Fire sighs. Sonette wash her back as best she could, it was stinging but it had to be done. Once done, she got out with Fire's help.

"Bring her here." Rose tells them. Rose was kneeling by the stool. Fire helps Sonette over and Sonette sits down with her back Rose. Rose dries, cleans and wraps Sonette's back with bandages. Once done, Rose helps Sonette get change and sighs.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Just take it easy." Rose tells her.

"I will." Sonette said and Rose walks off. Sonette looks at Fire who sighs.

"Come on, we have work to do." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.


	22. Chapter 22

Sonette was helping on the farm, she didn't care that her dress was getting muddy. Fire looks at her and smiles. They carry out what they picked and Sonette sighs.

"Come on." Fire said. Sonette grabs her shoes and follows Fire. She wasn't putting them on. "You were a great help out there." Fire tells Sonette who smiles. "Come on, we better get you clean off." Fire adds and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette said. They got clean off and Sonette smiles as she put her shoes on. Then Rose and April runs over.

"Can we borrow Sonette? We need her help with a few things." April asks.

"Of course, keep her close and away from Mr Rose." Fire replies.

"Done." Rose said and the trio heads off.

"We just need some help in the garden." April tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said and Rose smiles.

"So how was helping Fire?" April asks.

"It was okay. Easier than I thought it would be." Sonette replies.

"Really?" Rose said shock.

"Yeah." Sonette said and Rose smiles.

"Come on." Rose said. They came to the garden to see Ivy waiting.

"Good, now can we get to work before we get into trouble?" Ivy tells them. They got to work and Sonette sighs. She got the feeling of being watched. She looks up to see Shadow and Sonic. Sonette quickly looks down and sighs as she went back to work.

"Sonette." a soft female voice said. Sonette stop working and turns around to see Teagan.

"Teagan Fox, right? You're Lord Shadow's servant." Sonette asks and Teagan smiles.

"That I am." Teagan said with a nod. "Lord Shadow wants to speak to you." Teagan tells her. Sonette looks back at Shadow and Sonic. Sonic nods and Sonette sighs.

"Go, we got this. You have done enough anyway. We can't risk hurting your back." Rose tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers. Teagan walks off and Sonette follows her.

"So you're the Sonette I have been hearing about." Teagan starts and Sonette sighs. "So it is true, you are Jules' daughter." Teagan said as Sonette walks next to her.

"I was once called his daughter, yes, but as you know once we become a slave our past does not matter from that moment, the moment we get the mark." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs.

"Yes I know that too well." Teagan said.

"Why does Lord Shadow want to speak to me?" Sonette asks.

"That I cannot say." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs. They met up with Sonic and Shadow. Sonette and Teagan bows and Teagan walks to the side.

"Sonette." Shadow greets.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"I heard what my father has done to you." Shadow starts and Sonette goes red. "I am sorry. He had no right to do that." Shadow then said and Sonette sighs.

"You have nothing to apologise for Lord Shadow." Sonette assures him and Shadow sighs.

"I do." Shadow tells her. "Take care." Shadow said walking off with Sonic.

"Shadow is different from his father, he never treats his female servants like that and hates it when his father does. I should know, his father brought me to be his sex slave. After three months Shadow found out and took me in as his own slave. Helping me recover from what happened to me." Teagan explains and Sonette smiles.

"He sounds like a great man." Sonette said.

"Who does?" Sonia asks walking over with Amy, Grace and Aleena. Sonette and Teagan bows.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette replies.

"He is." Sonia said.

"You were meant to marry him." Aleena tells Sonette who sighs.

"I better go, talk to you later Sonette." Teagan said.

"Of course." Sonette said. Teagan bows and walks off.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"I am." Sonette replies. "I should go." Sonette replies.

"Right, take it easy." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she walks off. She met up with Rose and April who were cleaning.

"Hey there." April greets.

"How are you?" Rose asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I came to help."

"Come on." April said and Sonette starts helping.

"So what did Lord Shadow want?" Rose asks.

"He apologised for his father's action. I guess Lord Sonic told him what happened." Sonette replies.

"Wow, he sounds like a great man." Rose said.

"He is." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." April said and Sonette nods. As the night went on she stayed with Rose and April. She helped them out as much as she could. She then had dinner with the over servants. Everything was looking up. Sonette was heading back to her room when she was grabbed. Sonette looks back to see it was Mephiles. Sonette whimpers in fear as she broke free and walks back.

"Lord Mephiles." Sonette whispers.

"So my son found out." Mephiles said.

"I didn't tell him." Sonette tells him.

"Who did?" Mephiles asks.

"Lord Sonic, I think. I don't know." Sonette replies. Mephiles goes to grab Sonette but Sonette was pulled back. Sonette then saw it was Shadow who grabs his father's wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her." Shadow warns Mephiles and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"Shadow." Mephiles said and Shadow push Mephiles back, then stands in front of Sonette.

"You have no right to lay a finger on Sonette." Shadow tells his father and Mephiles chuckles.

"Being a little over protective there son. She's a slave." Mephiles said.

"I don't care, go." Shadow tells him. Mephiles chuckles as he walks off and Sonette sighs with relief as Shadow turns around to face her.

"Thank you Lord Shadow." Sonette said bowing.

"You're welcome." Shadow said. Then Amy and Sonia runs over.

"What's going on?" Amy asks worried.

"My father confronted Sonette, I took care of him but I am worried he will try something tonight." Shadow replies.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"Sonia, can she stay with you?" Amy asks.

"Of course." Sonia replies. "Come on Sonette." Sonia said, taking Sonette's hand and the pair walks off. Sonette looks back.

"Thank you Shadow." Amy said and Shadow walks off. Amy runs to Sonette's side and Sonette sighs. They came to Sonia's room and Sonette sighs as Fire walks over.

"My ladies, Sonette needs her bandages change." Fire tells them.

"Come in." Sonia said and they head in. Sonia pulls a stool out and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette can you take your dress off?" Fire asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies as she takes her shoes, then dress off and sits down. Sonia gasps and Fire takes her bandages off.

"God, that looks like it hurt." Sonia said and Sonette sighs as Fire starts cleaning her back.

"Don't worry." Sonette tells her.

"You just take it easy, okay." Fire tells her.

"Yes Fire." Sonette said smiling. Fire finish cleaning Sonette's back, then wraps it up in clean bandages. Sonette got up and grabs her dress, putting it on and Fire smiles. "Take care." Sonette said.

"See you tomorrow." Fire said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"Take care." Amy said walking out and Sonia takes Sonette's hands.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Sonia tells her and Sonette smiles, then nods.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonette wakes up panting and looks around, then sighs. She saw Sonia still fast asleep and smiles. Sonette stands up and walks to the window. She was a little worried. Sonette yawns and sighs. The sun was just starting to rise. Sonette looks back to see Sonia asleep. Sonette walks out and heads off. She then saw Rose who smiles.

"Sonette!" Rose shouts and Sonette runs over. "Come on." Rose said, grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair heads off. They made it outside and sat with the others. Fire then hands them two bowels. "How are you feeling?" Rose asks as they start eating.

"A little sore." Sonette replies.

"You just take it slow today." Rose tells her. "The wedding is getting closer." Rose said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, three days." Sonette whispers. "I should talk to Lady Amelia." Sonette said.

"Yeah." Rose said. "But as I said, take it slow." Rose tells her.

"I will, I promise." Sonette said.

"Good." Rose said. After breakfast Sonette heads off to make sure Amy was up. She walks into Amy's room to see Amy just getting out bed.

"Sonette." Amy said shock.

"Good morning Amy." Sonette greets as she walks over and Amy smiles.

"I didn't think I would see you this morning." Amy admits.

"Well I'm here now." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"Yes, you are." Amy whispers. Sonette helps Amy get change and they head off. Sonette yawns, then smiles as Amy looks at her. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Amy asks.

"A little." Sonette replies. They came to the dining hall to see Sonia, Aleena and Grace waiting.

"See, there she is." Grace said as Sonette and Amy walks over.

"Is everything okay here?" Amy asks.

"Yes dear, we were looking for Sonette." Grace replies.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Grace said walking in and Sonette leans against the wall.

"Are you coming Sonette?" Sonia asks.

"No." Sonette replies.

"Have you had breakfast?" Aleena asks.

"Yes, I had breakfast with Rose and the other servant." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Amy said walking in with Sonia behind her. Aleena looks at Sonette who sighs and Aleena walks in. Then Shadow, Mephiles and Teagan walks over. Mephiles and Shadow walks in while Teagan walks to Sonette.

"Morning Sonette." Teagan greets.

"Morning." Sonette said. "Have you had breakfast?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I have." Teagan replies.

"That's good." Sonette said.

"And you?" Teagan asks.

"I have too." Sonette replies.

"How are you?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine, a little sore but then again, I was lashed." Sonette said and Teagan sighs.

"I heard about that," Teagan said.

"Yeah, it's not the first time too." Sonette admits and Teagan looks at her. "Besides, Rose, April and Fire have been helping me a lot." Sonette explains.

"That's good." Teagan said.

"That reminds me, I need to see Fire to get my bandages change." Sonette said.

"That would be a good idea." Teagan said. "I heard Lord Mephiles attack you last night." Teagan then said and Sonette sighs as she remembers.

"Yeah, but Lord Shadow saved me. I stayed with Lady Sonia for the night, they were worried he would try something." Sonette explains and Teagan sighs. Shadow and Mephiles walks out, slamming the door close and Teagan pulls Sonette behind her.

"You don't get the right to say that!" Shadow shouts and Mephiles walks off.

"Lord Shadow, what is it?" Teagan asks worried.

"You two are staying with me today." Shadow tells them.

"Of course." Teagan said.

"As you wish Lord Shadow." Sonette said bowing.

"Sorry Sonette, I don't trust my father and you still haven't recover." Shadow said as he walks over. Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her belly. It was still bruised from when Lionel bashed her.

"Yeah, I know." Sonette whispers as she walks next to Teagan. Then Amy and Sonic runs out.

"Amy, I would like to keep Sonette with me today." Shadow tells her.

"Please, I have a busy day and knowing my servant is with you will make me feel better." Amy said and Shadow nods. "Sonette, listen to Shadow and stay with him." Amy tells her.

"Of course my lady." Sonette said bowing and Sonic sighs.

"Shadow, look after my sister." Sonic said.

"Got it." Shadow said.

"I need to get my bandages change." Sonette said.

"Right, let's go." Shadow said walking off with Teagan and Sonette behind him.

"Looks like we get time to know each other better." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles.

"Tell me Teagan, have you had a child?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs.

"I have had one child to my old owner, Tyler." Teagan admits. "And you?" Teagan asks.

"Five to my owner, Mr James." Sonette replies and Teagan looks at her shock.

"Wow." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shadow then said and Sonette sighs.

"Mr James sent them away. I had three girls and two boys. I heard they were taken a place where they are raised and train as a slave, away from me because I am their mother. I don't know." Sonette explains.

"What about any other time you were pregnant?" Teagan asks softly and Sonette sighs.

"They were miscarriages." Sonette whispers. "Even… well… even… never mind." Sonette tells them.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"I was pregnant to Lord Lionel, I didn't know and when Lionel bashed me… well… you know." Sonette replies and Shadow sighs as he shakes his head.

"Yeah." Shadow whispers.

"I'm sorry." Teagan said.

"Don't be." Sonette tells her. They met up with Fire who bows.

"Lord Shadow." Fire greets.

"I believe Sonette needs her bandages change." Shadow said.

"Yes, this way." Fire said. They came to a room and Sonette saw Rose waiting.

"Come on." Rose said and Sonette walks over. "Dress off and sits down on the stool." Rose tells her. Sonette takes her dress off and sits down. Rose walks behind her and takes the bandages off as Fire walks over and sighs. He cleans Sonette wounds and Rose put clean bandages on.

"Thank you." Sonette said.

"You just be careful, okay." Rose tells her.

"She's right, you have a lot of recovery to do." Fire adds.

"I know." Sonette whispers as she stands up, putting her dress on and Rose help. Sonette then stands up and saw Teagan by the door but Shadow was gone.

"Come on." Teagan said and Sonette walks over. "Ready?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies and the pair walks out to see Shadow waiting.

"Done?" Shadow asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies and Shadow nods.

"Good, now come." Shadow tells them and the trio heads off. Sonette sighs, she's got a bad feeling about this.


	24. Chapter 24

Sonette stayed with Shadow and Teagan. Shadow didn't say much but Teagan had a lot to say. Sonette was enjoying the moment. The trio were in the ball room, Sonette and Teagan were sitting down while Shadow stood to the side, watching them. For an off reason, Sonette felt safe with Shadow and Teagan.

"So Sonette, if the laws change and we can go home, would you?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"I see." Teagan said.

"What about you, where's your home?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs as her ears fold flat and tails drops. Sonette sighs. "Oh Teagan, I'm sorry." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers.

"No, it's not." Sonette tells her and Teagan looks down.

"I lived in a small village a couple of miles from the city. Our village were attack, some of us became slaves while the rest, killed. My family were killed while I became a slave." Teagan explains and Sonette takes Teagan's hand. Teagan looks at her and Sonette sighs.

"I forget how lucky I am sometimes." Sonette whispers.

"But you have been through worse than me, I mean you were Lord Scourge's sex slave. I know what kind of a man he is." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs. Shadow then walks over as Mephiles walks in. Teagan stands up, then helps Sonette up as Mephiles walks over and Shadow stands in front of them.

"Father." Shadow greets.

"Shadow, we need to talk, alone." Mephiles tells him. The pair walks off and Sonette sighs as she grabs Teagan's arm. Teagan smiles.

"Don't worry, Lord Shadow will take care of this." Teagan tells her.

"Right." Sonette whispers. Mephiles then punches Shadow and Sonette gasps in horror as they watched Shadow get beaten by his father. Mephiles then stops so Teagan and Sonette runs to Shadow's aid.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette cries.

"Sonette… run…" Shadow gasps. Mephiles grabs Sonette by her hair and Sonette cries out in pain.

"Okay, I'll come!" Sonette shouts. Mephiles lets Sonette go, grabbing her arm and the pair walks off. Sonette looks back as Teagan helps Shadow sits up. They head to Lionel's study and Sonette sighs. She got a bad feeling about this. They walk into Lionel's study and Mephiles pushed Sonette who falls flat on her stomach. Sonette moans in pain as she looks up to see Lionel with Ryan and James. "Mr Ryan, Mr James, Mr Rose." Sonette whispers as she stands up and sighs.

"Come here Sonette." James tells her and Sonette walks over to him.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers.

"You have trained her well, she is well mannered." Lionel said.

"What can I say, she is a rare one." James said as he turns to face Sonette, clamping her chin and Sonette looks at him worried.

"That is right, she is the first of rich blood we took in." Ryan said and Sonette sighs. She already knew that, that's why they went so hard on her. So she knew that she was a slave, nothing more. James lets Sonette go as Mephiles walks over.

"Well I'm glad she's not mucking up." James admits. "Even though I miss her."

"I heard you are the father of her five children." Mephiles said and Sonette sighs. Then Sonic, Amy, Grace, Aleena and Jules walks in.

"We are in a middle of something!" Lionel shouts.

"So you're the ones who took my sister." Sonic said, clenching his fists. Sonette sighs as she looks away and Ryan chuckles.

"Sonette, can you stand to the side while we take care of this?" James asks.

"Of course sir." Sonette said walking off to the side and leans against the wall.

"James, you too." Ryan tells him and James sighs as he walks to Sonette.

"Get away from my sister!" Sonic tells him and Sonette looks down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lionel asks as Grace walks over to the desk with Jules and Aleena.

"I could ask the same question Lionel." Grace said. Ryan shakes his head as he walks over to James and Sonette. It wasn't is place to step in.

"Sonette, come here." Amy tells her. Ryan grabs her and Sonette looks at him.

"Stay here." Ryan tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said. Amy sighs, what was going on here? Amy walks over with Sonic and Sonette walks back, hiding behind Ryan. "Why are you here?" Amy asks.

"It doesn't matter why we are here. It doesn't concern you." Ryan tells her.

"Ryan, James, take Sonette and wait outside. This is going to take a while." Lionel tells them. Lionel looks over and Ryan nods.

"Come on." Ryan said walking off with James and Sonette behind him. Sonette sighs as she thought of Shadow.

"What is it?" James asks.

"Lord Shadow was hurt, bashed by Lord Mephiles when he grabbed me. He didn't deserve that and I'm worried about him." Sonette explains.

"I'm sure he's okay." Ryan said and Sonette nods.

"This is getting out of hand, we came here for a simple meeting and now it has become a drag." James said and Ryan sighs.

"It has." Ryan whispers and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said and Ryan smiles.

"You see why I like her so much." James said. Then Shadow and Manic walks over.

"Lord Shadow, Lord Manic." Sonette greets. Shadow grabs Sonette, pulling her away from James and Ryan.

"Hand her over." James tells him.

"I don't think so." Shadow tells her.

"We know why you are here, you're going to take Sonette back." Manic said and Ryan sighs.

"No, not really." Ryan said and sighs. "We came to check on Sonette, every so often we come to make sure she hasn't caused any trouble." Ryan explains and Shadow pulls Sonette behind him. Sonette looks at him shock and Shadow sighs,

"I don't care, she is staying with me." Shadow tells him. Then Sonic and Amy walks out and the pair smiles as they walk to Shadow.

"Thank goodness you two came." Amy said, grabbing Sonette and Sonette sighs.

"That's cute." James said and Amy sighs.

"Sonette is my slave, you can't have her." Amy tells them.

"No matter what, she will always belong to us and we aren't here to take her." Ryan tells her.

"I'm sorry Mr Ryan." Sonette said and Amy looks at her shock. Ryan chuckles.

"Don't worry Sonette." Ryan tells her and Sonette nods.

"Let's go." Shadow said. Sonic, Manic, Amy, Sonette and Shadow walks off. Amy kept a tight on Sonette. They ran into Sonia who looks at them worried.

"Come on." Sonia said. They walk into Sonia's room and Sonette sighs.

'Meetings, they have done this before? That has to be the reason I kept going back to Mr James and Mr Ryan but why? Sure I'm from a rich family but there has to be more to it, I know it.' Sonette thought.

"So what do we do?" Sonia asks.

"Keep Sonette close." Amy replies.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried. Sonette walks to the side and sits down.

'But why did Mephiles grab me? Mr Rose could have sent another slave and there wouldn't have been such a problem, drama. This doesn't add up.' Sonette thought. Amy walks over and sits next to her and Sonette sighs. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts." Sonette said as Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Shadow walks and sits down.

"There has to be a way to free Sonette." Sonia said.

"I have only just started going through the laws, I need more time." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Forget it." Sonette said and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette." Manic said worried.

"What about Fire, Rose, April, what makes them any different from me besides having different family background?" Sonette asks. "What about Teagan?" Sonette then asks and Shadow sighs. "No, it's not worth it." Sonette tells them.

"I assume Teagan told you about her village." Shadow said.

"Yes and Fire is the same but he lived on a farm. His family killed. And Rose, a princess who was take, thrown onto a ship and to a place she never heard of before. What about them?" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs. Sonette close her eyes and sighs. "What about Arthur? He and I, we have so much in common. Take the same night, paying for our fathers' sins. Both going down the same road." Sonette adds.

"Sonette." Amy said worried.

"I'm tired." Sonette whispers. Amy moves over more and Sonette lies down, using Amy's lap as a pillow and curls her legs up. 'How can things get any worse?' Sonette asks herself as closes her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonette wakes up to the doors being slammed open. She saw Grace, Jules and Aleena. Sonette sits up and saw Amy, Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Shadow were still with her.

"Mother, you woke Sonette up." Amy whines.

"Sorry dear." Grace said walking over and Sonette yawns.

"Well at least she got an hour sleep." Manic said and Sonette smiles.

"Did you take care of father?" Amy asks and Grace sighs.

"I don't know what to think about your father at the moment, he said it was just a meeting." Grace replies and Sonette sighs.

"What is it Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"I truly think this was just a meeting, Mr James and Mr Ryan didn't want to take me. If they did they would have done it by now. No, they didn't want to take me back." Sonette explains. "Plus Mr James said it himself, he said it was meant to be a simple meeting and now it turn into a drag. Mr James was never good when it came to meetings and stuff like that." Sonette adds and Amy sighs.

"I see." Aleena said and Sonette sighs. She didn't understand what was going on. Sonette got up, bows and walks off, wanting to be alone to think.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call. Sonette ran into Fire, April and Rose who looks at her worried.

"Thanks goodness." April said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles. "We saw James and Ryan and we got worried." April tells her.

"I'm fine, just a meeting." Sonette said.

"Come on." Rose said and they head off. Sonette looks back to see Amy with Sonic and Manic. Sonette sighs as she face forward and kept walking.

"Sonette!" I heard a voice call so I stop to see it was Ryan.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette said walking over. Fire sighs, but he kept walking with Rose and April close behind him.

"I hope you haven't gotten in too much trouble because of this." Ryan said.

"No sir. I'm a little worried about you and Mr James though." Sonette explains.

"Why is that?" Ryan asks.

"Because I would hate to think you get in trouble over a simple misunderstanding sir." Sonette replies.

"Well now that the meeting fail we have to wait till tomorrow to have it so… we're staying for the night. I don't think the others know yet." Ryan explains.

"I see, if there is anything I can do, let me know sir." Sonette tells him and Ryan smiles.

"Go on, I'm sure you have work to do." Ryan tells her and Sonette bows, then runs off. She saw Fire, April and Rose waiting with Teagan.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks as Sonette walks over and Sonette nods.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"What did he want?" Fire asks.

"Mr James and Mr Ryan are staying the night since their meeting with Mr Rose failed and he must not have any free time today so that have to wait tomorrow. He also wanted to know if I got in trouble because of all this." Sonette replies and Fire sighs.

"Stay close to me, okay." Fire tells her.

"Sonette!" Amy shouts as she runs over with Sonia, Sonic, Manic and Shadow.

"Miss Rose." Sonette said bowing. "What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"James and Ryan are staying the night." Amy replies.

"I know, Mr Ryan told me himself. They have to wait till tomorrow to have a meeting with your father since today they were interrupted by everyone." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"Stay away from them." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Mr James may be ruthless and heartless but Mr Ryan isn't that bad of a guy. Sure he can be strike and mean, but besides that he does care." Sonette replies.

"Yeah right." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"When Mr James was hurting me and it got too bad that my body couldn't handle anymore, Mr Ryan made him back off. Even putting a single bed in his room for me so I can recover some place safe. Mr Ryan has only bashed me when I did something wrong, that's it and he has even saved me a couple of times. He isn't that bad of a guy." Sonette explains and Amy looks at her worried. "I should go, I have work to do Miss Rose." Sonette then said.

"Of course, go." Amy said and Sonette walks off with Fire, Rose and April. Then Teagan runs over and Sonette smiles.

"Lord Shadow said I should stay with you." Teagan tells her. Sonette smiles as she remembers Ryan saving her from James.

 _A 15 year old Sonette is lying on the cold stone floor, broke, bruised and beaten. James was standing over her, not done with his punishment._

" _Mr James, please." Sonette whispers, barely able to talk at all. James hits her and Sonette cries out in pain. "Mr James!" Sonette cries. She doesn't know what she did wrong. James goes to hit her and Sonette close her eyes, whimpering in fear but when she didn't feel the hit, she open her eyes to see Ryan standing over her, catching James punch just in time._

" _Mr Ryan." Sonette whispers._

" _And what are you doing James!?" Ryan asks with anger in his voice. James pulls his hand free and walks back._

" _She has forgotten her place." James said and Ryan shakes his head._

" _Get out of here!" Ryan shouts and James walks off. Sonette saw Arthur with a couple of the female slaves. Sonette looks at Ryan who kneels next to her, scanning her. "Damnit, James really did a number on you." Ryan said._

" _I don't know what I did wrong but I won't do it again, I promise." Sonette whispers._

" _Kira!" Ryan shouts and a female chipmunk runs over. Kira was the medic and looks after the slave. To make sure they are physically ready to be sold and is there when a mother is having their child._

" _This doesn't look good." Kira said. "You need to keep her close if you want her to recover and to sell her again. No one is going to buy her while she is like this. With her being rich blood, she needs to be at full recovery." Kira explains._

" _Of course." Ryan said and Kira sighs. "Arthur!" Rayan shouts and Arthur runs over, the bows._

" _Mr Ryan." Arthur said._

" _Place Sonette's bed in my room. I don't trust James so Sonette needs to stay close to me, even at night." Ryan tells him and Arthur nods._

" _As you wish sir." Arthur said walking off._

" _Good idea, I know how much James loves having his fun with her." Kira said and Ryan sighs._

" _I didn't think he would do this again, not after last time. He was so close to killing her." Ryan admits._

" _Plus she is recovering from child birth." Kira adds and Sonette sighs, she had a little girl to James five weeks ago. Ryan sighs as he looks at Sonette._

" _Right." Ryan said and sighs. Sonette close her eyes and sighs._

" _That's right, rest." Kira tells her, placing her hand on Sonette's cheek and Sonette nods._

Sonette smiles, Ryan did keep her close from that day and made sure James didn't attack her while he slept. As the night went on, Sonette did what she could around the place. She could feel eyes on her at all times but she didn't care. She ignored them as best she could. By night, everyone was getting into bed. She wanted to check on Ryan. She hasn't seen him in the afternoon. She was worried a bit. She came to his room and knocks on it. Ryan opens the door and smiles.

"Sonette." Ryan said and Sonette bows.

"Mr Ryan, I came to check on you." Sonette said.

"Really?" Ryan said a little surprise.

"Yes, unlike Mr James you had times where you truly cared about what happened to me and the other slaves. That's why we liked you the most." Sonette tells him and Ryan smiles.

"Come in." Ryan said walking back and Sonette walks in, knowing deep down she shouldn't have. Ryan close the door and Sonette turns to face him. "You know, James always talks about you." Ryan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I have an idea what he talks about." Sonette whispers and Ryan chuckles. "My back is a little sore so go gentle." Sonette pleads and Ryan smiles, then nods. Sonette walks to the bed and turns around to face Ryan.

"You know what I am asking for." Ryan said walking over and Sonette takes her dress off. Ryan smiles. "Oh you do, I promise I'll be gentle." Ryan said and Sonette nods. She knows she will regret this but Ryan has never forces Sonette to sleep with him so she doesn't mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Sonette wakes up in Ryan's room. Ryan told her she could stay and Sonette didn't want to go to her room, plus his bed was much better with her sore back. She was able to get her dress back on after they were done. Sonette sits up and sighs as she got up and heads off, leaving Ryan alone. Flashes of last night came back to her mind and Sonette blush in embarrassment. She enjoyed last night with Ryan and she doesn't know why. Sonette met up with Rose who gives her a hug. Sonette looks at her worried and Rose sighs.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"We went looking for you, you weren't in your room." Rose replies, letting her go and Sonette sighs. "Where were you?" Rose asks.

"Forget it." Sonette replies and Rose sighs.

"Which one?" Rose asks as April and Fire walks over.

"What, what do you mean?" Sonette asks.

"Who did you sleep with, James or Ryan?" Rose asks and Sonette looks down.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette replies softly.

"Did he force you?" Fire asks worried and Sonette shakes her head.

"No, he didn't force me to do anything." Sonette replies.

"I see." April said.

"Can we not talk about it, please?" Sonette asks.

"Of course, come on." April said and they head off. "You seem fine, did he hurt you?" April asks.

"No, he didn't. He was even careful with my back." Sonette replies, going a bright red.

"Sonette… did… did you enjoy last night with Ryan?" April asks shock and Sonette nods.

"I don't know why." Sonette admits softly and April chuckles.

"Come on." April said dragging her out and they head out for breakfast. She saw Teagan waiting and Sonette smiles.

"About time." Teagan said.

"Sorry, overslept." Sonette said. They got their breakfast. Sonette told Teagan the truth of what happened last night. Teagan was shocked. Once done, Sonette sighs as she shake her head. "No one can find out, this has to stay with us." Sonette tells them.

"I understand." Teagan said.

"Same." Rose said and April nods.

"Okay then." Fire said. "Only because he didn't force you." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Thank you Fire, thank you." Sonette said and Fire smiles. After breakfast Sonette heads off to see Amy but ran into Mephiles. Sonette walks back and sigh. "Lord Mephiles." Sonette said.

"Come." Mephiles tells her and Sonette nods. She follows Mephiles to Lionel's study to see Lionel with James and Ryan. Sonette walks over and stood next to Ryan while Mephiles walks next to Lionel.

"So Sonette, as we were going to do yesterday. You have been with us for over a month." Lionel starts.

"Unlike the others you have been with, Amelia is about to marry your brother so we want to keep a very close eye on you to make sure you don't… well break the law. You know the motto and why it is said." Ryan tells her.

"I do sir." Sonette said. "And I understand." Sonette then said and James smiles.

"Such a sweet girl, are you sure you want to keep her?" James asks.

"Amelia would kill me if I sold her back." Lionel tells him.

"Don't worry." Ryan said and James sighs.

"Well I have work to do, the wedding is in two days and it's not going to run itself." Lionel tells them. "You two are welcome to stay, make sure Sonette doesn't do anything out of line and enjoy the wedding." Lionel offers.

"Thank you but no thank you, we know Sonette's family hates us so we have leave. Plus we have out other slaves that need us." Ryan tells him. "We'll drop by after the wedding." Ryan said.

"Okay then, see you then." Lionel said standing out, putting his hand out and Ryan shakes it.

"Also, if you need more slaves just ask." Ryan tells him as he walks back and James shakes Lionel's hand.

"Of course." Lionel said. "Sonette, show James and Ryan out." Lionel tells her.

"Of course sir." Sonette said bowing. The trio heads off and James chuckles. They walk outside and James walks off to get the wagon.

"I hope I don't see you back Sonette." Ryan tells her.

"Is it because you'll kill me?" Sonette asks and Ryan chuckles.

"No, that's a lie. We don't kill our slaves. I don't want you to come back because I know James. If you came back you would have been force to become a mother since you would have become useless and a waste of money for us. Once you got too old to have children, you would have been sent to the farm to raise the children." Ryan explains and Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette said. "I'll do my best sir, I promise." Sonette tells him. Ryan then saw Amy and Sonic and smiles as he place his hand on Sonette's head.

"Good, keep to it." Ryan tells her as James rode over. Ryan walks off and Sonette watches them ride off. Sonette then turns around to see Sonic and Amy.

"Lord Sonic, Lady Amelia. Don't you two have a wedding to worry about?" Sonette said, confused on why the pair were here. Amy sighs as she gives Sonette a hug and Sonette sighs.

"We do but I was worried about you." Amy tells her.

"When will they be back?" Sonic asks as Amy lets Sonette go.

"After the wedding." Sonette replies.

"Why are they here all the time?" Amy asks.

"It is because you are marrying Lord Sonic, they want to make sure I do not break the law and leave I guess. Mr Ryan also suggest that if Lord Lionel needs more slave, just to ask because Mr Ryan would be more than happy to see them to him. I guess that have some form of a friendship." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"Damnit." Sonic whispers.

"Mr Rose also offered them to stay for the wedding, but Mr Ryan and Mr James have other slaves and Mr Harry is alone with them." Sonette tells them.

"Harry?" Amy said.

"Mr Harry looks after us slave while Mr Ryan and Mr James are out selling. I don't like him and he has even tried to rape me but Mr James stopped him, saying I was his fun while I was here." Sonette explains and Sonic clench his fists.

"That jerk, what gives him the right to say that." Sonic said with anger in his voice and Amy sighs.

"Sonic, clam down." Amy tells him and Sonic sighs. "Come on Sonette, we have work to do." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. She does have a lot of work to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Sonette was sitting by a window at the library, staring at the blue sky, lost in her thought. She was enjoying the moment. She then thought of Ryan and sighs as she closes her eyes. It keeps popping back into her head. Sonette opens her eyes and saw Sonia who walks over and sits next to her.

"Hi." Sonia whispers.

"Hi." Sonette whispers back and Sonia smiles. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Sonia replies and Sonette sighs as she leans back. "Doesn't your back hurt?" Sonia asks.

"A little." Sonette replies. "It's fine." Sonette then said and Sonia nods. Sonette looks at Amy and Sonic and sighs.

"Sonic's a little nervous about the wedding." Sonia tells her.

"That's normal." Sonette whispers.

"I know, that's what we told him too. That he will be fine." Sonia said and Sonette smiles.

"What about you?" Sonette asks and Sonia sighs.

"I'm a little upset, once he marries Amy he will be moving here with her since Amy is an only child." Sonia said and Sonette sighs. "I can't believe the wedding was pushed forward two months." Sonia admits.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Sonette whispers. Sonic then got up and walks over to the pair, then sighs as he sits down.

"What is it Sonic?" Sonia asks.

"Just… ready to smash something." Sonic replies and Sonia giggles.

'That hasn't change.' Sonette thought smiling and Sonic chuckles.

"Of course you do Sonic, that hasn't change after all these years." Sonia said.

"So instead I'm just taking a short break while Amy and her mother work on a few things." Sonic tells them. Sonette looks over at the pair. Something was wrong. She could see it in Amy's and Grace's eyes. "Sonette, what is it?" Sonic asks worried.

"There is something bothering Lady Amelia and Lady Grace. They seem upset. I'm worried." Sonette replies and Sonic looks back.

"She's right." Sonia adds.

"Stay here." Sonic tells them as he got up and walks off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonia who sighs.

"This is going to be hard for Amy, Allison was the one who was meant to get married first and the thought of this wedding without her big sister here, hurts Amy. I know it." Sonia tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I bet it would, she must miss Allison very much." Sonette said.

"She does, losing a big sister is hard." Sonia said. Sonette looks at Sonia shock, then sighs as she looks down. Sonia place her hand on Sonette's and Sonette looks at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Sonia said and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay." Sonette said and Sonia smiles. Sonic walks over and sighs.

"I was told off by Amy, she's really upset." Sonic tells them. Sonette got up and fixes her dress. "What are you going to do?" Sonic asks and Sonette walks over.

"Lady Grace, Lady Amelia." Sonette said, bowing.

"We were talking about Allison." Grace tells Sonette who sighs as she place her hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy place her hand on Sonette's, then smiles.

"I bet she wouldn't want to see you like this." Sonette whispers and Amy chuckles as she wipers her face.

"No, she hated it when I cried. She always said it hurt her to see me cry." Amy said and Grace smiles. "She would be mad, telling me to cheer up." Amy tells Sonette who smiles. Amy grabs Sonette's hand and pulls it closer to her chest. Sonette goes into shock, then smiles as Sonic and Sonia walks over.

"Shall we get back to this?" Grace asks. Then Sonette saw Rose who waves her over.

"I must go." Sonette said as she pulls her hand free.

"Go." Amy tells her and Sonette walks off.

"Come with me." Rose tells her and they head off. "How is Lady Amelia?" Rose asks.

"She was upset, thinking of Allison but she will be fine." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Rose said and Sonette nods. They then met up with April, Ivy and Clare.

"Come on, we have work to do." Clare said annoyed. Sonette giggles and they head off. Sonette spent the rest of the day helping April, Rose, Ivy and Clare as much as she could and still taking it easy because of her back. By night, she was tired and in pain but she kept going. She was helping Amy with a hot bath and Amy smiles as she leans back. Sonette kneels by the bath and waited for when Amy wanted out. Amy looks at her and moves over to where Sonette was.

"Sonette, can I ask you a personal question?" Amy asks.

"Sure." Sonette replies.

"What are the names of your children?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs as she looks down.

"I don't know. I have no form of connection to them besides being their mother. Mr James said only he or Mr Ryan will name them." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. "I didn't even get a chance to see them, let alone hold them." Sonette adds and Amy place her hand on Sonette's leg. Sonette smiles. "Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be, losing them was hard." Amy said. "Last night, did anything happen? I heard April, Rose and Fire looking for you. They said you weren't in your room." Amy asks and Sonette shakes her head. "Sonette, I know you are lying, I can see it so what happened?" Amy asks again.

"I helped Mr Ryan." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"By help you mean sleep." Amy said, pulling her hand back and Sonette nods. "Did… did he force you?" Amy asks worried and Sonette shakes her head. Amy looks at her shock and Sonette stands up, moving away from the bath. "So… why Sonette? Why do it?" Amy asks.

"As I said before, Mr Ryan is a good man. He protected me and looked after me. Sure he was the one who took me, marked me and sure he can be strike and cruel but he was never like Mr James. He never did what he did to me. He didn't even approve what Mr James did to me." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. After the bath, Sonette helps Amy in bed and Amy looks at Sonette worried. "Good night Miss Rose." Sonette said.

"Right, night." Amy said and Sonette walks out. Then Lionel walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Walk with me Sonette." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods as the pair start walking. "Just to let you know, Ryan told me about last night." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs. "How are you Sonette?" Lionel asks.

"I'm fine sir." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Lionel said, then sighs.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worried.

"Just… I have been too busy working on Amelia's and Sonic's wedding, I can't even save my own marriage." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs. "Don't worry." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods.

"I told Miss Rose the truth about last night too and she was a little mad at me." Sonette admits and Lionel looks at her. "Maybe I shouldn't be her servant anymore." Sonette whispers.

"That is what I want to talk about. I don't see you with Amelia anymore so how would you like to help me and I promise I won't force you into sex." Lionel tells her and Sonette looks at him.

"Sure, but what would I have to do?" Sonette asks.

"Just help with plans, paper work, planning, organises stuff and that. Nothing too much and easy work." Lionel explains. Lionel stops and Sonette sighs as she stops.

"I guess that would be for the better, but who will help Miss Rose when she needs it?" Sonette asks.

"I'll make sure you are free to help her in the mornings and night unless I pull an all-nighter, then I'll get someone else to." Lionel explains.

"Sounds like a plan to me sir." Sonette said and Lionel smiles.

"See you tomorrow, after breakfast." Lionel said walking off and Sonette smiles as she walks off. Heading to bed herself.


	28. Chapter 28

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sits up, then sighs as she got up. The sun wasn't even up and someone was yelling. Sonette put her shoes on and heads out to see Teagan in tears on the ground. Sonette runs over, kneeling behind Teagan and wraps her arms around the fox. She then saw two guards. They were the same one that attacked Fire. Sonette tighten her grip around Teagan.

"Look at this, Lady Amelia's whore." one said and Sonette sighs. The guard goes to hit Sonette who quickly close her eyes but open them when she wasn't hit to see Sonic who caught the hit.

"Lord Sonic." the second guard said shock and Sonic growls.

"Lord Sonic." Sonette whispers and Sonic punch the first guard who stumbles back.

"Get the hell out of here!" Sonic tells them and the guards run off. Sonette helps Teagan up as Shadow runs over.

"Teagan." Shadow said worried as he grabs her and Teagan breaks down in tears. Shadow sighs as he pulls Teagan into a hug and looks at Sonic, then nods. Sonic nods back and Shadow walks off with Teagan under his arm. Sonette looks at Sonic and sighs. Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette gives him a hug. Sonic looks at her shock, but then smiles. "It's okay sis." Sonic whispers.

"Why are those men so mean to us slave?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know sis." Sonic replies. Sonette lets Sonic go and sighs.

"I better go." Sonette said.

"Right, talk to you later." Sonic said and Sonette walks off. She met up with Rose and they head out for breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asks Sonette who sighs.

"I'm okay." Sonette replies. "You?" Sonette asks and Rose sighs.

"I'll get by, just a little tired today." Rose replies and Sonette nods.

"I know that feeling." Sonette admits and Rose smiles. They made it outside with the others and had breakfast.

"You seem quiet today." Rose said and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Rose asks worried.

"Just a lot on my mind Rose, don't worry." Sonette replies and Rose sighs. "Besides, I have to go and make sure Miss Rose is okay and see Teagan." Sonette tells her.

"I see." Rose said. After breakfast, Sonette heads off to Amy's room to make sure she's okay. She walks in to see Amy still asleep. Sonette smiles as she walks over and sighs.

"Miss Rose." Sonette said, placing her hand on Amy and starts gently pushing her. Amy moans as she opens her eyes and smiles seeing Sonette.

"Is it time to get up?" Amy asks and Sonette nods. "Okay." Amy whispers as she sits up and Sonette helps her stand up. "Are you okay?" Amy asks worried.

"Teagan was attack by two guards earlier, the same ones that attacked Fire that day. Lord Sonic came just in time before they could hurt me but Teagan was in a bad shape. She's with Lord Shadow now but I'm worried about her." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"Come on." Amy said as she walks to the wardrobe. Sonette helps Amy get dress, then they head off to see Shadow and Teagan. They came to Shadow's door and Amy knocks on it. When it open they saw Shadow who nods.

"Amy." Shadow greets.

"Sonette told me what happened, she would like to see Teagan." Amy tells Shadow who nods as he walks back. The pair walks in and Sonette saw Teagan sitting by the window so she walks over.

"Sonette." Teagan said and Sonette gives her a hug. Teagan smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Sonette asks worried.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies. Sonette lets her go and Teagan sighs. "Thank Lord Sonic for me." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette said and Teagan smiles. "Have you had breakfast?" Sonette asks worried.

"Yeah, Lord Shadow got another servant to bring me something." Teagan replies.

"That's good." Sonette said.

"Sonette, we have to go!" Amy tells her and Sonette looks back.

"Same Teagan." Shadow adds.

"Right." Teagan said as she walks over to Shadow as Sonette walks to Amy. They then head off to the dining hall. They were greeted by Rose.

"Sonette, Teagan." Rose said as Shadow and Amy walks in. "The wedding is tomorrow." Rose said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette said. Then Lionel walks out and looks over.

"Come on Sonette." Lionel said walking off.

"I better go, see you two later." Sonette said and runs off. She follows Lionel to his study.

"As you know the wedding is tomorrow." Lionel starts as he walks over to his desk and sits down.

"I do sir." Sonette said walking over.

"Today the Prower family should be here." Lionel tells her.

"Prower, you mean Lord Miles' family?" Sonette asks and Lionel nods.

"Yes, them." Lionel said and Sonette smiles.

"I see. That's great." Sonette said and Lionel smiles.

"Yes, I'm surprise you remember Miles." Lionel admits.

"He was a cute baby." Sonette whispers and Lionel smiles.

"You have two things to do. The first one is to find Ashely to make sure Miles', Rosemary's and Amadeus' rooms are ready for them. Make sure they are clean and ready for them when they arrive and the second this I want you to is to greet them. Now, Rosemary and Amadeus will recognise you but that won't be a problem. Then lead Amadeus here, I need to speak to him and I'm going to be stuck in here all day." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said bowing. Then Amy and Grace walks in.

"Go on Sonette, you have work to do." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said as she goes to walk out but Amy grabs her, causing Sonette to stop and sighs.

"What the hell are you doing father?" Amy asks with anger in her voice and Lionel sighs.

"Since you are busy with the wedding tomorrow I am borrowing Sonette. She has two jobs to do and that is to make sure the rooms are ready for Amadeus, Rosemary and Miles when they show up today and to be there to greet them. Ashely and Ebony will show Rosemary and Miles to their room while Sonette brings Amadeus here. That is what I am doing, Amelia." Lionel explains and Amy sighs.

"Miss Rose, I have work to do." Sonette said and Amy lets her go. "Thank you." Sonette said walking out and heads off. She has to make sure those rooms are ready or Lionel will turn against his word, well so Sonette believes.


	29. Chapter 29

Sonette met up with Ashely who smiles.

"How can I help you Sonette?" Ashely asks.

"Lord Lionel sent me to make sure Lord Amadeus', Lord Miles' and Lady Rosemary's rooms are clean and ready for them when they arrive today." Sonette replies.

"Well this is Lord Amadeus' and Lady Rosemary's room." Ashely tells her as she walks into the room and Sonette follows. It was a large room with a king size bed, wardrobe, wooden screen and bedside tables. It was clean and ready.

"Nice." Sonette said walking over and opens the window and pulls the curtains back more.

"So Mr Rose sent you." Ashely said.

"At the moment he said he won't hurt me, I'm worried if I do something wrong he will go back on that word so I have to make sure things are ready." Sonette explains.

"Come on, Lord Miles' room is this way." Ashely tells her and the pair heads off. "Also, Lord Miles rather be called by his nickname, Tails. His parents don't be he has asked us to." Ashley tells her.

"I see." Sonette said. They then stop as Sonic walks over and the pair bows.

"Lord Sonic." Ashley greets.

"I need to speak to Sonette, alone." Sonic tells Ashely.

"I'll be waiting outside Lord Tails' room." Ashely tells Sonette who nods and Ashely walks off.

"What is it Lord Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Well when we walked out after breakfast we saw you were gone and when Rose and Teagan said you went with Lionel I got worried." Sonic replies.

"Oh, Lord Lionel has given me a few jobs to do since Lady Amelia is busy with the wedding. I have be told to check on the rooms for Lord Amadeus, Lady Amelia and Lord Tails." Sonette explains.

"I see, be careful around him." Sonic tells her.

"I will but I have to go." Sonette said.

"Go on, I'll talk to later." Sonic tells her and Sonette runs off. She met up with Ashely and they walk into Tails' room. Sonette walks over and open the window. "Does no one know how to open windows here?" Sonette asks and Ashley giggles.

"We haven't had the chance to." Ashely tells her and Sonette walks over. "Come on, we still have work to do before they arrive." Ashely tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette help Ashely for a while till the pair walks outside to greet Rosemary, Amadeus and Tails. They walk out to see Fire, David and Ebony waiting.

"Hey." Ebony greets and Fire walks to Sonette as Ashely walks to Ebony and David.

"How's your back?" Fire asks.

"It's fine." Sonette replies.

"Good, I'm worried about it. I have to change the bandages, it has been while." Fire tells her.

"Yes, of course." Sonette said smiling. Then Grace, Amy and Sonic walks down and Fire walks to Ashley.

"Sonette." Amy said smiling.

"Lady Amelia, Lady Grace, Lord Sonic." Sonette greets.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Amy asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. Then a carriage pulled up and Sonette turns around as Amadeus Prower, Rosemary Prower and Miles 'Tails' Prower get out.

"Sonic!" Tails shouts and Sonic walks over.

"Hey Tails, long time no see." Sonic said and Tails smiles. Then Sonette saw their slaves, Rosie Fox, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

"Grace." Rosemary said walking over and gives Grace a hug.

"Rosemary, welcome." Grace greets. Rosemary lets her go and saw Sonette who bows.

"Is… no… Sonette." Rosemary said.

"It's lovely to see you Lady Rosemary." Sonette said and Rosemary sighs.

"Come on, I'll explain what happened." Grace tells her and Rosemary nods. The pair walks off with Fire who's arms are full, Cream, Cheese and Ebony behind them.

"This way Lord Tails." Ashely said walking off. Sonic, Tails and Amy follows him and Sonette looks at Amadeus.

"Lord Amadeus, it is an honour to meet you." Sonette said bowing. "Please follow me, Lord Lionel would like to see you." Sonette said.

"Yes and I would like to see him." Amadeus tells her.

"Of course sir." Sonette said walking off and Amadeus follows her.

"I wonder what happened to you Sonette." Amadeus said and Sonette sighs. "It's sad to see this is what happened." Amadeus admits and Sonette takes a deep breath. They came to Lionel's study and Lionel smiles as Amadeus walks over.

"Amadeus." Lionel greets.

"Lionel." Amadeus said.

"You may go Sonette, I'll summon you when I need you." Lionel tells her.

"Yes Lord Lionel." Sonette said bowing and walks off, closing the door and heads off to find Fire. She found Fire with Ashley, Ebony and David.

"There you are." Fire said.

"Yes." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Ashely said, grabbing her hands and drags her off with Fire.

"Those bandages Sonette." Fire tells her.

"I know, that's why I am here." Sonette said.

"Come on." Ashely said. They came to Sonette's room and Sonette smiles. After her bandages was changed and wounds clean, they head out to see what they can do to help.

"Sonette!" they heard Grace call. They stop and turn around to see Grace with Rosemary.

"Lady Grace, Lady Rosemary." Sonette said bowing.

"Leave us." Grace tells Fire and Ashely. The pair bows and walks off.

"Oh Sonette." Rosemary said as she walks up to Sonette, pulling the hedgehog into a hug and Sonette sighs. She was close to Rosemary when she was younger. Rosemary spent a lot of time at their place, even when she was pregnant with Tails. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. "I can't believe what has happened to you." Rosemary admits and Sonette open her eyes.

"Mrs Prower." Sonette whispers. Rosemary lets her go and sighs as Sonic and Tails walks over.

"Mother." Tails said and Rosemary looks at him.

"Yes Miles." Rosemary said and Sonette walks to the side. Tails looks at Sonette who looks down.

"So this is Sonette, the one you spoke of." Tails said and Rosemary looks at Sonette.

"Yes, this is her." Rosemary said.

"Sonette, are you okay?" Sonic asks worried and Sonette looks up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Is Lionel finished with you?" Grace asks.

"Yes, for now that is." Sonette replies and Grace sighs.

"What is that man up to?" Grace asks and Sonette looks at her worried, then remember what Lionel told her about him and Grace having trouble in their marriage.

"Mrs Rose." Sonette said and Grace looks at her.

"I don't trust him near you Sonette." Grace tells her. "You should get to Amy, I'm sure she would like your help." Grace then said.

"Of course." Sonette said bowing and runs off. She found Amy standing by a window outside her room. Sonette walks down and Amy looks at her, then smiles. "Miss Rose, why are you upset?" Sonette asks worried and Amy sighs.

"Allison, I wanted her to be here." Amy replies and Sonette sighs.

"I'm sure she's looking down at you, smiling. She is still here with you." Sonette tells her as she walks closer to Amy who looks at her confused and Sonette place her hand on Amy's chest, over her heart. "After all she is always with you." Sonette tells her. Amy smiles as she place her hand on Sonette's, then gives her a hug. Sonette smiles.

"Thank you Sonette." Amy said.

"It's the least I could do." Sonette said. Amy lets her go and smiles.

"Are you done helping my father?" Amy asks.

"Yes, for now. You mother sent me." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Amy said and the pair walks off.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonette was following Amy around, helping her get ready for tomorrow. Amy was telling Sonette what she is going to do tomorrow and where she will stand. Sonette was a little worried about everything but she kept it hidden. Sonette was with Amy and Sonic when Holly walks over.

"Lord Sonic, Lady Amelia." Holly said.

"How may I help you?" Amy asks.

"Lord Lionel has summoned for Sonette." Holly replies and Amy sighs.

"I see." Amy said. "Tell him she will be there in five that she is busy." Amy tells her and Holly sighs.

"Lord Lionel told me not to go back unless I have Sonette." Holly said and Amy sighs as she looks at Sonic.

"I should go then." Sonette said bowing.

"I'm coming." Amy tells her.

"Me too." Sonic said and they head off. Sonette sighs, she got a bad feeling about this. She knows Amy is going to say something again. They walk into Lionel's study.

"Ah Sonette, I need you to help Holly, Ivy, Rose, David, Fire and Jackson get the dining room ready for dinner." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said bowing. Sonette goes to walk off but Amy grabs her. Lionel sighs as he shakes his head.

"What is it this time Amelia?" Lionel asks.

"What gives you the right to take my slave? This morning I was fine with it but now, I'm not." Amy tells him. "She is my slave. She belongs to me. Mother brought her to be my slave and my slave alone." Amy explains and Sonic looks at Amy shock. Sonette sighs.

"Yet I have seen her tons of time helping the other slaves, I'm starting to think she's not your slave after all." Lionel explains and Amy looks at her father with anger in eyes as she tighten her grip on Sonette's arm without realising it. Sonette moans in pain.

"Amy." Sonic said worried.

"So it gave you the right to force her to sleep with you while I was gone for the month!" Amy shouts.

"Holly, get April to help, this is going to take a while." Lionel tells her and Holly nods, then bows and walks out. Sonette takes a deep breath.

"It didn't give you the right and then making her Mephiles' company for the night, making her do everything she is told or she will be sent back to Ryan and James is worse! You know her history better than anyone and you still did that! You make me sick!" Amy shouts, tighten her grip and Sonette gasps in pain.

"Amy." Sonic said.

"Shut it!" Amy tells Sonic and Sonic looks at Sonette worried. "And when you found out we knew, you took your anger out on her! You don't get the right to take Sonette away from me!" Amy shouts. Sonette's legs collapse, dropping to her knees. Amy looks at her worried to see she was in tears.

"Miss Rose." Sonette cries.

"Her arm Amy." Sonic tells her and Amy quickly lets Sonette go. Sonette pulls her arm close to her chest and cried.

"Sonette." Amy said worried and Lionel sighs as he leans back.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just let her help Holly." Lionel tells her.

"Shut up!" Amy tells him. Sonette clams down as she push herself up, keeping her sore arm close to her chest. Amy place her hand Sonette's back and Sonette whimpers. "Come on Sonette." Amy tells her and the pair walks out with Sonic right behind them. They went to Amy's room and Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette. She hurt her, she hurt her slave. Sonette looks at Amy and Amy sighs as she walks up to Sonette. "Sonette, I am so sorry." Amy said.

"I know, you didn't mean it. You were too busy yelling at Mr Rose to notices that you had tighten you grip on my arm." Sonette said and Amy pulls her into a hug.

"I promise it won't happen again." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"You two stay here, I have a few things to do." Sonic tells them.

"Go." Amy whispers and Sonic walks out. Amy place her hand on the back of Sonette's head. Sonette sighs as she rest her head on Amy's shoulder. "It's okay Sonette. It's over." Amy whispers and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. Amy smiles. "I'll make sure my father never hurts you again." Amy tells her. Amy lets Sonette go and Sonette looks at her. Amy smiles as she place her hands on Sonette's cheeks. Sonette smiles. Then Aleena and Grace walks in so Sonette walks back as Amy turns around to face the pair.

"Sonic told us what happened." Grace tells the pair and Sonette sighs. "Are you okay Sonette?" Grace asks and Sonette nods.

"Sonette." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Aleena asks.

"I just don't understand." Sonette replies.

"Understand what?" Amy asks.

"Why you reacted the way you did when Mr Rose told me to help Holly." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"Sonette." Aleena said.

"I'm a slave, why does any of this matter?" Sonette asks.

"You are more than a slave." Aleena tells her.

"What, because I'm a rich blood slave. I am still a slave. I am nothing, less than nothing. I live to serve and obey. You need to remember that at the end of the day. I'm nothing." Sonette tells them, then walks out and walks off. She didn't want to face them. She ran into Lionel who looks at her worried. "I'm sorry, I have been nothing but trouble." Sonette said.

"What is it?" Lionel asks as the pair start walking.

"Almost everyone keeps forgetting I am a slave. Just because I am a rich blood slave doesn't make me any different from a normal slave. I just cost more to buy. They keep forgetting." Sonette explains and Lionel sighs.

"They do, don't they." Lionel said.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"I'm sure Rose could use your help." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods as she runs off. She met up with Rose who smiles.

"Great timing, come on." Rose said. Sonette spent the rest of the day helping Rose, advoiding Amy as much as she could. She did see her a few times, staring at her but Sonette ignored her. After dinner, Sonette heads to Amy's room to see it open a bit so she peeps in to see Amy talking to Grace.

"I don't get it, I know she has this whole slave thing in her head but I'm not like the other owners she's had. I'm different but she keeps putting herself down." Amy said.

"Amelia dear, Sonette has been through a lot. She doesn't see you going easy on her as a pleasure but as you not seeing her as a slave. She believes we all forgotten that she is a slave. You heard her, she's a rich blood slave. They are rare and cost the most that is why she cost so much when I brought her. I didn't want to say no because I knew who she was and how much you wanted her." Grace explains and Amy sighs. Sonette walks off and heads to her room. She walks into her room and sighs as she sits down behind the door.

'Why do I feel this way?' Sonette asks herself as she looks out the window.


	31. Chapter 31

Sonette wakes up to someone knocking on her door. Sonette got up and sighs as she slowly walks to the door. She opens it to see a worried Rose and April.

"Yes." Sonette whispers.

"Come with us." Rose said as she grabs Sonette's left hand while April grabs Sonette's right hand. The pair drags her off and Sonette had trouble keeping up with the pair. They head outside and saw Fire waiting.

"Come on, we need to talk." Fire tells her and they found a spot away from the house and alone. "Sonette, last night a slave tried to run away. The guards found him and he is locked up but Mr Rose has sent a notices to his owners who will be collecting him up. You have to be careful. Mr Rose is getting strike." Fire explains and Sonette nods. "Plus, being a rich blood, it is worse for you as well as Rose. Today Mr Rose is going to lay down new rules for us slave." Fire tells her.

"I see." Sonette said.

"Come on." April said and they head off for breakfast. Then all the slave got together. Sonette and Rose stood at the back and Lionel walks out. Everyone went quiet as Lionel stood on a stool.

"Okay everyone, I have notices you are getting lazy and cocky so from now on, if a slave is seen sitting around doing nothing you will be punished! The only time you have nothing to do is early in the morning when you wake up and night! Between those times, you must have work to do! From cleaning, gardening, farming, building, serving and washing! You all have jobs to do! And to those who think you can leave the area, your punishment is 30 lashes. It will be done! Also, remember your place, remember your manners because if you make a single mistake you will be punished which is a slap across the mouth! I won't stand for error! As for the farm! Only the selected few are able to work on it and you know who you are!" Lionel tells them, then saw Rose and Sonette. "Rose, Sonette, I need to speak to you two alone since you two are the only rich blood slaves!" Lionel tells them. Rose takes Sonette's hand and Sonette nods. Everyone walks off as Sonette and Rose heads to Lionel. Lionel got off the stool and sighs.

"As rich blood slaves, you two know you have to extra careful." Lionel tells them.

"We know sir." Rose said.

"Also Sonette, from today you are no longer Amelia's slave but just a normal slave. When you aren't with Amelia you must find something to do." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said and Lionel walks off.

"I better go." Sonette said and Rose nods. Sonette runs off and heads to Amy's room. She saw other slaves heading to their jobs. Sonette walks in Amy's room to see her asleep. Sonette sighs as she walks out and Lionel walks over.

"It is too early for Amelia to be up, go and help with the washing. Cira is the one in charge there." Lionel tells her.

"Of course sir." Sonette said walking off. The then saw three hedgehogs talking.

"Of course Cira." one said and two walks off, leaving one left. She has maize yellow fur, indigo eyes and is wearing a green dress.

"Cira." Sonette whispers and Cira looks over.

"A rich blood." Cira said and Sonette sighs.

"Mr Rose sent me to help you with the washing." Sonette said and Cira smiles.

"Good, follow me." Cira tells her as she walks off and Sonette follows her. "You better know what you are doing." Cira tells her.

"Why are you being so rude?" Sonette asks.

"You're a rich blood, you piss me off." Cira tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I wish you didn't judge me because of that." Sonette admits.

"Like you know what hard work is?" Cira said.

"You're right, I'm normally a sex slave." Sonette said. Cira stop, causing to stop and Cira turns to face her. "What?" Sonette asks.

"You normally a sex slave." Cira whispers.

"Yes, I was Lord Scourge's sex slave." Sonette tells her. "Lord Mephiles, Lord Lionel, Mr James, Mr Ryan, Lord Tyler, that's all I was to them and Lady Ruby, you know what she runs, the whore house, she wants me." Sonette explains and Cira sighs. "I bet you haven't been raped." Sonette adds as she walks off.

"Wait!" Cira shouts as she chase after Sonette, grabbing her hand and Sonette stops. "How many children?" Cira asks.

"Five, all to Mr James. Any other time they were miscarriage. They made sure of it. Even Mr Rose." Sonette replies. "The only thing that makes me different form you, is I have rich blood and cost more, that's it." Sonette tells her and Cira sighs as she looks down.

"Come on, we have to get to work." Cira tells her and Sonette nods. They got to work and Sonette sighs. She worked till the sun rise, then left Cira with another slave and heads to see Amy. She walks into Amy's room as Amy wakes up. Amy yawns and looks over to see Sonette who smiles.

"Miss Rose." Sonette greets.

"Morning." Amy whispers. Sonette smiles as she walks over and Amy sits up. "Are you okay Sonette?" Amy asks worried and Sonette nods.

"Yes, everything is fine." Sonette replies as she helps Sonette up and Amy smiles.

"Good." Amy said. Sonette helps Amy to get dress and heads off. Sonette sighs, she didn't know how to tell Amy she is no longer her slave. They came to the dining hall and Amy walks in as Teagan walks over.

"Teagan, can you let Lady Amelia know that I'll be in the garden if she needs me?" Sonette asks and Teagan nods.

"Of course." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Great, thank you so much." Sonette said and she runs off. She walks out into the garden to see Rose, Ivy and April grabbing a few things.

"We're making a new vegetable garden." Rose tells her.

"You want to help?" Ivy asks.

"Yes, I do." Sonette replies, grabbing a few things and they head off.

"Did you tell Lady Amelia?" Rose asks.

"No, I didn't get a chance." Sonette replies. "Don't worry, Teagan is covering for me." Sonette adds.

"Okay, let's get to work." Ivy said and Sonette nods.


	32. Chapter 32

Sonette was in the garden, working on a few tomato plants while the others work on a few other things. Then Amy and Sonic walks over and Sonette looks at them.

"Sonette, why didn't you wait?" Amy asks.

"Lord Lionel put a new rule that a slave can't be found doing nothing." Sonette replies as she got back to work.

"I see." Amy said. "Stay with her Sonic." Amy tells him as she walks off. Sonic kneels next to Sonette and Sonette looks at him worried.

"Don't mind me." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she went back to work. Sonic watched as Sonette finished planting the plants and watered them. Sonette sighs as she packs everything up and looks at Sonic who stands up. Sonette stands up and brush the dirt off her dress, then grabs her stuff and walks off.

"I will not accept this!" they heard Amy shouts. Sonette and Sonic then saw Amy and Lionel fighting.

"You must, it has been done." Lionel tells her.

"She's my slave!" Amy shouts.

"Not anymore Amelia. She has other jobs to do besides helping you now." Lionel explains and Amy shakes her head. Sonette walks off to get back to work. She can't risk standing around. She went to Ivy who smiles.

"Great, give me a hand." Ivy tells her. Sonette nods as she kneels down and starts helping as Sonic walks over, but staying back. "Why is Lord Sonic watching you?" Ivy asks.

"Lady Amelia told him to." Sonette replies and Ivy nods. They got back to work and Sonette sighs. She was a little worried about what Amy is going to do.

"What is it?" Ivy asks.

"Lady Amelia found out I am no longer her slave." Sonette replies.

"I see." Ivy said. Amy then walks over and sighs.

"Sonette, come with me." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Go." Ivy whispers. Sonette stands up and nods. Amy walks off with Sonic and Sonette behind her. They walk into Amy's room and Amy slams the door close.

"That jerk!" Amy shouts and Sonette sighs as she walks to the bed and sits down.

"Amy, what did you do?" Sonic asks.

"I made sure father knew Sonette belongs to me." Amy replies.

"Amy, what did you do?" Sonic asks. Then Lionel walks in, slamming the door open with three guards.

"Amelia, this is unacceptable." Lionel tells her as Grace runs in. "Sonette, get to my study and stay there." Lionel tells her. Amy grabs Sonette's wrist and Sonette sighs.

"No, she doesn't move." Amy tells them.

"Amy." Sonic said, worried about Sonette and Sonette sighs. Amy tighten her grip and Sonette moans in pain.

'Not again.' Sonette thought worried.

"Amelia, please let Sonette go." Grace tells her.

"No, you two told me that day I can get my own slave, a slave that never leaves my side and stays with me. Sonette is my slave. She is going to stay with me. Sonette never leaves my side. She is my slave." Amy tells them.

"You did say that Lionel." Grace whispers.

"That was then, this is now." Lionel tells them and Sonette close her eyes.

"No, nothing has changed." Amy tells him.

"Amelia, let Sonette go before you hurt her again." Lionel tells her and Amy sighs as she lets Sonette go. Sonette walks back and rubs her wrist.

"Miss Rose." Sonette whispers.

"Don't you move from that spot." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"Get Sonette and take her to my study." Lionel tells the guards who walks over and grabs Sonette.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sonette said as they start walking.

"No!" Amy shouts. Sonette sighs as she kept walking with the guards. They came to Lionel's study and Sonette was pushed in. Sonette sighs as she walks to the desk and sits down. The guards waited outside. Sonette yawns and sighs. It was a while till Lionel walks in and Sonette looks at him worried.

"Lord Lionel." Sonette whispers as Lionel walks over.

"It seems my daughter has grown attached to you." Lionel said and Sonette sighs. "This also seems dangerous." Lionel adds and Sonette looks at Lionel worried. "Make sure Amelia is ready for the wedding. It starts soon." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods, she forgot that was today.

"Of course." Sonette said as she walks off. She walks into Amy's room to see her getting dress into the wedding dress with Grace's, Aleena's and Ivy's help.

"Sonette, thank goodness." Amy said as Sonette walks over.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay." Amy said. Once Amy was dress, Sonette walks back and Amy smiles.

"Okay, I'm ready." Amy said and Grace smiles. Amy walks off with Aleena and Grace closes behind her. Sonette smiles as she heads off. She had other things to do. She met up with Rose and April who smiles.

"Aren't you going to be at the wedding?" Rose asks.

"I don't think it is my place to be there." Sonette replies. Then Sonia runs over and grabs Sonette.

"Sorry, I need Sonette." Sonia said, then runs off, dragging Sonette behind her. They came to the hall and sneak in. They sat with Aleena, Manic and Jules.

"Good timing." Manic whispers.

"I know." Sonia whispers. Sonette sighs and Aleena smiles. Sonette looks over to see Sonic standing with Tails.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Aleena asks and Sonette looks over.

"I don't think I belong here. I mean, I might into trouble." Sonette explains and Aleena giggles.

"Clam down." Sonia tells her. Sonette sighs, then looks back as Amy walks in with Lionel. Sonette looks down. This was going to be a long wedding but at least she can see it. Jules place his hand on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks at him, then smiles. Sonette then leans back and enjoyed the moment. She wanted to enjoy it, it was her big brother's wedding after all and she might not ever see Sonia's and Manic's wedding. She wasn't sure how she should feel. She then saw Lionel who was staring at her and Sonette sighs. Lionel smiles as he face forward and Sonette smiles. Everything was going to fine.


	33. Chapter 33

Sonette was helping Amy get change out of the wedding dress. Amy turns around and gives Sonette a hug and Sonette looks at her shock.

"I'm glad you were there." Amy said.

"I didn't get much of a choice. Sonia made sure of it." Sonette said and Amy smiles.

"I see." Amy said, letting Sonette go and Sonic walks in.

"I should go, I have other chores to do and if I don't do them I'll get into trouble." Sonette said and Amy sighs.

"Right." Amy whispers and Sonette walks off. She knows Amy is upset that Lionel has taken her away but she can't do anything about it. Lionel scares her. She is too scared to go against him. She knows what he can do and that alone scares her. Sonette sighs as she met up with Rose who looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, let's get to work." Sonette replies.

"Sure." Rose said and the pair heads off. They met up with April, Holly, Ivy and Ebony.

"Come on." April tells them and they head off. They grabbed their cleaning stuff and heads off, splitting up into two groups. Sonette was with Holly and April while Rose was with Ivy and Ebony. Sonette starts cleaning the window and sighs. Then she heard voices so she looks over to see Tails, Amadeus and Rosemary.

"Sonette." Rosemary said as they walked over so Sonette stops and bows.

"Lord Amadeus, Lord Tails, Lady Rosemary." Sonette greets.

"How are you dear?" Rosemary asks.

"I'm fine but I should really get back to work." Sonette replies.

"Of course, you should but while you work I would like to talk to you." Rosemary tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said as she went back to work and Rosemary sighs.

"Sonette, Sonic, Amy and Grace told us everything that has happened to you. We know everything that has happened to you." Rosemary said.

"You know as much as they do, not everything. I haven't even told them the full truth." Sonette said and Rosemary sighs.

"Sonette, tell us something you haven't told them." Amadeus tells her.

"Do you know Lady Hanna?" Sonette asks.

"I do, she is a ruthless and heartless person." Amadeus said.

"Sonette, were you here slave?" Rosemary asks scared.

"Yes, from the age of ten to 13. She found some amusement in playing mind games with a child. She also found amusement in torturing me. She brought me when I first went on the market. I was so young. I was the youngest in Mr Ryan's and Mr James' group. He only sells a small group at a time." Sonette explains and Rosemary close her eyes. Sonette sighs as she stops cleaning and rubs her left arm. "She almost took my left arm, but her son sent me back to Mr Ryan and Mr James." Sonette adds.

"Sonette." Rosemary whispers.

"I'm sorry." Sonette said as she went back to work. Then Lionel walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Lionel." Amadeus greets.

"Amadeus, Rosemary, Miles." Lionel said.

"Come on Miles." Rosemary said walking off and Amadeus follows them. Sonette stops working as she turns around to face Lionel who smiles.

"Sonette." Lionel said.

"Lord Lionel." Sonette said.

"How are you?" Lionel asks and Sonette sighs.

"I'm getting by, so glad I was allowed to see Lady Amelia's and Lord Sonic's wedding." Sonette replies.

"Yes and I'm glad you were there." Lionel admits.

"Thank you sir, for letting me stay." Sonette said and Lionel smiles.

"That remind me, tomorrow you will be staying with me all day. I don't know when Ryan will show up and… well I rather keep you close for the meeting. Once Ryan shows up and we have the meeting you can go to you other chores." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods.

"As you wish." Sonette said.

"Sonette!" Amy shouts as she runs over.

"Take care Sonette." Lionel said walking off and Amy sighs.

"My lady." Sonette said as Sonic walks over.

"I don't like him." Sonic said.

"Nor do I Sonic but what can we do. My father always gets his way." Amy said. Sonic then looks at Sonette.

"Mrs Rosemary told us what you told them, about Lady Hanna." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks down.

"I should get back to work." Sonette said as she went back to cleaning.

"Is this the life you want to live Sonette?" Sonic asks. Sonette stops and turns around to face Sonic.

"What choice do I have? This is my life and nothing will change that. The law won't change no matter! No matter what you say it doesn't matter!" Sonette tells him, then goes into shock as she drops to her knees, placing her forehead on the ground. Sonic looks at her shock. "I'm sorry Lord Sonic, please forgive me." Sonette begs.

"What?" Sonic said confused and sighs.

"She yelled and spoke out of place. A slave is always punished if they do that." Amy tells him and Sonic sighs as he looks around. They were alone.

"Come on, up you get." Sonic tells Sonette as he helps her up and Sonette looks at him worried.

"Sonic." Amy said worried.

"We will act like that never happened but be careful Sonette." Sonic tells Sonette who nods.

"Yes Lord Sonic." Sonette said. Sonette grabs her stuff and runs over to April and Holly.

"Come on." April said walking off and Sonette nods as she follows her with Holly behind her. "Are you okay Sonette?" April asks worried and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, I'll live." Sonette replies. Sonette kept her head down for the rest of the day, working as much as she could to say busy. She didn't want to be notices in a bad way. Sonette was heading to bed to see Sonia waiting outside. Sonette looks at her worried and Sonia smiles.

"Amy asked me to check on you." Sonia tells her.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling? You seem distance." Sonia asks and Sonette sighs. "Sonic told me that you raised your voice earlier." Sonia tells her.

"I didn't mean it." Sonette whispers.

"I know Sonette." Sonia tells her.

"It's late, I should get to bed." Sonette said and Sonia looks at her worried. "I mean, I have a big day tomorrow Miss Hedgehog." Sonette adds.

"Of course, goodnight." Sonia said walking off and Sonette heads to bed. As she said, she has a big day tomorrow since Ryan will be coming back.


	34. Chapter 34

Sonette wakes up early in the morning and heads out for breakfast. Sonette was worried, all she could think about is Ryan. What if Lionel sends her back? Sonette shakes her head, Lionel will never send her back. She met up with April and Rose, then the trio walks out and joined the others. Sonette was enjoying the moment. She wanted to be alone. Fire then walks over and Sonette smiles.

"After breakfast I need to change those bandages." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette said, then sighs.

"What is it?" Fire asks.

"Could you help me get a hot bath? I haven't had one in a while." Sonette asks and Fire smiles as April walks over.

"April, can you get the water in the bath?" Fire asks.

"Sure, who is it for?" April asks.

"Sonette." Fire replies and April smiles.

"Good, I will also get your red dress." April said walking off and Sonette smiles. After breakfast, Sonette follows Fire to the bath to see April with Rose.

"I see." Rose said.

"Bath is ready, see you two later." April said walking out. Rose hangs Sonette's dress near the stool and saw a table next to it.

"Everything you need for Sonette's back after the bath." Rose said. "Take care." Rose said walking out. Fire close the curtains and walks to the bath, heating it up.

"Thanks again Fire." Sonette said.

"It's the least I can do." Fire said. "Do you want me to stay?" Fire asks.

"Please." Sonette replies and Fire nods. Once the bath was hot, Sonette took her dress and bandages off, then gets in. Sonette moans in pain, but then smiles as she relaxes. Fire walk to the table and set things up.

"Will you be with Lady Amelia today?" Fire asks.

"No, I'm going to be with Lord Lionel. Mr Ryan is coming back to make sure I haven't done anything stupid so Mr Rose wants me to stay by him today, till Mr Ryan comes." Sonette replies.

"I don't like that." Fire admits and Sonette sighs, she didn't like it either. She doesn't trust Lionel and wish he would leave her alone but he's trying to get closer to her. Sonette sighs.

"I feel the same Fire but if I don't do what he says, he'll kill me or send me back to Mr Ryan and Mr James." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs.

"I know girl." Fire said and Sonette looks at him. Fire turns around to face Sonette who blush. "I worry because… because I care about you Sonette." Fire tells her and Sonette looks at him shock, but then smiles as she looks down.

"Thank you Fire." Sonette whispers. Fire smiles. Once Sonette washed herself, she gets out and walks to Fire who grabs a towel.

"Come on." Fire said and Sonette dries herself, then sits down. Fire rubs a gel onto Sonette's back, then wraps it with new bandages. Sonette smiles. She then gets dress and help Fire empty the bath. Cira then walks in and grabs he towel.

"I assume this needs washing." Cira said and Sonette nods. "You take care today Sonette." Cira tells her.

"You too." Sonette said smiling and Cira smiles as she walks out. Fire goes into shock. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"That is the first time I have seen Cira smile." Fire replies.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "I have to go." Sonette said and Fire nods.

"See you around." Fire said and Sonette runs off. She then stops and sighs.

'I can't go to Amy's room, last night was hers and Sonic's first night as a married couple. I shouldn't go near them.' Sonette thought and smiles as she heads to see Lionel. She walks to his room as he walks out. Lionel smiles as Sonette bows. "Good morning Mr Rose." Sonette greets.

"Good morning Sonette." Lionel said. "Come on, I'm having an early breakfast." Lionel said walking off and Sonette follows him. "How are you feeling Sonette?" Lionel asks.

"Great sir." Sonette replies.

"Why is that?" Lionel asks.

"I had a hot bath, it woke me up so I am ready for the day ahead of me." Sonette explains and Lionel chuckles. "What is it sir?" Sonette asks.

"Allison said those words to me so many times before. She was always a happy girl." Lionel tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I see." Sonette said.

"You remind me so much of her in the last few days." Lionel admits and Sonette looks at him shock, then smiles. "Come on, I have a few things I would like your help with after breakfast." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said. They made it to the dining hall and Lionel walks into have breakfast while Sonette waited outside. She saw slaves walk pass, staring at her and Sonette sighs. Then two guards walk over.

"Hey slave, shouldn't you be working?" the first guard one asks.

"Mr Rose told me to wait here for him." Sonette replies.

"Wait, your Sonette." the second guard said and Sonette nods.

"Who?" the first guard asks.

"Lady Sonette Hedgehog, well now just Sonette. Taken at the age of eight to be a slave. She's known as a rich blood slave." The second guard explains.

"I see." the first guard slave said.

"They are rare but there are rich blood slaves out there. Rose is another one too." the second guards adds as Lionel walks out.

"That is true." Lionel said. The guards look at him shock, then bows.

"Mr Rose." the first guard greets.

"Liam." Lionel said, looking at the first guard who looks at Lionel. "And Zeus." Lionel then said, looking at the second guard.

'Liam and Zeus, at least I know their names now.' Sonette thought.

"I hope you haven't caused any trouble to my slave." Lionel said.

"Of course not sir, we were just talking to her. I was also telling Liam who she is and about rich blood slaves." Zeus explains.

"Sonette, is this true?" Lionel asks, looking at her.

"Yes Mr Rose, they just wanted to know why I was here too. After all a slave can't been seen doing nothing. Then Mr Zeus recognised me and explain to Mr Liam who I am. As he said." Sonette explains.

"We better go, see you around Sonette." Zeus said walking off with Liam and Sonette looks at him shock. He called her by her name.

"Come on Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette follows him. "Are you okay?" Lionel asks.

"Yeah… that guard, Zeus, he called me by my name. I'm shocked, that's all." Sonette replies.

"I see." Lionel said. "Come on." Lionel then said and Sonette nods.


	35. Chapter 35

Sonette and Lionel were in the library. Lionel was planning to grow his business and work on buying more slaves and he was behind on his paper work. Sonette was helping out anyway she could, after all that is why she is there. Sonette was standing on a tall wooden stool, trying to collect books for Lionel. Lionel looks over.

"Be careful." Lionel tells her as Sonette grabs a book and sits it on her pile.

"I will sir." Sonette assures him and Lionel looks down. 'Last book.' Sonette thought, standing closer to the left side on her tippy toes, reaching out and grabs it.

"Father!" Amy shouts as she slams the door open. Sonette jumps, causing her to slip and falls down on her side. "Sonette!" Amy shouts as she runs over and Sonette moans in pain as Lionel runs over.

"I'm okay." Sonette said with a smile as she push herself onto her knees and holds out the book she grabbed. "Last one sir." Sonette said and Lionel chuckles as he grabs it.

"I told you to be careful and to move the stool if you can't reach the book you want to grab." Lionel tells her, placing his hand on Sonette's head. Amy looks at him shock.

"Right, I should have done that." Sonette said. Lionel grab the other books and walk to the table he is at and Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Amy asks worried.

"Yes Lady Amelia." Sonette replies and Amy sighs. Then Rose walks in with Ryan close behind her.

"Ryan." Lionel greets. Sonette stands up and Amy sighs as she stands up and grabs Sonette.

"Lionel, it is good to see you." Ryan said, then looks at Sonette who bows.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette said.

"Why are you here?" Amy asks.

"Amelia, don't be so rude. He is our guest." Lionel tells him. Sonette managed to get free from Amy's grip and walks over to Ryan.

"Do you have numbers yet?" Ryan asks.

"No, I have a lot of work to do I know but with the wedding yesterday. I haven't had time to figure it out." Lionel explains.

"I see, I can stick around and help out." Ryan offers.

"I was hoping you would say that, you could help and you have that list I asked." Lionel said as Amy walks over. Ryan hands over a large envelope over and Lionel opens it.

"All the slaves I have available right now, from all ages." Ryan said.

"Lilith Hedgehog, nine years old." Lionel said, pulling out the paper.

"She turns ten in a couple of days, isn't that right Sonette?" Ryan said and Sonette looks at him worried. "After all, she is your first born." Ryan adds and Sonette looks at him shock.

"I'll give you 10,000 for her right now." Lionel tells her and Ryan smiles.

"Of course, I'll have to get her before you pay me." Ryan said and Lionel nods.

"Father." Amy said.

"I'll get her here before we talk more." Ryan said walking off.

"Sonette, if Ryan approves it or not, Lilith will know you are her mother." Lionel tells her. Sonette drops to her knees as she breaks down in tears. Lionel looks at Amy who smiles.

"Thank you, thank you Mr Rose." Sonette cries as Sonic walks in.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried and Amy looks over.

"Sonette's first born is coming here, father just brought her and Sonette gets her back." Amy tells her. Sonic smiles and Sonette smiles. Sonic walks over and helps Sonette up.

"I remember when I had her, I wasn't allow to see her so I don't even know what she looks like." Sonette admits as she wipes her cheeks and Sonic smiles.

"It's going to be okay Sonette." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Just remember, she is still slave but at least you can keep her close and safe. Something I couldn't do." Lionel explains.

"Mr Rose." Sonette whispers.

"Father." Amy said worried.

"You said you had five children, I'll put in offer for them so when they come of age, we can get them here." Lionel tells her and Sonette smiles. Lionel stands up and walks out. Sonette couldn't stop smiling, was Mr Rose making up to all the wrong he did?

"Your father has changed." Sonic said.

"He told me I remind him of Allison." Sonette whispers as she turns around and Amy sighs. "He also told me his marriage is falling apart. That he is having trouble with Lady Grace." Sonette explains.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Amy whispers.

"I'll tell the others the news about Lilith." Sonic said running off.

"What if she hates me?" Sonette asks scared and Amy giggles.

"She won't hate you Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs. Then Rosemary, Grace and Aleena walks in. Aleena walks over and gives Sonette a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Sonette." Aleena said and Sonette smiles.

"I get to see my first born for the first time." Sonette whispers. "I'm a little scared." Sonette admits.

"You'll be fine dear." Rosemary tells her and Sonette nods.

"Lionel did say he was going to be an offer in for your other four, did he ever say why he was doing this?" Grace asks.

"Yeah, he said that Sonette reminds him of Allison." Amy replies.

"Mainly in the last few days." Sonette adds as Aleena lets her go. Grace smiles as she walks off and Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her belly.

"What is it?" Aleena asks.

"After I had Lilith, Mr Ryan asked me if I could name my child anything, what would it be and I said Lilith." Sonette said as she remembers. "I… Mr Ryan let me name my children, I know it." Sonette adds smiling and Amy smiles. "Meaning… I must talk to him when he come back and when I get the chance." Sonette tells them.

"Of course." Amy said and Sonette smiles.

"I still can't believe Lionel is doing this." Rosemary admits.

"Mr Rose even said if Mr Ryan liked it or not, that Lilith is going to know I am her mother." Sonette said. "I don't understand it or truly believe it myself but Mr Rose has changed in the last few days." Sonette explains.

"Yes, he has." Amy said and Sonette looks at her. "Now we wait for Ryan to come back." Amy said and Sonette nods. She was so excited, her first born, her baby girl will be hers. Sonette couldn't stop smiling, things were looking up. Maybe Amy buying her was the best thing.


	36. Chapter 36

Sonette was waiting for Ryan to come back. She was starting to get nervous. Lionel walks over and Sonette looks at him and Lionel smiles.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lionel asks.

"A little nervous." Sonette replies.

"I see." Lionel said. Then Sonette saw Lionel with a young hedgehog next to him. She has cobalt blue fur, short red hair, bright orange eyes and is wearing a dark green dress.

'Lilith.' Sonette thought. 'She has her father's eyes.' Sonette then thought and Ryan smiles.

"Lilith, you see that slave there." Ryan said, pointing at Sonette and Lilith nods. "That's your mother." Ryan tells her. Lilith looks at Sonette shock and Sonette sighs.

"M-mother." Lilith said with tears in her eyes and Sonette nods. Lilith runs over as Sonette drops to her knees and Lilith gives her a hug. Sonette breaks down in tears and Lilith smiles. "Mother, I knew my wish would come true." Lilith said and Sonette smiles. Sonette looks at Ryan as Lionel walks over and pays him.

"We have a lot to talk about so can you follow me." Lionel tells Ryan.

"Of course." Ryan said and the pair walks off. Lilith lets Sonette go who stands up and Lilith grabs Sonette's dress.

"Come, we have work to do." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods as the pair walks off. Sonette couldn't stop smiling. She has her daughter back. Amy then runs over and smiles. "Lady Amelia." Sonette said.

"Is this your daughter?" Amy asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies and Lilith looks at Amy shock.

"Lady Amelia." Lilith whispers.

"She's so cute." Amy said and Lilith tries to bury her face in Sonette's legs. Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, she is." Sonette said as Aleena walks over. "Lady Amelia." Sonette said.

"Sonette and this must be Lilith." Aleena said and Lilith sighs.

"Yes, this is her." Sonette said and Aleena smiles. Her granddaughter. Lilith looks at Aleena and bows. "She's a new slave so she is very nervous." Sonette explains.

"I see, well you better take care of her." Amy tells her.

"Yes my lady." Sonette said bowing.

"Go on, I'm sure you want to introduce Lilith to the other slaves." Amy said.

"Thank you." Sonette said and the pair walks off. Sonette met up with April, Rose, Ivy and Holly.

"Aw, who's the kid?" Ivy asks.

"This is Lilith. My daughter, my first born." Sonette replies and they look at her shock.

"Hi." Lilith whispers.

"Oh she's so cute, she has your fur." Rose said.

"She has her father's eyes." Sonette whispers.

"True." April said.

"Who cares, she's here now." Holly said as Fire walks over. Lilith grabs Sonette's legs and Sonette looks at Fire, then smiles.

"Hey Fire." Sonette greets.

"What's with the kid?" Fire asks.

"This is my daughter, Lilith." Sonette replies and Fire look sat her shock, but then smiles.

"Lilith, beautiful name." Fire said and Lilith smiles.

"Thanks." Lilith whispers.

"Come on, let's show her around." Rose said and Sonette smiles. They showed Lilith around, introducing her to all the slaves. Sonette was a little worried. They found Cira hanging washing so Sonette starts helping with Lilith holding her dress.

"I see you have a child clinging to you." Cira said, looking at Lilith who looks down.

"This is Lilith, my first born." Sonette introduces.

"Really, I see." Cira said smiling. "She's cute." Cira adds and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, she is." Sonette said.

"Does she know she is a rich blood?" Cira asks.

"Rich blood?" Lilith asks confused.

"That's a no then." Cira said. "Go and explain it to the girl." Cira tells her and Sonette nods as they finished up. Sonette walks off with Lilith, finding a shady tree to sit under.

"What's a rich blood?" Lilith asks.

"Us." Sonette replies. "Lilith, I wasn't born into slavery like you were. I was taken. You remember Lady Aleena right?" Sonette tells her and Lilith nods. "Well that is my mother, your grandmother but as we are slaves, that doesn't matter. Being a rich blood means you come from a rich family. Your children won't be class as a rich blood because the blood line would be too tainted as they say. You, me, your siblings and Rose, we are the rich blood slaves. We cost more." Sonette explains.

"Siblings, I've met them, at the farm." Lilith said.

"Lilith, what are their names?" Sonette asks.

"Well there's Jules and Elizabeth, they are seven years old, then there's Jackson who is four years old and then there is Isis, she's only three years old." Lilith replies and Sonette smiles.

"He did take my names." Sonette whispers.

"What do you mean?" Lilith asks.

"As a slave mother, I don't get the right to name my children. It's the law but Mr Ryan, every time I gave birth he asked me for some names and those names are the ones I gave him." Sonette explains and Lilith smiles.

"So… you gave me the name Lilith, not Mr Ryan and Mr James." Lilith said and Sonette nods.

"I named you after another slave that helped me when I was in my darkest moments of life." Sonette explains.

"I see, I love my name now." Lilith said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on, there are the rest of the rich family you need to meet." Sonette tells her as she stands up and Lilith nods as she stands up. Then Shadow and Teagan walks over so Sonette bows.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette greets.

"Sonette, I heard your first born is here and I would like to meet her." Shadow said and Lilith walks next to Sonette.

"This is Lilith, my first born." Sonette introduces.

"Oh she's so cute." Teagan said.

"Lord Shadow." Lilith said bowing.

"She is." Shadow said and Sonette smiles.

"I still have to take her around to introduce her to the others." Sonette admits.

"I see." Shadow said.

"She's met Lady Amelia, Lord Lionel of course and Lady Aleena." Sonette said.

"So you haven't introduce her to your siblings or your father." Shadow said and Sonette sighs. "Go on." Shadow tells her.

"Thank you Lord Shadow." Sonette said walking off with Lilith. Then Sonia and Manic runs over and they pair stops.

"Lady Sonia, Lord Manic." Sonette greets as she bows and Lilith bows.

"So this is Lilith." Sonia said.

"Yes." Sonette said.

"Wow." Manic said.

"Hi." Lilith whispers and Sonia giggles.

"She reminds me a lot of you Sonette." Sonia admits and Sonette smiles. "Has father met her?" Sonia then asks.

"No." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Manic said and they head off. Lilith stayed close to Sonette. Lilith then grabs Sonette's hand and Sonette looks at her shock, but then smiles as she face forwards. They met up with Jules who was with Amadeus.

"Sonette." Jules greets.

"Lord Jules, Lord Amadeus." Sonette said bowing.

"And this… this must be Lilith." Jules said and Lilith bows.

"Mr Hedgehog." Lilith whispers and Jules smiles.

"She looks a lot like you Sonette." Amadeus said and Sonette looks at her. Lilith grabs Sonette's dress and Sonette smiles.

"Maybe a little." Sonette whispers. Then Tails runs over and Sonette bows. "Lord Tails." Sonette greets.

"Sonic told me the news." Tails said, then saw Lilith and smiles. "So this is Lilith." Tails said and Sonette nods. "She's cute." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Mother." Lilith whispers and Sonette looks at her worried.

"It's okay." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods. Amy then walks over and Sonette bows.

"Come with me Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she follows her with Lilith who has a tight grip on Sonette's dress.

"Is everything okay my lady?" Sonette asks.

"Yes, I need some help. That's all." Amy replies and Sonette nods. Sonette stayed with Amy for the rest of the day, Amy got Sonette some more dresses and Lilith some clothes. Sonette made sure Amy had a hot bath after dinner. By night Sonette was lying down in bed with Lilith in front of her. They didn't have a room for her so they had to share a bed. Sonette felt tears in her eyes. She knew her children would end up like her, a slave but seeing it hurts her.

'Forgive me Lilith. You future is going to be hard.' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes.

"Mother." Lilith whispers. Sonette open her eyes and smiles as she saw Lilith eyes open.

"Yes." Sonette whispers.

"Is Mr James my father?" Lilith asks and Sonette sighs.

"Yes, he is." Sonette whispers.

"I see." Lilith said.

"Go to sleep." Sonette tells her and Lilith close her eyes. Sonette sighs as she close hers. Lilith was too young to know the truth, she has too much innocent. Something Sonette won't let her lose. She will protect her daughter as best she can.


	37. Chapter 37

Sonette wakes up to loud knocking and sits up to see Lilith waking up. Sonette quickly got up, puts her shoes on and open the door to see Mephiles who punches Sonette, knocking her down.

"Lilith, run!" Sonette shouts as she crawls back and Mephiles walks up to her. Lilith runs out and Sonette looks at Mephiles. Mephiles lifts Sonette up, just to punch her back down. "Lord Mephiles, please." Sonette pleads. Mephiles kept beating into Sonette. Sonette laid there, unable to fight back and too scared. Then it stops. Sonette saw Jules and goes into shock as she saw Aleena who is holding Lilith in her arms.

'Mother, father.' Sonette thought, then starts coughing, coughing up blood and wipes her lips. She could feel something sliding down her face and she wipes it, then saw it was blood. Aleena runs over and kneels behind Sonette as she sits Lilith down.

"Mother, I got help." Lilith said as Jules knocks Mephiles out of the room. Sonette smiles as she place her hand on Lilith's head.

"Great job Lilith." Sonette whispers, then falls unconscious, hearing Aleena call her name and Lilith calling her. When she woke she could hear voices all around her and sunlight in her eyes. Sonette slowly open her eyes to see Teagan, Lilith, April and Rose next to her.

"Thank goodness." Teagan said. Sonette sits up and sighs. She then saw Amy, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Shadow and Tails.

"Great, you're up." Amy said walking over and Sonette moans as she got up.

"Whoa, take it easy." April tells her and Sonette looks at her. "Mr Rose said you have the day off, as well as me and Rose. We are going to take care of you." April tells her.

"So back in bed." Rose tells Sonette who nods as she sits on the bed and sighs as she swings her legs on.

"I'll tell the others the news." Manic said walking out. Sonette sighs as Rose, April and Teagan walks back. Amy takes Sonette's hand and smiles.

"Thank goodness, when I saw you I was so scared." Amy said. Sonette place her hand on her forehead to feel a bandage.

"Mother." Lilith said.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers. Shadow walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"The good news is my father is gone and he will never come back." Shadow tells her and Sonette smiles.

"You had us worried sis." Sonic tells her and Sonette lies down, staring at the ceiling. Lilith smiles as she grabs Sonette's hand. Sonia walks over and smiles.

"Lilith, come with me. Sonette needs to rest." Sonia tells her.

"Go Lilith." Sonette whispers. Lilith nods as she crawls over Sonette and into Sonia's arms who walks out.

"You just rest Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Yes my lady." Sonette whispers. Then Aleena and Jules walks in and Amy smiles.

"Can you give us a moment?" Jules asks.

"Of course." Amy said. Everyone walks out, leaving Sonette alone with Aleena and Jules. The pair walks over and Sonette looks at them. Aleena place her hand on Sonette's forehead and Sonette moans.

"I'm so glad Lilith came to us when she did. We knew something was wrong." Aleena said and Sonette sighs. "Sonette." Aleena said worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette said as she push Aleena's hand off and sits up.

"You should rest." Jules tells her. Sonette got up and walks to the window to see it was noon. Sonette sighs.

'How long was I out for?' Sonette asks herself as Aleena walks over.

"Sonette." Aleena said.

"I need to see Mr Rose." Sonette said as she turns around to face her.

"Come on." Jules said and the trio walks off. Sonette sighs, she can't believe she was out for that long.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice call so she stops and turn around as Cira runs over and gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles.

"Hey Cira." Sonette said.

"Thank goodness you are okay." Cira said, letting her go. "We all have been worried." Cira tells her.

"Sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be silly." Cira said and Sonette smiles. "Take it slow, okay." Cira tells her.

"I will, don't worry." Sonette said.

"Come on Sonette." Jules tells her.

"Right, sorry Cira, I need to see Lord Lionel." Sonette said.

"Go." Cira said. Sonette walks off, following Aleena and Jules. They came to Lionel's study and walk in to see Lionel with Grace.

"Sonette." Grace greets.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Lionel asks as she walks over.

"I'm fine sir." Sonette replies.

"Could you give is a moment." Lionel said and Grace sighs, but nods.

"Come on Jules, Aleena." Grace said walking off with Lionel and Aleena. Sonette sits down and Lionel smiles.

"It's good to see you awake and well Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette smiles. "Mephiles is no longer welcome here so don't worry." Lionel tells her.

"I'm fine, Lord Mephiles is nothing compare to Mr James." Sonette admits.

"I see, tomorrow you will be staying with Cira, just doing the washing and gardening. Take it easy, don't overdo it." Lionel explains and Sonette nods.

"Of course sir." Sonette said with a nod.

"Good. I glad you understand." Lionel said. "Today you just take it easy." Lionel tells her and Sonette nods. "Go on." Lionel said. Sonette got up and walks off and heads off. She saw Grace, Aleena and Jules waiting outside. Sonette bows and walks off. She met up with Rose who smiles as she gives Sonette a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asks.

"Just walking around." Sonette replies. Rose lets her go and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Rose said and the pair heads off. "Stay close to me, we won't do too much." Rose said and Sonette nods. Sonette stayed close to Rose, not doing much, only small things as the day went on. By night, Sonette was getting a bath ready for Amy when Amy walks in.

"Is it ready?" Amy asks.

"Yes my lady." Sonette replies as she bows and Sonic walks in. Sonette smiles as she walks out. She head off to find Lilith. She then saw Lilith with Sonia. Lilith runs to Sonette and Sonette lifts her into a hug.

"Have you been a good girl?" Sonette asks and Lilith nods.

"I have, I helped Lady Sonia." Lilith said and Sonette sits her down. Sonia walks over and Sonette smiles.

"How are you?" Sonia asks.

"Well my lady." Sonette replies as Shadow walks over.

"Sonette, come with me." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she follows Shadow with Lilith behind her. They walk to Sonette's room and Sonette got worried. They walk in and Sonette saw a second bed and smiles.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette whispers.

"I talked to Lady Grace, we got a bed moved here for Lilith." Shadow tells her.

"Thank you Lord Shadow." Sonette said bowing.

"You should put the little one to bed, we'll talk later." Shadow said walking off. Sonette picks Lilith up, carrying her to her bed and sits her on it.

"Come on, get in bed." Sonette tells her and Lilith kicks her shoes off, then crawls into bed and Sonette tucks her in.

"When will you come to bed?" Lilith asks.

"Later, I have a few jobs to do." Sonette replies.

"I see." Lilith whispers.

"Night Lilith." Sonette said.

"Night mother." Lilith said smiling and Sonette walks off. She saw Shadow waiting outside and Sonette walks over to her.

"Listen, about my father. I am sorry about what he did to you. He had no right to hurt you." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"No, it's not." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs. Then Manic walks over and smiles.

"Hey Sonette, Shadow." Manic greets.

"Hi." Sonette whispers.

"Is everything okay Manic?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah, just looking for Sonette but I know she's fine with you." Manic replies.

"I see." Shadow said.

"You get to sleep Sonette." Shadow tells her and Sonette nods as she walks into her room, taking her shoes off and Lilith sits up.

"Night mum." Lilith said and Sonette smiles.

"Night." Sonette said as she crawls into bed and lies down. She needs her rest so she can recover. She has a lot of recovering to do.


	38. Chapter 38

Sonette wakes up to someone jumping on her. Sonette open her eyes to see it was Lilith and Sonette smiles.

"Up we get mother." Lilith tells her and Sonette sits up.

"Right." Sonette whispers. Sonette moans as she got up and put her shoes on. Lilith jumps off and grabs her shoes and Sonette yawns as they head off. They met up with Rose and heads out for breakfast. Cira then walks over and Sonette smiles.

"I was told you will be helping me today." Cira said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, Mr Rose told me to stay with you." Sonette explains and Cira smiles.

"Good, I could some extra hands." Cira said and Sonette smiles.

"Do I help?" Lilith asks.

"Sure." Cira replies and Sonette nods.

"Of course dear." Sonette said. After breakfast they trio heads off and got to work, starting the washing as soon as they could.

"Easy Sonette." Cira tells her and Sonette nods. Once they got the first basket done, they took it outside and start hanging it up. Lilith was too short to reach so she was passing the stuff to Sonette when she needed it.

"Last on mother." Lilith said and Sonette smiles as she grabs it and hangs it up.

"Having you two around might be great." Cira said as they head in. They started the second basket and Sonette smiles. Once that was done, Shadow walks in and Sonette looks at him shock.

"I need to speak to Sonette," Shadow tells them.

"Of course, I'll take Lilith and get this out while you make a start on the next basket." Cira tells her, moving an empty basket over, then grabs the clean washing and walks off with Lilith.

"Lord Shadow." Sonette said as she moves a dirty basket over and starts washing.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Shadow asks.

"Well." Sonette replies.

"That's good, I came to check on you." Shadow tells her.

"I see, well I'm fine Lord Shadow." Sonette said.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure after what my father did to you." Shadow explains and Sonette smiles.

"Don't worry, Mr James hits harder than Lord Mephiles." Sonette admits and Shadow sighs.

"But you haven't recovered from everything else either." Shadow tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"I'm going to stick around for a while anyway." Shadow tells her. "Take care." Shadow then said walking off and Sonette sighs. Once she was done Cira and Lilith walks back.

"Done?" Cira asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies. Cira picks it up and they head off.

"What did Lord Shadow want?" Cira asks curious.

"Just… checking on my after what has happened to me." Sonette replies.

"That was sweet of him." Cira said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, it was." Sonette said. "He's a good man. The funny thing is, if I didn't get turn into a slave I would be marrying him." Sonette tells Cira who smiles.

"That's a shame." Cira said and Sonette sighs.

"Let's get these up." Sonette said and Cira nods as they walk outside. They got the washing up and sighs. The line was almost full.

"These are going to have to dry before getting more done. You go and find April and Rose." Cira tells her.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, go." Cira replies and Sonette nods as she walks off. She heads inside and sighs.

"Sonette!" she heard Amy call so she stops and turn around to see Amy who walks over.

"My lady." Sonette said bowing.

"I found you." Amy said smiling and Sonette looks at her worried. "Where have you been?" Amy asks.

"Helping Cira with the washing." Sonette replies and Amy sighs.

"I see." Amy said.

"Lady Amelia." Lilith whispers.

"What is it my lady?" Sonette asks worried.

"Follow me." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as the trio start walking. Lilith grabs Sonette's dress and Sonette sighs. They met up with Sonic, Amadeus, Tails and Rosemary,

"Sonette." Tails said smiling.

"Where was she?" Sonic asks.

"Helping with the washing." Amy replies and Sonette sighs.

"Sonette, Lady Ruby is here." Amadeus tells her and Sonette looks at him shock, then sighs.

"I see." Sonette said.

"She must have found you Amelia is your owner. She wants to buy you." Rosemary tells her.

"I know, she has been wanting to do that for years." Sonette said and Rosemary sighs. "When she first came, I was 15. A couple of weeks after I had Lilith and was recovering from Mr James beating. Mr James turned her down, saying no amount of money would make him hand me over. Mr Ryan… he didn't let her get me. The second time was when I was 21, after I had my youngest, Isis. Mr Ryan turned her down again but Mr James wanted to take the deal. Mr Ryan won though." Sonette explains and Amy sighs. "I thought that would be the last time but while I was Lady Riley, she went back and tried again." Sonette adds.

"I see." Rosemary said.

"Stay away from her." Sonic tells her.

"I will Lord Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic sighs.

"Good." Rosemary said and Sonette nods.

"Come on Sonette, you are staying with me." Amy tells her.

"As you wish my lady." Sonette said.

"Mother." Lilith said worried.

"Lilith, you stay with me as well. If Lady Ruby finds out she is your daughter, she will try and take her as well. She is still a rich blood." Amy tells Sonette and Lilith.

"She would." Sonette said and Lilith sighs.

"I don't like the sound of that." Lilith admits.

"You never let me go, okay." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods. "Good girl." Sonette whispers.

"This isn't going to end well." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"Lady Ruby can't touch me so it should be fine, right Miss Rose?" Sonette asks.

"Right, don't worry." Amy tells her.

"Then everything should be fine." Sonette said and Sonic smiles.

"Right." Sonic said as Grace walks over.

"Amelia, you and Sonette need to come with me." Grace tells her. "Lilith can't come." Grace adds.

"Mother." Lilith said scared.

"I'll take care of her." Sonic said.

"Right, stay with Lord Sonic, okay." Sonette tells Lilith who nods.

"Right." Lilith said, walking to Sonic who puts his hand out. Lilith smiles as she takes it.

"Don't worry Sonette, I'll look after her." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"Come on." Grace said walking off. Amy sighs as she follows her mother with Sonette right behind her. Sonette sighs, she has a bad feeling about this and doesn't know why. They walk into Lionel's study to see Lionel with Lady Ruby. She was a fox. She has cherry red fur, long deep black hair and is wearing a black silk dress.

"Mother, father." Amy said, grabbing Sonette who looks at Ruby.

"Amelia, tells Lady Ruby why Sonette is not up for sale." Lionel said and Amy looks at Ruby.

"Sonette isn't for sale because she belongs to me so give up already." Amy tells Ruby who chuckles. Sonette grabs Amy's dress below her hip. Amy looks at her, then at Ruby who was smiling.

"Name your price." Ruby tells her.

"Go to hell." Amy tells her. "Sonette belongs to me and I will never let her go. Ever." Amy tells her.

"As I said Ruby, you can't have Sonette." Lionel said and Sonette looks at Amy. Amy turns around, grabbing Sonette's hand and walks out, dragging Sonette along.

"That woman will not take you. I promise." Amy tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette sighs, something tells her Ruby isn't going to take no for an answer.


	39. Chapter 39

Sonette was with Amy, looking out the window while has a rant to Sonic about Ruby. Sonic left Lilith with Sonia while he checked on Amy and Sonette. Sonette sighs. She doesn't understand why Ruby would do this. Sonette looks at Amy who has stopped talking and sighs.

"I get it Amy, you're pissed but Ruby doesn't have any rights so Sonette is safe." Sonic tells her. Then Sonette saw Rose and Ryan close behind her. Amy goes into shock and Sonette smiles.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette said walking over and Ryan smiles as he stops walking.

"Hello Sonette." Ryan greets. "Is everything okay?" Ryan asks.

"Uh, not really sir. Lady Ruby is here." Sonette replies.

"Is she trying to buy you again?" Ryan asks.

"Yes sir, she is." Sonette replies. Then Ruby walks over and Ryan pulls Sonette behind him. Sonette quickly grabs Ryan's shirt as Amy and Sonic walks over. Rose then walks back, not knowing what else to do.

"And we have the princess." Ruby said, looking at Rose. Sonette grabs her and pulls her behind Ryan and Ryan looks back, then at Ruby. "Ryan, still protecting that whore of a slave." Ruby said.

"She's my whore, not yours so beat it." Ryan tells her and Ruby chuckles.

"It's a shame James didn't get his way, I would have that rich blood in my grasps." Ruby said and Ryan sighs. Ruby walks off and Sonette sighs as she lets Ryan go and Rose sighs.

"So that's Lady Ruby." Rose said and Sonette nods.

"That old witch hasn't change a bit." Ryan said and Sonette looks at him.

"Mr Ryan, how old is she?" Sonette asks.

"Last I checked, she would be 67 years old." Ryan replies. "I have known her my while life and she has always been that way." Ryan explains.

"I see." Sonette whispers.

"Stay away from her Sonette because she will grab you if she can. Trust me, she has done it before." Ryan tells her and Sonette looks at him shock. "Keep that friend of yours even closer." Ryan adds as he walks off.

"Sonette." Rose said scared and Sonette takes her hand.

"Sonic, what do we do?" Amy asks.

"As Ryan said, keep them close. They can't be left alone." Sonic replies as Sonia and Lilith walks over. Lilith runs to Sonette who sighs as she picks Lilith up.

"Lilith, you cannot call me mother, okay. Not for a while." Sonette tells her.

"Why?" Lilith asks.

"Just trust me, okay." Sonette replies and Lilith nods.

"I understand." Lilith whispers and Sonette sits her down.

"Good." Sonette said. Sonette turns to face Rose who gives Sonette a hug. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Rose and Lilith grabs Sonette's dress.

"Why them?" Sonic asks.

"They are rich blood Sonic, you know that. That is the only reason she would do anything to get them. Even Lilith and her siblings. All rich blood and it is rare for a rich blood to become a slave." Amy explains and Sonic sighs.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic whispers and Sonia sighs. Rose lets Sonette go and sighs.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispers.

"Don't be." Sonette whispers back, then looks at Sonia. "Lady Sonia, please, can Lilith stay with you." Sonette pleads and Sonia nods.

"Of course she can, I'll look after her and make sure Ruby doesn't find out who she is." Sonia tells Sonette and Sonette smiles.

"Lilith, stay close to Lady Sonia, do not leave her side." Sonette tells her and Lilith walks to Sonia, grabbing her dress and Sonia smiles.

"Come on Lilith." Sonia said walking off with Lilith.

"Now it is just them." Sonic said. Then Lionel and Ryan walks over and Sonette bows.

"Sonette, from now on you will be with Ryan. He is staying for a week so you will stay by his side. A bed is being moved into his room." Lionel tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said bowing.

"No, that is not okay." Amy tells them.

"Trust me, you don't know Ruby, not like I do. I can keep Sonette safe while you protect Rose." Ryan tells her.

"And how come you know her so well?" Sonic asks.

"I think I know my own aunty better than anyone." Ryan replies and Sonette looks at him shock. "If she wasn't my aunty and I didn't know her as well as I do, I would have gave Sonette to her the first time she came. I didn't because I do know her." Ryan explains and Sonette sighs.

"Anything else you two would like to add?" Lionel asks Sonic and Amy.

"No father." Amy replies.

"Now we just need to look after Rose. I'll talk to Manic to see if he can look after her." Sonic explains.

"Good idea." Lionel said and Sonic nods. "Also a reminder, tomorrow Amadeus, Rosemary and Miles are leaving." Lionel said.

"Right, I remember." Amy said.

"Sonette, come on." Ryan said walking off and Sonette follows him.

"Why are you here Mr Ryan, if I may ask?" Sonette asks.

"Lionel needs help with a few things and because of you, we have a partnership and I'm here to help." Ryan replies.

"I see." Sonette said. After a while they stopped and looked out the window. "I understand why you didn't see me to Lady Ruby now." Sonette said Ryan sighs.

"I like to forget she is my family." Ryan said and Sonette looks at him. "She always has been the way she is. She lost all right to be called an aunty by me." Ryan explains. "She only wants you for the extra money you will bring in. She wouldn't care about your heath." Ryan explains and Sonette sighs. "Talking about your heath, what happened to you?" Ryan asks.

"Lord Mephiles, I don't know why but he came into my room yesterday morning and bashed me." Sonette replies.

"I see, that's why Lionel said he was not welcome here." Ryan said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, Lord Jules and Lady Aleena came to my aid. I sent Lilith off, I didn't know she would have gotten help but I am glad she did." Sonette explains.

"A smart kid and a fast learner." Ryan said and Sonette smiles. "It is safe to say she takes after her mother." Ryan adds and Sonette blush. She doesn't know why she feels the way she does around Ryan. He was so kind, he always looked after Sonette. Sure he lost his temper a few times but normally he gave her a second chance or told her to stay with an older slave for the day. Sonette looks out the window. "Come on." Ryan said walking off and Sonette follows him. Sonette stayed with Ryan till it was dinner time, then she went and had her dinner with Rose and the others.

"How are you Sonette?" Rose asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Sonette replies and Rose sighs.

"I'm getting by. Lady Ruby is long gone but I'll be staying in Lady Sonia's room with Lilith. A bed has been moved in, I'll have it while Lilith share's Lady Sonia's bed." Rose explains as Fire sits down.

"I'm just glad you two are okay." Fire said as April walks over and joins them.

"We are fine." Sonette said as Lilith and Cira walks over and joins them. Lilith sits on Sonette's lap and Sonette smiles. After dinner Sonette heads off to find Ryan. She found him waiting and Sonette runs over.

"Come on." Ryan said and the pair walks off. "Have you had dinner?" Ryan asks.

"Yes sir." Sonette replies.

"Good." Ryan said and Sonette smiles. They walk into their room and Sonette walks to the single bed while Ryan walks to the queen size bed. "Night Sonette." Ryan said as he sits down and takes his boots off.

"Night Mr Ryan." Sonette said, kicking her shoes off and climbs in bed. Ryan looks at Sonette and smiles as he got in bed. Sonette giggles as she closes her eyes. It was going to be a fun week.


	40. Chapter 40

Sonette wakes up shaking and sighs as she saw Ryan asleep. Another nightmare. It has been a while since she woke up to a nightmare. Sonette got up and heads out for breakfast before Ryan woke up. She met up with Fire who smiles.

"Come on." Fire said and they head off. They walked outside and sat with the others. Then April, Lilith and Rose walks over and joins them. Lilith sits on Sonette's lap and Sonette smiles.

"Mother." Lilith whispers.

"What is it?" Sonette asks and Lilith sighs.

"Is Lady Ruby still here?" Lilith asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and Lilith sighs.

"I see." Lilith said. After breakfast Sonette heads back to Ryan's room. Then she was hit from behind, knocking her down. Sonette moans as she looks back to see Ruby. Sonette goes to get up and run but Ruby stomps on her right ankle, causing Sonette to cry out in pain as she drops to the ground, unable to run.

"Why do the others protect you I will never understand?" Ruby tells Sonette who just laid there.

'Mr Ryan.' Sonette thought scared.

"Of course not, you are too stupid to understand." Ryan said walking over. Sonette crawls to him, sitting up and grabs his leg.

"Ryan." Ruby said and Ryan chuckles.

"Get out of my sight, there is a reason my mother hated you, aunty." Ryan tells her and Ruby chuckles as she walks off. Sonette lets Ryan go and Ryan picks Sonette up bridal style. "What did she do Sonette?" Ryan asks as he starts walking.

"She hit me from behind, knocking me down and when I tried to get up and run, she stomped on my right ankle and it really hurts." Sonette explains and Ryan sighs.

"I see, I better check that." Ryan said. He walks into his room and sits Sonette on his bed. Ryan then grabs Sonette's right ankle and gently started squeezing it. Sonette moans in pain and Ryan sighs. "You need to stay off that foot till it gets better." Ryan tells her and Sonette nods, seeing no point trying to fight him.

"Why, why did she do it?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Ryan replies and Sonette sighs as she takes her shoes off, she won't be moving for a while, like Ryan said. Sonette then moves to the middle of the bed and Ryan grabs a pillow. "Rest this under your right ankle." Ryan tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers as she rest the pillow under her ankle. Ryan sits down and takes his shoes off again.

"You are a worry, you know that." Ryan said as he lies down and Sonette sighs. "Get some rest, you know I don't do mornings." Ryan tells her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. More sleep was a good idea. Ryan was never a morning person. They woke up to loud knocking and Ryan sighs as he got up, then walks over and opens the door to see Rose and April.

"Mr Ryan, breakfast is ready." Rose tells him.

"I'll be there soon, can one of you stay with Sonette." Ryan tells the as he walks back and puts his boots on. Sonette sits up and moans in pain as she grabs her right ankle. It stinging. Rose runs over and Sonette sighs.

"What happened?" Rose asks worried.

"Lady Ruby." Sonette replies and April runs off.

"Stay here." Ryan tells Sonette who nods. Ryan walks off and Sonette sighs.

"I can't walk for a while, I need to stay off my feet." Sonette explains and Rose nods.

"That's a great idea." Rose said. Then Lilith runs in and jumps on the bed. "Easy Lilith." Rose said, grabbing her and Lilith looks at her worried.

"My ankle hurts Lilith, you have to be careful." Sonette tells her.

"Of course mother." Lilith said and Sonette smiles.

"Good." Sonette said. Then Amy walks in and over to Sonette.

"April told me what happen, what happened with Ruby?" Amy asks.

"She hit me from behind, knocking me down and when I tried to run, she stomped on my right ankle. It really hurts and Mr Ryan told me to stay off my feet." Sonette explains.

"Stay here." Amy said running off and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Rose asks.

"I can't move even if I wanted to." Sonette replies and Rose giggles.

"I see." Rose said and Sonette sighs as she lies down.

"I'm tired." Sonette whispers.

"I bet you are." Rose said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"I'll be fine, it will pass." Sonette said and sighs. "I feel so useless though. I was meant to serve Mr Ryan yet he has been helping me. I hate this feeling." Sonette explains.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mr Ryan won't mind till you can walk again." Rose tells her.

"I have to ask him when he gets back." Sonette said and Rose nods. Then Ryan walks back and Rose sighs.

"I have things to do, see you around." Rose said walking off and Sonette sighs as Ryan walks over.

"What is it?" Ryan asks.

"I feel bad because I can't do anything." Sonette replies.

"I see." Ryan said and sighs. "Don't worry about it, okay." Ryan tells her and Sonette nods

"Of course sir." Sonette said.

"Look, the main reason I got Lionel to make you serve me because I want to keep you away from Ruby. That witch would grab you at the first chance she can. As I said before." Ryan explains.

"I see." Sonette whispers and Ryan smiles.

"Until Ruby leaves, which I hope is soon, you will stay with me." Ryan tells her and Sonette nods. Then Lionel walks in and Sonette sighs.

"Lord Lionel." Sonette said.

"Amelia told us what happened." Lionel said and Sonette looks down.

"She won't be able to work for a while so we are going to stay here." Ryan tells Lionel who nods.

"That's fair, you two take it easy today. We start work on the plans tomorrow. I have to get Ruby to leave and make sure never comes back." Lionel explains and Ryan nods.

"I see." Ryan said. "She won't take that lightly." Ryan tells him and Lionel sighs.

"Tell me about it." Lionel said and sighs. "She really is a pain." Lionel said and Ryan chuckles.

"My mother always fought with her. We barely talked to her." Ryan admits and Lionel chuckles.

"I better go, you two take I easy." Lionel said walking off and Sonette moves to the edge of the bed where Ryan. Ryan place his hand on Sonette's head and Sonette smiles.

"Well we better take it easy." Ryan and Sonette nods.


	41. Chapter 41

Sonette was sitting by the window. She was able to walk but she needs to stay off her feet. Ryan went to chase Ruby away. Sonette smiles, she was glad she was leaving. She heard the door open so she looks over as Lilith walks in and runs over.

"What's wrong Lilith?" Sonette asks worried. Then Amy walks in and Sonette smiles. "Lady Amelia." Sonette greets as Amy walks over.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Amy asks worried.

"I'm fine my lady, my ankle hurts a bit but I will be fine to work tomorrow." Sonette replies and Amy sighs as she sits down. "What is it my lady?" Sonette asks worried.

"I worry about you Sonette. You are meant to be my slave. I picked you. I promise you I was going to look after you." Amy tells her and Sonette sighs.

"My lady." Sonette whispers.

"Just be careful around Ryan, okay." Amy tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course my lady." Sonette said and Amy smiles as she got up and walks off. Sonette sighs as she rubs her right ankle and smiles. It doesn't hurt. Sonette got up and slowly puts weight on her right foot.

"Mother." Lilith said worried.

"I'm okay Lilith, it's fine." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods. Sonette slowly walks to the bed and starts making it. Lilith runs over and Sonette smiles. "Go and check on Lady Sonia, I'm okay here Lilith." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods as she runs off. Sonette sighs as she got back to work. She can't do much but she still wants to do something. Then Ryan walks in and Sonette looks at him.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette greets as she finished making the bed.

"I thought I told you to stay off your feet." Ryan said, walking over and Sonette sighs.

"I know you told me stay off my feet but I can walk now, plus as long as I take it slow it doesn't hurt." Sonette explains and Ryan nods.

"Well Ruby is long gone and won't be back anytime soon." Ryan tells her and Sonette smiles. "You, Lilith and Rose are safe." Ryan adds.

"Thank you Mr Ryan." Sonette whispers and Ryan smiles as he place his hand on top of Sonette's head.

"You're welcome." Ryan said and Sonette smiles. "Listen, I won't be staying for a week like I was going to. Lionel hasn't got everything ready, again so tonight is my last night here." Ryan explains.

"I see, I'm glad you came though." Sonette said.

"It's almost noon, go and get some lunch." Ryan tells her.

"Right, yes sir." Sonette said bowing and walks off. As she walks out Cira walks over and smiles.

"I'm glad you are able to walk around." Cira said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, me too. I have to take it slow though." Sonette tells her.

"Come on then, I came to see if I had to bring lunch to you or if you come and eat with the rest of us." Cira tells her and Sonette nods as the pair start walking.

"It's Mr Ryan's last night here. He has to head back." Sonette tells Cira.

"Why is that?" Cira asks curious.

"Mr Rose doesn't have everything ready when it came to the expanding of the farm so Mr Ryan is heading back till he is. Mr Rose is buying his slaves from Mr Ryan." Sonette explains.

"I see, well that's great." Cira said and Sonette nods. "Also Lord Amadeus, Lord Tails and Lady Rosemary leave after lunch." Cira tells her.

"Right, thanks." Sonette said and Cira smiles. After lunch Sonette heads out to say goodbye to Amadeus, Tails and Rosemary. She walks out to see Grace, Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Jules and Aleena already out there.

"So it is settle, Sonia and Miles will get married next." Jules said and Tails sighs as he looks at Sonia who looks down as she blush.

"Yes." Amadeus said. Rosemary smiles as she walks to Sonette who smiles.

"Sonette, you shouldn't be walking around." Amy tells her.

"I'm fine my lady." Sonette assures her. "As long as I take it slow." Sonette adds.

"Goodbye Sonette." Rosemary said, pulling Sonette into a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Goodbye, Lady Rosemary." Sonette whispers. Rosemary lets her go and walks back to the carriage as Tails gets in.

"I hope to see you at the wedding Sonette." Amadeus said and Sonette looks at Amy who smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll make her come." Amy said and Sonette nods. Amadeus, Rosemary got in the carriage and they head off. Aleena smiles as she looks at Sonette who looks up at her.

"Take it easy dear." Aleena said walking off with Jules and Sonia.

"So… is Lady Sonia and Lord Tails getting married soon?" Sonette asks and Sonic chuckles.

"Yeah, Sonia is so nervous and doesn't know if it will work between them and Tails is the same." Sonic explains.

"I see." Sonette whispers and smiles. "I'm sure everything between them will work out fine. After all, everything between you and Lady Amelia worked out perfectly." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles.

"She's right about that." Amy said and Sonic takes her hand.

"Yeah, she is." Sonic whispers and Sonette heads off.

"And where are you going?" Amy asks and Sonette stops, looking back.

"My lady, I have work to do." Sonette replies and Amy nods. Sonette heads off and inside. She still had a lot to do. As the night went on, nothing happened. She learnt Jules, Aleena, Manic and Sonia leave tomorrow. After dinner she helps clean up, helping Rose who smiles.

"I'm glad Ryan took care of Lady Ruby." Rose said.

"Me too." Sonette whispers. Lilith then runs over and Sonette chuckles as she kneels in front of the young hedgehog.

"Night mother." Lilith said and Sonette kiss Lilith on the forehead.

"Night my dear and don't bother me tomorrow morning, okay." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods.

"Okay mother." Lilith said running off. Sonette stands up and brush her dress off.

"It's late, check on Ryan." Rose tells her.

"Good idea." Sonette said walking off and smiles. She runs to the room and walks in but Ryan wasn't there. Sonette sighs as she walks over to Ryan's bed and sits down, waiting. It was a while till Ryan walks in and smiles as he close the doors.

"I thought you would be asleep." Ryan said, walking off and Sonette stands up.

"Well you weren't here." Sonette whispers and Ryan smiles as he runs his hand along Sonette's side and Sonette's blush. Ryan then takes Sonette's dress off and Sonette nods.

"I just want to make sure, are you sure you want to do this? I'm not like James, I'm not going to force you into this." Ryan asks.

"I know but I am sure. I want to do this, Mr Ryan." Sonette said as she grabs his jacket and takes his off. Ryan smiles as he kicks his boots off, then takes his clothes off. Sonette lies down with Ryan on her, kissing her neck. "Mr Ryan." Sonette said, then lets out a loud moan of pleasure as Ryan grabs her hips. "It's okay." Sonette whispers and Ryan smiles.


	42. Chapter 42

Sonette wakes up in Ryan's arms and smiles. She felt Ryan get up so Sonette sits up and Ryan looks up, then smiles. Sonette smiles as she goes red.

"Mr Ryan." Sonette whispers.

"You better go, I'll talk to you later." Ryan tells her and Sonette nods as she got up, grabbing her dress and quickly puts it on. She then puts her shoes on and runs off. She has already missed breakfast. She then runs in Fire who smiles.

"Come on, I saved you some breakfast." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Really, thank you Fire." Sonette said and they head off. They walk outside and Sonette saw Lilith, Rose and April eating.

"Come on Sonette!" Rose shouts and Sonette runs over. Rose hands her a bowl and Sonette starts eating.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"Morning mother." Lilith said smiling.

"Morning Lilith." Sonette said and April smiles.

"So what are you doing today Sonette?" April asks.

"Well Mr Ryan leaves soon and so does Lord Jules, Lady Aleena, Lord Manic and Lady Sonia so I'll see them off. That's it." Sonette replies.

"I see." April said and Sonette giggles. After breakfast Sonette heads off to find Ryan. She runs into Jules, Aleena, Sonia, Sonic and Manic. Sonette stops and bows.

"Lord Jules, Lady Aleena, Lardy Sonia, Lord Sonic, Lord Manic." Sonette said.

"Sonette, just the person I wanted to see." Aleena said and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Do you know Lord Ethan White?" Jules asks.

"I do, I was with him and his family for 12 months." Sonette replies.

"Do you know Snow?" Manic asks.

"Of course I do." Sonette replies.

"Tell us about her, from your point of view." Aleena tells her.

"Well Lady Snow is very quiet but she is so kind and caring. She is very beautiful and her fur, it's amazing. It is so pure, just like her." Sonette explains. "She was an amazing person to serve, I was glad I had the honour to." Sonette adds.

"See Manic, she's a great person." Sonia tells him.

"If I may, why did you ask such a question?" Sonette asks.

"Well Manic will be marrying young Snow in the next year or two." Jules replies.

"She's an amazing person Lord Manic, as long as you stay in her good book. She does have a temper and she doesn't get along with her parents, well she didn't four years ago. I don't know now." Sonette explains. "I do worry about her, a lot." Sonette admit and Manic sighs. "She's alone, I was all she had and I couldn't stay. Lord Ethan only intended to keep me for the 12 months." Sonette explains.

"We should drop by and see them. Make sure the wedding is going." Jules tells Aleena who nods.

"She doesn't know I am a rich blood slave so don't tell her." Sonette pleads and Manic nods.

"Got it." Manic said and Sonette smiles.

"I better go." Sonette said bowing.

"Of course." Jules said and Sonette runs off. She met up with Ryan who walks out his room with his bag.

"Come on Sonette." Ryan said and they head off. Lionel walks over and Ryan smiles.

"Sorry about this Ryan, I truly am." Lionel said.

"It's okay, it was nice to get away for a couple of nights." Ryan admits. They walk outside as Mr James pulled up with slaves in the back. Selling day. Sonette sighs as they walk over. She was like that.

"Good job James, you did something right for a change." Ryan said as he got on and James chuckles.

"Shut it Ryan." James said.

"See you next time." Lionel said and Sonette bows.

"Right, let's go." Ryan said and they head off. Sonette turns around to face Lionel who smiles. Shortly after that, Sonette was helping Fire getting Jules's, Aleena's, Sonia's and Manic's stuff on the carriage. Sonette then walks over to Lionel who standing with Sonic, Amy and Grace.

"Well that's everything." Jules said and Sonette bows. Sonia walks to Sonette and gives her a hug. Sonette goes into shock but smiles.

"Bye Sonette." Sonia said.

"Bye Lady Sonia." Sonette said. "And don't worry too much about the wedding with Lord Tails. I know you two will be fine." Sonette tells her and Sonia smiles as she lets Sonette go.

"You really think so." Sonia said and Sonette nods. Sonia gives Sonette another hug and Sonette smiles.

"Your happiness always mattered to me, sis." Sonette whispers and Sonia felt tears in her eyes. "Lord Tails is kind, I know he is and you are wise, smart and I know you two you will be fine." Sonette explains softly.

"Thank you Sonette." Sonia said, letting her go and walks to the carriage. Sonic looks at her worried but smiles as he looks at Sonette. Aleena walks over and kiss Sonette on the forehead. Then hugs Sonic and Amy.

"Goodbye mother, I'll see you soon." Sonic said.

"I hope so." Aleena said, letting them go.

"Come on Aleena." Jules said.

"Bye father." Sonic said.

"Behave Sonic." Jules said and Sonic chuckles.

"Yes sir." Sonic said. Manic got in the carriage with Jules and Aleena close behind him. They then head off and Lionel walks off with Grace.

"What did say to Sonia?" Sonic asks.

"I said, your happiness always mattered to me, sis. Lord Tails is kind, I know he is and you are wise, smart and I know you two you will be fine." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles. Sonette walks off and heads inside. She saw Lionel waiting so she runs over.

"You have a lot of work to do Sonette." Lionel tells her as the pair start walking.

"I know I do sir." Sonette replies and Lionel chuckles.

"I need you to help me with a few things, they are going to be all-nighters so be ready." Lionel tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said and Lionel smiles. Sonette smiles. Being a slave is hard, but this was her life and she might have just found her new home. A place where she is happy and belongs.

* * *

 **And that's it… no more slave story… well I do plan to do a few one-shots since Shadow is still there, looking after Sonette and I want to do a small ShadowXSonette moment there but that's it for this story… like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
